Other Worlds
by Baby Doll Rica
Summary: What if everybody had two true loves and Jacob Blacks appeared out of the blue. What if is his number two became his number one? Jacob/OC P.S. I recently revised, I'm trying people. Thanks
1. Love Falls From the Sky

I laughed, "I can't believe it this is the place in the movie." James grinned,

"I know and you can so totally cliff jump here." I gaped.

"From this high up? You're crazy." He laughed,

"No but you are come on." He grabbed my hand,

"No it's twilight I can't jump." He stopped,

"And why not miss paranoid? You afraid of sharks cause it defiantly too cold for them up here." I frowned and sighed,

"Fine, Fine I'll do it." I felt my stomach churn something wasn't right. He dragged me over the edge and I screamed as I hit the water. I touched the rocks under my feet and felt them slip away; the current carried me towards the cliff I kicked to get away when I glimpsed a skull lodged between the rocks, in front of a sea cave. I froze as a dark hand shot out of the cave and screamed as I was sucked into the darkness. I kicked until I came out at a river; I froze as snarls ripped through the night air. I scrambled to the other side of the river where the people where.

Across the river where wolves huge wolves like the ones from Abuela's stories, and from Twilight.

"Someone please tell me what's going on!" the wolves backed into the forest and emerged as people.

"Abuela was right." I muttered.

"Who are you?" I froze as Carlisle approached me.

"Lula De Luna." He smiled

"You're Aztec." I knew he'd ask how I got here, this was fictional and alternate dimension. Dam I watched too much Big bang theory. He watched me in silence; they would accept Aztec mumbo jumbo.

" Yohualinenne." I muttered I looked at them and smiled.

"Excuse me?" Alice stepped forward,

"Night walkers. Your vampires." They stared at me, now came the hard part.

"How do you know what we are?" Esme came out of the shadows.

"I'm not from here. I'm from an alternate dimension." I told them, Emmet laughed,

"She has a sense of humor." I frowned at him, he was defiantly a jock.

"No she has common sense." Edward appeared,

"I can't read her mind because it's too far out of my reach."

"Come with us." I heard Sam from across the river, I turned to face him.

"She's Human." He called, I knew exactly what I was I gripped my shoulder instinctively.

"She has a name and she knows exactly what she is and what she is doing." I growled back, he stepped back. Rosalie smirked as the wolves shifted and I turned to them. Carlisle held out his hand and I took it. In a flash we were at their house it was the same as the movie. I was defiantly in an Alternate dimension or dead. Death was plausible. Edward led Bella into the house.

"You're Human too." I smiled at her I had to pretend like I didn't know what the heck was going on.

"Who are you?" She asked me, I realized she really was as pretty as she seemed.

"Lula De Luna the apparent dimension traveler curtseys of Xiuhtecuhtli." I sighed.

"Dimension traveler?" The Cullen's gathered in the living room, I wrinkled my nose and thought about my family.

"_Did you know that you are descendant of a Great Aztec Priestess?"Abuela's voice was strong as I walked through her old stone house. _

"_No what's a Priestess Abuela?" I was six years old the last time I saw her. _

"_She is someone who is so powerful that all the people of our kind bow down to her. She can see the future remember the past and she can travel to spirit world." I smiled. _

"_Can I go to spirit world?" I asked her. She smiled at me, _

"_Not until you're protected from the spirits. Would you like to be protected?" I remember smiling and nodding. She left the room and that night under the full moon she took me to the Mage's house. The Priestess of her village and I remember telling Abuela that I was scared and she said that Huehuecoyotl would protect me. I don't remember much after than but I remember the chants in Nahuatl, I remember when it was done my Mother came barging in screaming at Abuela. _

"_How dare you!" she'd screamed snatching me up. _

"_She needed to be protected. The Spirits are connected to her soul!" Abuela had screamed. That was the last time I saw Abuela, until I turned fifteen she came to my Quince. _

"I'm the descendant of an Aztec Priestess. And As legend I was born on the day of Miquiztli. Miquitztli is the beginning of the end and the end of the beginning like dawn and dusk. When my friend made me jump off the cliff on the reservation in my world, it was Dusk. And Miquitzli works with my Guardian, the Coyote, trickster and they led me into this world." I explained I tried to remember everything Abuela told me.

"You expect us to believe Aztec legends?" Rosalie growled, I couldn't help but my narrow my eyes at her tone. For a split second I realized she really was a bitch.

"As a matter of fact I do. And I have nowhere to go, Huehuecoyotl brought me here for a reason and he won't take me back until it's over." I snarled at her, I felt Abuela's conviction in my voice.

"Well then you are welcome to stay here with us." Carlisle and Esme nodded, Rosalie stormed out, and Emmett followed as usual to stop her.

"Thank you." I smiled, Esme and Alice left to get my room ready.

"So you're really from a different dimension?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah My family was here visiting friends and I guess I wasn't far enough away from Mexico the getaway Aztec magic." I scoffed she smiled quietly.

"When will you go back?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know. Huehuecoyotl will guide me back when I have done what he wants me to do." I told him.

"Huehuecoyotl?" Bella asked.

"The Old Coyote. My Guardian, the problem is finding out what he wants." I stared out at the window.

"Where did you live before?" Bella asked me.

"California." I grinned.

"Do you miss the sun?" She asked me quietly.

"The whole week I was visiting today was the only day it stopped raining. I was like so very depressed." She grinned.

"You get used to it." Edward looked at her lovingly.

"You too aren't going to start preaching about how you're each other's sun are you?" She laughed and shook her head.

"The wolves are coming." Edward growled.

"You can smell them." I chirped jumping up, I knew how this worked I saw the movie.

"They want to make sure your safe." He said,

"You mean human." Alice retorted.

"Of course they do, well I'll just go outside and show them." I saw Sam and Paul waiting on the door step. I wondered where Jacob was.

"I'm Fine. They can't hurt me. Your legends tell you of your spirit guides, one of mine is Yoaltecuhtli, Lord of the night. They can't hurt me. Now go home before you guys smell each other to death." Sam barked like he was laughing.

"They want you to go with Bella to the reservation when she goes." I nodded.

"Of course they do." I turned to Edward,

"Do I have to tell them the legend too?" I shifted my shoulder. Edward shook his head,

"They already took the liberty of looking at my memory."

"Come on we have to go to school." Alice pounced on my bed the next morning.

"You mean I can't get away from school in the dimension either?" I groaned.

"Nope and I went shopping last night so you can get out of that bikini." She grinned.

"I like shopping." I smiled if she'd been human she'd have squealed like a little girl. She dragged me to the walk in closet and started throwing clothes at me.

"Hurry up with the shower I have to do your hair!" She chirped at me.

"Alright." I climbed out and got dressed in the outfit made up of items I could probably never afford with a years' worth of waitressing.

"Ok remember the story?" Alice told me.

"Yes, I'm the trouble child who came back to live you." I laughed, she frowned.

"That's not the story." Jasper watched me.

"Jasper why the hell are you staring at me?" I growled.

"I can't smell you." I gave him a blank stare.

"Is the whole from another dimension thing that confusing?" I gaped he shook his head and smiled.

"It's refreshing is all. To not want to dine on you." His accent came through.

"Well I suppose that's a good thing." I laughed as I got out and walked to the office.

"Hello there. You're new aren't you?" I smiled at the lady at the desk, "Do you have your transcripts?"

"Yeah um here." I handed her the packet Carlisle has made up for me.

"You're a Cullen?" She stared at me.

"Yes." I stared her in the eyes; she shook her head and gave me a class list.

"Here." I smiled and walked out of the office I saw Alice waiting for me.

"God do people always act like that?" I snorted she grinned,

"Only when you're a Cullen. Of course you look more like Rosalie being blonde and all." Alice smirked and walked down the hall arm in arm with me the other students stared.

"So what are your classes?" Jasper appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy Shit don't do that!" I jumped about halfway through the roof.

"My apologizes." He nodded,

"Alright I um have Chemistry first EW why science." I crinkled my nose, "Second is P.E. ohh fun. Third is History, then Math, then Piano, and Voice. Wow music is good." I smiled and walked towards the back of the school. I saw Bella and Edward, walking the same direction.

"Hey!" I called after them they turned Bella smiled.

"Hi." She smiled,

"So did you get your classes?" I handed her my list.

"Piano? And Voice? I didn't even know we had these classes here." She frowned. Edward smiled, "Do you play?" I shook my head.

"Sing yes Piano no." the Bell rang.

"I'll see you in the parking lot after school." I called to them.

As I walked into Chemistry I sat down in the back and everyone turned to stare at me. I felt like Bella in the book except I didn't have a Mike Newton yet to stalk me.

"Alright open to page three hundred and seventy four." The teacher Mr. Swingler started lecturing. About half way through class I looked up and saw him leering over.

"Yes?" I started up at him he frowned.

"I haven't seen you lift one finger in work mode Ms.?"

"Cullen." I replied, thinking that my new last name would get me out of whatever was coming.

"Oh a Cullen, so you think you're entitled to not work do you? I had your brother Emmett a year back and I must say he never did any work either. I think you need a detention." He growled before walking up to the front of the class room.

"So you're a Cullen?" The girl sitting next to me whispered.

"A wrongfully accused one but one none the less." I whispered back she smiled.

"Amy Whittaker." She shook my hand under the table.

"Is he always this much of an ass?" She giggled.

"Yes."

"Wow you'd think his dog died this morning." I snorted. She laughed and I realized that for some reason everyone in Forks, well the fictional Forks was really nice.

**Alright I know it's a bumpy road and a long shot but I hate making things make sense so I just jumped right it trust me it'll get better as it goes. **


	2. Spirit World

I groaned as I walked down the hall way towards the parking lot and slammed my bag on the ground by Edward as we waited for Bella.

"Hard first day?"

"You have no idea, that Piano teacher is UGG he's inane insane everything your fingers this your chin this. You suck this. Blehhhh. Oh and what did Emmett do to piss of the Chem teacher?" I ranted Edward Chuckled.

"I think he stole his car." I frowned.

"Well that was stupid and any comments on the tyrant of the Piano teacher because I'm assuming you're like his prodigy." Edward thought for a moment,

"You'll learn."

"No I won't I'll shoot myself first." Bella stopped and stared at me.

"Why are you going to shoot yourself?"

"Ask Mr. Freaking Takimora." I shrieked before climbing the back seat.

"Piano teacher." Bella nodded and followed suit. I watched the forest rise up in front of us. I saw Jacob waiting at the border line with his Rabbit. I felt light headed something was wrong. Bella and Edward got out of the car.

"Hey Beautiful." He chirped hugging her.

"You have a new charge." Edward gritted his teeth.

"Yeah Sam told me where is she?" He turned to the car.

"Lula." He called.

"I can't." He strode over to the backseat; there was no way he was getting me out to car. It's not like I'm Team Edward and stuff cause I'm totally Team Jasper for his accent but I could feel the Magic.

"What do you mean?" he glanced at the seat belt buckle it was undone.

"I don't feel right, something is wrong. I can't go with him." Jacob and Bella where watching us, my shoulder was burning the spirits were angry.

"You'll be fine; if you need to come home one of us will be here to get you." He pulled me out of the car; I felt my face pale I pulled my hood up so Jacob couldn't see my face.

"Lula what's wrong." Bella pushed back my Hood and Jacob froze in his spot.

"I don't feel right, I have to go home." Suddenly Edward grabbed me and pulled me behind him.

"Edward!" Bella cried Jacob took a step forward.

"Control yourself." Edward spat at him, Jacob looked like he wanted to rip Edwards Arms off.

"What's going on?" Bella stared at him, she stood gingerly between them.

"He imprinted on her." Edward growled, Jacob's brow furrowed.

"You what?" Bella crossed back over to Edward.

"No, you can't He didn't this isn't right." I stepped forward, Jacob stepped toward me.

"Lula." Bella touched my arm, she knew was imprinting meant.

"I'm not the one. He's supposed to love someone else!" I cried, my hands started shaking, as my shoulder burned.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Huehuecoyotl is playing a trick; I'm not the one it wasn't supposed to happen like this." I got into Edwards car and locked the door.

"Bella go with Jacob", Edward got into the car.

"I told you it was wrong. I'm from a different world; I'm not the right one. He was a true love in this world. I'm not it." I looked at him. Bella and Jacob drove away in the car.

"Who is his true love?" Edward asked.

"I can't tell you who but I can tell who it's not." I stress laughed,

"Is it Bella?" He stared down the road.

"No, and it's not supposed to be me either. I have to go home; I'm going to mess up your world." I started crying, "I want to go home."

"Where is your home?" He asked me.

"California an hour from the beach and Disneyland and the horse ranch. And My three brothers and my Dad and My Mom and my dog." I sucked in my breath and started crying.

"You'll go back someday but for now you're here."

"I'm not crying because I want to go back. I'm crying because I miss my dog!" James had taken to the me to the Cliffs to cheer me up.

"You know you have a dog now." I sniffled it was Edwards attempt to cheer me up.

"Lulu died before we came on vacation." I sniffed, He wiped my tears.

"He can love you."

"No he can't I'm not worth it." I pushed his hand away.

"How do you know?" Edward wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Because I do. I can't be loved." I stared at him.

"I thought I couldn't find love until I found Bella. Maybe Jacob is your Hero." He turned to me.

"I can't be loved. It's impossible, I have always be second best, and the last time I fell in love the last time I opened my heart it was ripped out my chest. I'm broken no one should want me. He can't want me he hasn't found his true love yet." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"If you're from another dimension isn't it plausible to have too true loves?" Edward saw the light.

"But what if I'm not gone by the time he meets his true love from this world? I can't do that again." I told him I felt my heart starting to break all over again.

"I don't know. But you have to try. I tried not to love Bella and I only ended up deeper in love. Take a chance." He told me.

"Alright." I got out of the car and stared down the road,

"Would you like me to call them?" Edward called out the window.

"No I would like to use your car as a locker room though I need to run." I opened the door and he was outside covering his eyes in almost sixty seconds flat. I put on my P.E. clothes and jumped out.

"Did I make you nervous?" I quipped before sprinting off down the road. I wished I had my IPod. I never ran without music, the sound of my own breathing my heart beating in the silence was irritating. But today I had to think, this was all wrong but I was here for a reason maybe it was to save Jacob from Bella from the hell of being attached to a half vampire child. I mean geesh she's fucking fairy if you really think about it. What kind of twisted hell did he live in? First he's just a normal teenager and then the girl he falls in love with is in love with a vampire who then causes him to turn into a werewolf were in he has to deal the fact that Edward won again on all counts marriage love getting Bella knocked up and to finish it all off with a big bang he imprints on his first true loves half vampire fairy child. And when she gets older she can find out Omg he kissed my mom! And Now I was thrown in the mix and it was totally insane and I hated coyotes. I hated being here in this fictional world that was somehow real and now I was part of the story. I skidded to a stop on the road and turn into the forest. I jumped over the stones and fallen trees still thinking the thought of having someone in love with me with no choice what so ever.

And then I jumped over a tree and tripped on the wayward branch I tumbled into the mud and hit my head on the ground. I lay there looking up at the sky and sighed,

"FML to Pluto and back." I slowly got up and sat down the log.

"Great I'm covered in mud and Ima have the biggest goose egg in the world. Thanks Huehuecoyotl thanks so much! I hate you stupid Coyote." I got up and started walking through the forest, I thought about Lulu. We used to go hiking together, with Micah my brother. I stopped short and realized I had no idea where I was.

"And now I'm lost you suck at being a spirit Guide." I yelled into the forest. I walked until I found the river I came through to get here. I started to follow the river south, mom used to tell me that water always runs south to the ocean. When I ended up at the beach I looked down and saw some cars and surfers.

"Hey!" I called jogging towards them.

"Yo what happened to you?" One of them joked.

"I got in a fight with a tree." I smiled as sweetly as mud covered girl could.

"And a Mud puddle." The first one smiled he nodded before running off into the waves with his board.

"So could ya'll give me the direction to the Black house or town?" I asked.

"We could take you there." A big blonde surfer stalked towards me.

"No just give the directions." I clenched my hand in a fist.

"What you're scared of taking a ride?" They stood in a circle around me.

"Look just tell me where to go." I searched franticly around me and exit they didn't seem that bright. Then I had a though where was Jacob, he was supposed to be in love with me. Couldn't he get me out of this mess?

"Why don't you let us take you there?"

"Why don't I kick you in the nuts?" I mocked him I saw him get angry. I had three brothers he didn't know what was coming.

"Wrong answer." He growled I swung my leg up and kicked him like I was kicking my brother. And dove under his arms and ran down the beach.

"GET THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

"FUCK YOU LOOSER!" I screamed back before I saw Bella turn the corner of a rock with Jacob, I skidded to halt and knocked her to ground. We shrieked. I jumped up

"Lula what's going on?"

"Um long story short I got lost wanted direction ran into assholes and now I'm running from the creepers. Adios!" I jumped up and started to run and slammed into Jacob's chest.

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!" The jocks were getting closer, Jacob gripped my shoulders.

"Ok fine I won't run." I pushed out of his grip, and turned to face them.

"Let me handle this." He muttered.

"I can handle myself." I snorted, his jaw ticked in anger.

"You were just running away." Bella commented.

"Yeah that's handling myself, Bella get of the way Ed will have my ass if you get hurt cause of me." I stepped in front of her. The Jocks lunged at me and boys from the pack jumped over the rocks and pushed them out of the way, the Blonde one grabbed me.

"You shoulda took my offer." He snarled, his spittle landed on my cheek I gaged inwardly.

"And get raped by a hulking idiot like you no thanks." I raised my fist to punch him.

"You'd a liked it bitch." I slammed my fist into his face and I pulled back again but Jacob beat me to the punch literally. The jocks started to run down the beach as the pack hooted after them. Sam grabbed the surfer before Jake could land another hit,

"Get off our land." He growled. He nodded and ran down the beach after his friends.

"You're here two days and you already get in a fight." Bella walked over to me.

"With logs, mud, myself, and some jocks." I smiled at her.

"You are something else." Sam walked over to me,

"That's the way my dimension rolls. It helps when you have three older brothers to fight." I swung my arm and winced. Jacob watched me,

"They hurt you?" He leaned over me.

"You are so way taller than me and no they didn't He just had one hell of a grip."

"Bella why don't you come with us?" Sam led Bella back to the house and left me and Jake alone. I stood there kicking the sand until he spoke.

"Lula I-" he started,

"You what? Don't say sorry cause imprinting is just something that happens. And all I can tell you is that you weren't supposed to imprint on me. I'm not from this dimension, I don't know how long I'll be here or if I'm even supposed to go home alive. And I don't know if I'm going to stay and be your only imprintee but if I do I hope I am because I couldn't make you choose. Because I'm not supposed to be here anyway." I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Are you done?" he asked me, I nodded,

"Yep think so."

"I was going to say that I wanted to get to know you today." I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh so my rant is just like the warning that people put at the end of commercial where you have no idea what their saying?" he nodded, "Alright you've been warned." He led me down the beach.

"So tell me everything I need to know about you." I told him. The sun was setting by the time we'd gotten through his whole life story with the Bella tidbits. I stared out at the sunset,

"Your life seems so exciting, now of course two sisters are pretty hellish in itself." I laughed.

"What about you?" he asked me I sighed and turned to face him.

"Well my Dad is amazing I call him my superman because that's what he is. I'm the only girl so I will admit I am super incredibly spoiled I had a dog back in my dimension, Lulu, she was my best friend we used to go hiking together. She even let me dress her up. And Seeing a Big ass Pit bull dressed and growling is the best thing you will ever see in the world." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're not allowed to dress me up." He joked.

"I will for prom because my last prom sucked." I stared at him seriously.

"Why?" Jacob started doodling in the sand with a drift wood.

"It's a long story." He looked at me, "Well I had a crush on this guy and I really liked him, and I've never liked anyone as much I liked him and no matter how many times he hurt me I always forgave him. Charisma in a man is a dangerous thing." I looked at him seriously, "And it defiantly was in him. Little did I know that I wasn't the only girl he wanted in his harem, he had two others. And he told me that because they were older than me he wanted to spend his time with them and when they were gone he'd be with me. Which is total bullshit but I bought it. And in the end I couldn't take it anymore and I confronted him and he lied to me. He used me to make them jealous that's all I was to him a tool in his ring of twistedness. I really don't have faith in guys anymore sorry. No one has managed to show me that I am still worthwhile and when one of my best friends asked me to prom I thought maybe I was going to whole for a night that maybe I wouldn't feel broken. But when we got there he ditched me. To dance with another girl and hasn't talked to me since. So Prom sucked to sum it all up." I finished and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"He was stupid forever letting you go; I can't stop thinking about you." Jacob smiled at me.

"You don't have a choice." I deadpanned.

"I don't want one." He whispered.

"I can't believe your totally hitting on me and I'm covered in mud with a giant goose egg on my forehead and bruises on my arms. Wow." I laughed and nearly fell off the log.

**I hope you liked it I hope I'm not rushing I'm trying not to but I want to get to the exciting part. **** I'm trying to Flesh her out I hope it works. **


	3. The Trickster

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob said to me as he dropped me at the Cullen's door.

"You didn't do any homework did you?" Esme walked outside.

"Oh you noticed the mud?" She smiled,

"Homework." She ordered,

"Bye Jake." He grinned and got into his car and drove away.

"He's in love with you." Jasper commented as I sat at the kitchen table staring at my math homework.

"He has no choice, I don't even know if I like the uber protective shiz niz." I stared at my calculator, "GOD WHAT IS THIS!" I slammed my head down on the book and groaned, "Ow." Jasper chuckled.

"I see you managed to give yourself a mighty fine goose egg." He pushed back my bangs.

"Yeah that was courtesy of the ground." He smiled

"I have never met anyone like you." Alice waltzed in.

"Because she is one of a kind and should really finish her math homework." And twirled Jasper out of the room.

"Will someone please explain this to me before I give up?" I called out the house hoping no one would answer. Carlisle appeared,

"I'll give it my best." He sat down next to me and read the book.

"You know I was really hoping you wouldn't answer." I picked up my pencil as he started to explain the evil called geometry. It took me an hour to do every step Carlisle explained,

"Alright we're done, did you understand it?" He asked me, my eyes shifted over to him then to the paper.

"No not exactly. I'm just really good at following directions." I smiled and closed my book, "What time is it?"

"It's about eleven thirty."

"Aww man I still have more homework too do." I leaned back in the chair.

"If you need any more help just call us." He smiled and walked out of the room.

"Wait I have to practice playing piano will Edward mind?" I followed him to the living room.

"No he won't." Alice chirped. Grinning I ran out of the room and put my piano book on the stand and stared at the keys.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Language!" Esme trilled from god knows where in the house. I frowned and looked up and fell off the bench shrieking.

"Would you like me to help you?" Edward stared at me clutching my chest on the floor.

"Why do you all insist on scaring the holy bejeebers out of me?" I scrambled up to sit on the bench next to him.

"Alright tell me where Middle C is." He ordered.

"So Bossy." I muttered he deadpanned, "It's in the middle." I chirped batting my eyelashes up at him.

"Try again." He said, I looked at my book and frowned and started counting the keys.

"It's right here." I pointed to the key in the middle.

"Good now what fingers go where?" I stared at the book and picked up my pen and started writing the letters and numbers down on each finger.

"For someone who hates math you do use a lot of numbers."

"I only use them for the sake of being organized." I said nodding my head in a stately manner.

"Ok well at least practice the black keys." I started playing what was on the book's pages and Edward nodded. I don't know how long we sat there just hitting the same keys but he finally stopped me.

"Go to sleep." I nodded and yawned and walked up the stairs heavily to get to my room. I woke up the next morning and groaned, my head was pounding. Apparently goose eggs in the human bruise form are very painful the morning after, kinda like a hangover from hell. "Lula?" Rosalie walked in to wake me up.

"I think the ground gave me a concussion." I sat up and blinked a couple of times.

"Carlisle!" Rose called to him he appeared,

"She has a concussion." He moved my bangs to look at the bruise on my forehead.

"No just a headache I'll be fine I'll be late for school stop fussing." I jumped and walked as steadily as I could to the bathroom without them noticing. I dressed in the preset outfit Alice picked.

I widened my stance as I stared at my opponent in P.E. Class. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. Not only was my head still throbbing I was playing dodge ball last man standing and this kid really wanted to peg me in the face. I dipped to the side as he launched the jelly ball at me, I scrambled for it and threw it back I watched him crumble over and clutch his favorite part of his body. My team cheered and ran up to give high fives when the jelly ball pegged me in the back of the head and my world went black.

The world was foggy when I woke up, _"Get Up." A voice rang through the trees but the leaves didn't even stir. Jumping up I searched around and saw nothing so I started walking the wind blew in only one direction. When I came to a cliff next to a water fall I felt the wind edging me closer. I dove off the cliff and into the water when I opened my eyes I was in the desert. A coyote was staring back at me. "Huehuecoyotl." I breathed the coyote seemed to smile. _

"_Hello Lula." His voice was gravelly and dark. _

"_Where am I?" I replied. _

"_In the spirit world." He reappeared next to me. _

"_Why did you bring me into this world?" I asked him I thought of Jacob and the Cullen's. _

"_I did not. Xiuhtecuhtli brought here. Why I do not know but all will be revealed in time." The Old Coyote said he bounded around me._

"_Why is he playing with me?" I asked. _

"_Ask him yourself." He vanished again and floated above me. _

"_All he gave me was you!" I cried out angrily. _

"_He gave you many things; I'm just here to guide you." His tongue hung out his mouth like a common animal. _

"_Then why don't you guide me instead of trick me into things in this world." I growled. _

"_I would never trick you; I'm here to protect you." He flashed down in front of me. _

"_Can't you tell me anything useful?" I cried out at him. _

"_All you need to know is inside you." He began running towards the fog in the distance I chased him. _

"_How do I find it?" I called._

"_Look inside your heart." His voice echoed as the fog turned the world black. _

"Lula?" My P.E. teacher shook me gently. My eye lashes fluttered as I saw my adopted siblings rush into the gym.

"What happened?" I muttered Huehuecoyotl's voice rang in my ears.

"Mr. Fletcher displayed un sportsman like actions and beamed you in the noggin." I nodded and groaned.

"Would you like us to take her to the hospital?" Alice appeared behind Mrs. Helix.

"Of course." She helped me up and Emmett was practically carrying me but my feet still touched the ground so no one would suspect.

"Alice." I said once we were home and my head had stopped throbbing like someone was throwing rocks at my brain.

"Yes?" she replied perched on the sofa's arm.

"When I was blacked out, I saw Huehuecoyotl." Esme looked at me.

"What did he say?" Alice was serious now.

"He took me to spirit world he said that to find my way home I had to find myself." She looked at me.

"So you're lost?" she repeated.

"No I'm right here. I think he means I don't belong, somewhere but he said to look inside my heart to find the answers." I told her.

"That's really strange." Carlisle walked into the waiting room,

"Alright Lula you can come back now." He led me into his exam room. After he checked me over.

"That Child seems to have completed your concussion from yesterday. You can go home but you can't fall sleep. Or else you may suffer brain damage." He said I could see genuine concern in his eyes.

"Gods be dammed, Huehuecoyotl you did this." I muttered he smiled,

"I'm sure the wolves will have no problem keeping you awake." Alice waltzed in to take me back to Edward so we could go to the Reservation.

"I don't want to stay awake." I groaned as Alice turned her music up full blast in the car.

"I can't lose the only person I can throw parties with and going shopping for now. You only just got here!" She chirped as happily as person who didn't need to sleep could.

"Please Alice for five minutes?" I asked.

"Nope." The car turned off as she jostled me over to Edward.

"What was his name?" He asked me obviously having read Alice's mind.

"Unknown. I already beamed him in the family jewels." I smiled and climbed into the car. Bella smiled as Alice hugged her before she left to fetch Jasper. AS the car drove on Edward played Bella's lullaby and I felt my eyes closing, before someone shook me roughly.

"LULA!" Edward called to me. I jack knifed up my heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Holy Christ Edward what the hell!" I shrieked.

"You were almost asleep." He said I saw Bella and Jacob waiting across the border. Jacob walked over,

"Why can't you fall asleep?" he asked me.

"Freddy Kruger is trying to kill me in my sleep." I snorted, he frowned.

"A boy gave her a concussion today." Edward explained almost nicely. I guess now that Jacob had someone new to obsess over they could be friends.

"What?" Jacob growled.

"You make it sound like he cornered me in the hall way." I gaped at Edward before turning to the over concerned werewolf, "It was during P.E. and I was the last man standing during dodge ball which is the stupidest game ever invented. And I won by beaming him where it hurts the most." Jacob flinched.

"Apparently He's a very sore loser." I smiled grimly, he frowned.

"How is it every girl I even show interest in is a magnet for trouble and injuries?" He sighed. Bella grinned,

"I think it's because you're so studly." Edward frowned and kissed her good bye.

"Yeah defiantly we need someone to catch us." I grinned.

"Now I know you have a concussion." He smiled at me.

**Ok GoodwithWeird, I tried I didn't really go through chapter three but I re did chapter one and two for you. I usually don't write in first person but I'm trying. So let me know if my slight re-fleshing worked. I hope ya'll understand Lula More.**


	4. Love and Tears

I sat in the car and yawned,

"I'm going to visit Emily, Jacob make sure she stays awake." Bella followed the path up to Sam's house.

"Alright let's go do something." Jacob said pulling me out of the car.

"Why? I really just want to sleep." I whined.

"You have an extremely high pitched whining voice." He dragged me behind him.

"Thank you." I smiled at him as we trudged along the beach.

"I want to go to the Mall." I chirped after a while. He looked at me,

"I hate the mall it smells there." He frowned.

"Plug your nose." I suggested.

"Why do you want to go the mall?" Jacob questioned.

"I want to do something normal! I want to go stare at the puppies in the window I want to go to a dress store and put on clothes I'd never wear or buy in a million years and take pictures and be crazy. I miss my friends." I looked up at him.

"As much as I dislike the leeches, I'm sure Alice will go with you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I blushed at his actions, he grinned.

"I make you nervous." I could see the light in his eyes.

"No, I just I've never had boyfriend or had a guy touch me in any sort of intimate way." I muttered my face turning as red a tomato.

"I find that very hard to believe." He looked down at me. I shook my head,

"So does everyone else." Jake's are squeezed tighter around my shoulder. We walked down the beach towards the forests and I just let the air wash over my face the slight chill keeping me awake in his warm arms. The setting sun made the forest glow like it was on fire.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered to Jacob. He looked at me,

"How quickly life throws things you." I couldn't help but lean into him.

"It never stops, sometimes I wish it would. The world just needs to stand still sometimes." I whispered back.

"But it doesn't, I know how it feels to want to stop moving." We stopped and sat on a log.

"Before I came here my family fell apart. My grandparents died and whenever I think about them I think about how they won't see me grow up. They won't be at my wedding to love me and the man I marry. I just wanted the world to stop and I couldn't understand how everyone could keep moving without them. It hurts to miss them. But I guess I got my wish, I'm here." I swallowed the lump in my throat, I didn't know why I was letting him in, and it was just going to hurt in the end anyway. It always did.

"When my Mom died, I ran away. My Sisters where taking care of my Dad and the house, and people kept coming over and staying trying to fill up the empty spaces in my house. And I just wanted them to leave. I wanted to be alone with all that was left. So I ran way to the garage. I was ten but I took a tuna sandwich and a soda and hid in there until Rachel came and found me. I didn't understand why my Mom had to go, and Rachel told me, she left to be our guardian angel she didn't want to go but the spirits called her away. And that she would always be alive in our hearts in us." Jacob ran his fingers through my hair. I leaned against him and felt his arms wrap around me, I felt my heart flutter like it hadn't in so long. With everyone around me disappearing and now I was far away from everything I knew, my world was standing still and Jacobs was moving faster than I could keep up with. I hadn't felt happy in so long and I was starting to fall in love with him.

As the forest grew darker, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"You ready to go home?" It was Alice.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked her.

"No but you can do homework." She chirped. I frowned.

"Then no I'm not ready to go home." I smiled; Jacob stood and looked around the forest.

"You don't have a choice be at the border in ten." The phone clicked off.

"You have to leave." He stared at me.

"Yeah." He pulled me up, I felt his arms wrap around me. Once again I felt the comfort of his body against mine fall over me. "I'm sorry, we have to go." I pulled away and started trudging towards the beach; I knew I was leaving him confused. But I was just as confused.

When we reached the border I saw the Bright yellow Porsche like an evil happy face in the darkness of the night.

"Bye Jake." I got into Alice's car without looking him in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" She asked me as we drove away.

"It's nothing. I just need some sleep." I muttered I watched the trees pass bye and thought about his arms around me. I knew the Cullen's could tell I wasn't right but I didn't care I ran up the stairs to my rooms and curled up under my covers. The full moon seemed to laugh at me through the window panes as I felt the tears start to slide down my face.

The door creaked open and Esme walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Want to talk about it?" She whispered and my heart ached for my mom.

"No." I sniffled sitting up and she pulled me into her cold arms and stroked my hair.

"Is it Jacob?" She asked me. I nodded stiffly, I swiped at the tears.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can keep letting him in. I don't want to hurt him; I don't want my heart to be broken when I go back. I don't want him to imprint on his real true love." I choked out the words.

"When I lost my child all I wanted to do was die, I didn't want to try again I didn't want to hurt again. But When Carlisle saved me I realized it was ok to love something, even if it might not last forever." I was tired of hearing that I should try, I knew I should but I was scared.

"I'm scared that this is all just going to disappear, I can't lose anyone else." I looked at her amber eyes.

"Everything has a cycle; you can't stop it everything moves exactly as the world has planned it to move. And yours wants to be with Jacob, I don't think it's going to take it away from you." I nodded and just stared at the full moon.

I fell asleep and I saw the coyote staring back at me through the mist.

"Why am I here?" I asked him again. But he didn't respond he ran away from me, I followed him till we reached a clearing filled with fire flies. I saw Jacob leaning against the trees.

"Jacob." I whispered the coyote sat and stared at me until I walked towards him. Jacob turned his eyes flashed in the moon light. It wasn't Jacob.

"Lula." It snarled a demonic voice ripped from his throat. The Coyote growled from behind me, "Run."

"Jacob." I whispered I could feel my heart starting to race it smiled.

"Your fear smells intoxicating." The voice purred the smell of carnage seeped from its throat. His claws gripped my arms and I screamed as the coyote latched on to its arm. I ran through the forest and felt the trees grab at my arms like his claws. They stung my face and his howls rang through the air I found myself on the edge of the cliff that brought me here. The Full moon shined behind me. A black werewolf a beast on two legs reared up towards me, His breath was hot on my face.

"Are you ready to die? A guttural voice asked me. I shook my head I felt the salt tears sting my face.

"Jacob Please." I whispered.

"I'm not Jacob. He can't save you from me." It laughed evilly, His claws dug into my throat I hear snarls rip through the air I struggled to breathe as I hoped for Huehuecoyotl to save me. The monster was ripped away from me and the world seemed to move in slow motion as Jacob and the monster tumbled through the forest. Then the clouds moved over the moon a dark shape moved towards me, "Lula." Jacobs's voice whispered. He scooped me into his arms and I saw the Coyote sitting in the distance a smile on his face.

**Alright Tell me what you think and yes Lula is going to stop being an emotional train wreck and Let me know if you think Jacob should get her a gift to make her happy. I'm undecided on what it should be. **


	5. Of Princes and Demons

I woke up that morning the sun was barely rising over the trees; I stumbled down the stairs and saw Alice perched on in the kitchen reading a cook book.

"Please tell me you're not just reading that for fun." I slumped down at the table.

"It's about time you woke up. How do you like your coffee?" She smiled at me.

"It's Saturday if you hadn't noticed I think I'm entitled to sleep late."

"Coffee." She stated again.

"Black two sugars." I replied and lay my head on the glass table.

"You had a nightmare last night." She said as the cup slid towards me.

"Can my brain not work in peace in this house?" I asked her taking a drink.

"Nope but you can tell me while we go shopping." She grinned.

"Can I eat breakfast first?" I replied. Alice smiled like an evil imp and started pulling things out of the refrigerator.

Jacob P.O.V

I waited at the car while Alice brought Lula for the bonfire. She was laughing in the car as Alice spoke, it was the happiest I'd seen her since she'd arrived. Lula walked towards me I could tell she was unsure about something, "Hey." She said quietly, I smiled,

"Hey." She hopped into my car and I drove down the sunset lit highway when we got to the beach she grinned as the blue green flames of drift wood rose against the black sky.

"That looks so awesome!" She grinned at me, I smiled back.

"It's drift wood." She just turned back her mouth open wide, I felt my heart beat faster the light in her eyes was enough to brighten my day. My pack hollered at her, they already accepted her.

"Hey little sister." Emily grinned at her.

"Hi Em." They hugged and sat down talking, apparently Alice had taken her shopping.

"So what did you get shopping?" Leah was talking to her, a first.

"This bikini you wanna see it?" She chirped happily, Leah nodded and she jumped and pulled off her cover up. I couldn't help but be a man and stare.

"Let's go swimming! Test this thing out!" Leah smiled; they girls ran into the water shrieking. I sat down on a log and watched them until Sam walked up to me.

"Remind me to thank her." He sat down next me.

"Why?" he looked out at Leah.

"Didn't you notice for the first time Leah's thoughts are happy. She's smiling." Sam said. I saw her smile as Lula and her let a wave take them out. "Go be happy." He walked back over to Emily. Seth tackled me into the sand. We ran into the water straight into the girls who cried out as they fell into the water. Lula laughed her eyes closed, I smiled and grabbed her around the waist and twirled her into the air.

"Watch out for the big bad wolf!" Paul called and snatched Lula away. She laughed,

"This is not keep away the Lula!" She cried as her threw her at Quil.

"Nope we're just saving you from the big bad wolf!" He laughed; I lunged at him she shrieked as she was launched through the air again.

"Jake!" She laughed I caught her and fell back into the water.

"Now she's my prisoner!" I held her bridal style and the pack laughed.

"What if I don't want be your prisoner?" she pouted at me and I smiled it was adorable what could I do?

"Well I'll tell you a secret. I'm really a prince trapped as a wolf and I need a beautiful girl to set me free." I smiled at her.

"You just used like a million and one fairy tales." She laughed at me as a wave crashed over us. I carried her back to the bonfire and she wrapped her towel up like a blanket and she leaned against me as we all told stories about when we were kids.

Everyone started leaving the fire as midnight neared.

"You want to go home?" I looked down at Lula her eyes where half lidded almost asleep.

"No, you're warm." She muttered I smiled. I wanted her so badly to stay but she was sleeping on a log. The fire started to burn low as I watched her fall asleep, her face was so peaceful and then it changed. It darkened and her hand reached for her shoulder, when the towel fell I saw a tattoo of a claw a coyotes on her shoulder. It was red and seemed to glow in the firelight.

"Jake." She whispered her fingers dug into her shoulders.

"Lula wake up." I shook her as gently as I could but she jack knifed up I watched the paw print fade to black. Her eyes were frantic she saw the fire and then me. I saw fear in her eyes, she was afraid of me, "Lula what's the matter?" she reached up to touch my face like a child after a nightmare.

"It's you." She relaxed and leaned against me.

"Why wouldn't it be me?" I felt something twist inside my stomach.

"It's nothing just a nightmare." She slid away on the log and wrapped the towel around her shoulders again.

"Someone once told me that if you tell someone your dream out loud that you realized that it's not as scary as it seemed." I told her. She looked at me,

"Who told you that?"

"My mom." She looked towards the full moon and took a shaky breath.

"I had the same dream last night but I don't know what it means. Last night a coyote led me to a clearing with fireflies, you were there, but the coyote didn't trust you because it wasn't you. It had your voice it had your face but it was a monster like something out of a werewolf movie. It was black and evil it was going to kill me. But you saved me." She looked at me.

"Lula I will always save you." I told her.

"You did tonight." She whispered, "He was there again, I was trapped in a cave and he wouldn't let me go. But I heard your voice and the sun rose, he can't be in the sun."

"You're speaking like he's real." I could feel my stomach twist.

"It's ok, it's just a dream. I used to have nightmares when I was little. It's ok." She stood I didn't want her to just shake it off, but I didn't want her to get upset.

"Alright, let's take you home." I put my arm around her shoulder and steered her to my car. We drove in silence as the sun rose over the trees. When I pulled up to the house I saw the lights on, they never went to sleep. I reached for the door knob on the porch

"Wait." She grabbed my hand.

"What?" I turned towards her.

"Earlier you told me the big bad wolf was supposed to turn into a prince." She blushed and I smiled, "How do I make you my prince?"

"With a kiss." I whispered, her cheeks flushed darker as I brushed the hair out of her face,

"Jake-" her lips were soft, I could hear her heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird. Her hands gripped my arms until we parted. Her face was bright red, her violet eyes were bright.

"Goodnight." I whispered. She smiled and nodded, "Night." I twisted the door knob and she walked inside. Before I got in the car I heard her shriek and Alice and her were jumping up and down in front of the window.

When I got back to the Reservation I drove to Sam's house. He answered the door.

"Jake it's four in the morning." He yawned.

"I have to talk to you." He walked out on the porch.

"What is it?" He sat down on the swing.

"Lula had a dream about a werewolf spirit attacking her and it took my form." Sam stared at me like I just some super paranoid boyfriend.

"But when she had the dream again tonight on the beach I saw a tattoo on her shoulder and it glowed red. She said when I woke her up the sun rose in her dream the creature didn't like the Sun." he stared at me still, I wanted to rip my hair out.

"She told me that her grandmother had an Aztec priestess put that tattoo on her when she was little. She used to have nightmares when she was little; the tattoo is to protect her in the spirit world." I was giving him everything he needed to draw a conclusion.

"Jacob don't make me just read your mind." Sam sighed, "It's too early."

"She's not in her world, the spell to protect her isn't working right, and the spirits can get to her here. And this one wants to kill her." He stared at me, again.

**Alright it's kinda short but I think ya'll like where it's going. **


	6. Trust your Heart

Lula P.O.V.

I grinned as I stared up at the canopy over my bed, my first kiss was well amazing! My curtains fluttered in the morning breeze as I heard Carlisle turn on the stereo Vivaldi's Winter played like a storm in my head. My world slowly faded away and I opened my eyes in the jungle. I saw a man standing across from me, tattoo's spiraled down his arms and paw prints adorned his chest.

"_Who are you?" I asked him. _

"_Coyotl." He replied. I stared at him, _

"_Coyote." He nodded, _

"_Huehuecoyotl sent you." I realized his tattoo was the same as the one on my back. _

"_I'm here to protect you." He stepped towards me. _

"_From what? That werewolf thing in my dreams?" I stared at him. _

"_Eztli." That was his name, Eztli, blood. _

"_Why is he after me?" _

"_I don't know, but I will find out." He motioned for me to follow him, the further we went into the forest the darker it became. _

"_Where are we going?" I shuffled closer to him, _

"_To find Huehuecoyotl." I froze as something darted infront of us. Coyotl pulled me into him and drew a bow and arrow. _

"_What the hell was that?" I whispered at him, searching the dark forest for the white creature. _

"_A lost spirit." Satisfied it wasn't coming back he steered me back in the right direction. I watched as the jungle faded into the desert and a single mountain rose up before us. _

"_Welcome home." He looked down and me coyotes ran out of the mouth of the cave and greeted us like they were family, people. Once we were inside the cave I saw an old man resting infront of a fire a coyote pelt as a headdress like the old Aztec warriors. _

"_Huehuecoyotl." I glanced at Coyotl._

"_We meet again." He motioned for me sit with him by the fire. Coyotl stood at the door. _

"_Coyo don't be so stuffy sit you don't have to stand guard." Huehuecoyotl said the Warrior sighed and sat down next to me. _

"_So I don't have to say your whole name?" I whispered to him, his black eyes glanced at me and then he wrinkled his nose, "That's a yes." The Old coyote smiled at me. _

"_I'm sorry that this happening now, the protection spell doesn't work as well in this new universe." I looked into the blue flames of the fire. _

"_Why is he after me?" Coyo looked at Huehuecoyotl intently. He opened his mouth to speak and I heard Esme's voice. _

I jumped up and stared at Esme. She looked just as startled as I was.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why did you wake me up?" I asked her running my hands through my hair.

"The Pack wants to call a meeting at the border line." She said.

"Ok I'll be ready soon." She nodded and left the room. My thoughts wandered back to Coyo and Huehuecoyotl, should I tell them or should I keep it secret till I knew why Eztli was after me. I guess it would just pan out in time.

When I got down stairs I saw Emmett waiting for me.

"Did everyone leave already?"

"Yeah I got left behind to babysit till you wanted to leave." He snorted at me.

"Shut up." I stuck my tounge out at him as he chased me out of the house, "hey can I drive?" I stared up at him. He narrowed his eyes, then paused,

"Do you have your license?" Shit.

"No but I have my permit in well the other universe. And you are most definatly over 27 I can drive with you in the car." I batted my eyelashes.

"Alright I don't see a problem." He grinned at me and threw me the keys.

It took us about thirty minutes longer than it should have to get up the border line but I stalled the jeep five times on the way there. I jumped out with Emmett and he wasn't smiling for once.

"Someone else is teaching you to drive girl." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm not that bad." I pouted.

"You let her drive?" Rosalie stared at him.

"She has her permit in the other dimension I didn't see a problem with that." Rosalie looked like she wanted to smack him upside the head.

"Other Dimension being the key frase." She growled at him. I grinned and shuffled over to Carlisle who was speaking with Sam.

"You should stop keeping secrets." Edward whispered to me.

"Jacob freaked out didn't he." I sighed.

"It's my job." I looked up and he was standing across from me.

"That's what's this is about isn't it. The Dreams I'm having. I can deal with it, it's taken care of. You need to concentraite on protecting Bella. Im not going to go crazy anytime soon." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned to me.

"Lets go home." I turned to Emmett he nodded and started the jeep.

"Lula-" Jacob started,

"Don't say anything." I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the forest, "I can handle what goes on in my head Jake."

"It wants to kill you." He growled at me.

"You think I don't know that? I'll be safe. Just Trust me." I pleaded, my thoughts flashed to Coyo. I could tell he was angry. I heard Edward call my name. I turned to yell back and the roar rang through the forest as Jacob dissapered into the green. Rosalie was there in an instant,

"We're leaving." She held her hand out to me I had to cross the treaty line. I was starting to hate the treaty. I saw Sam,

"He's just doing what he thinks is right." He told me.

"He needs to trust me to take care of myself." I replied before climbing back into the jeep. When we got back to the house I put on running clothes and jumped down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked me.

"Running." I chirped back.

"Not with Victoria out there, take someone." I gaped.

"Who? You all can run faster than a fat man eating a burger." I snorted at him.

"Keep your phone on." He sighed. Finally seeing the light, "Stay on the main roads in town." I nodded and sprinted down the driveway. I ran towards town my thoughts racing, I dodged people walking down sidewalks the Sunday sky got darker as clouds gathered over the city. I ran through the park and found myself in the forest, I didn't want to turn around I needed to feel free. The rain started falling in the forest I slowed to a jog then to a walk. The rain came down in sheets my clothes got soaked, my phone was buzzing,

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" it was Esme.

"Out and about I'm fine, I'll come home soon." I hung up, even in this dimension mom were annoying.

"Your wet." I heard Jacobs voice behind me. I turned to face him.

"Yeah it happens when it rains." I watched his face.

"I'm sorry." He stepped towards me.

"It's ok, I just need you to trust me." I stared at his beautiful eyes.

"I cant loose you." He whispered to me.

"You wont." He hugged me.

"You're lost aren't you." He whispered, I sighed.

"No, but you can take me home." I smiled at him.

"I'm not giving you a piggy back ride." I frowned at him,

"I didn't ask for one."

"I can see that lazy look in your eyes, keep walking missy." He grinned steering me in the right direction.

"What kind of big strong wolf man are you? Wont even give the damsel in distress a piggy back ride." I pouted, He grinned,

"Damsel where?" I gaped at him and punched him in the arm.

"Dude not fair I cant even punch you and have it have any of the intended effects." I shivered invouluntarily.

"Cold?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"No." I smiled and moved closer to him. Before we go to the back door, he kissed me again and I smiled,

"I think I'm starting to fall inlove with you Jacob Black." And I've never seen anyone smile that big before.

**Ya'll know I like to leave on a relatively happy cliffhangery note but not to worry the story isn't getting boring yet, next chapter is going to make your head spin. **


	7. The World Keeps Spinning

"Wake up we're going hiking." I saw Jacob standing shirtless in my bed room and shrieked.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BEDROOM!" not that it wasn't every girls dream but still. He dodged the pillow I chucked at his face.

"What the Hell!" He picked up the pillow.

"Get Out! I'm not even cute yet!" I pulled the covers over my head and pointed towards the door. I heard him snort,

"You're cute all the time."

"Jacob Black get out of my room before I sick Emmett on you." I peeked over the covers and saw Emmett appear at his name.

"Dude why are you in her room?" He dragged him out.

"Why are girls so-?"

"Confusing? Fact of life we'll never know." I heard them say as they walked down the stairs. I sighed and fell back on my pillow, "To early." I kicked off the covers angrily and rolled over to the edge. "I don't even have hiking clothes." I snorted and grabbed jeans and a sweatshirt Alice had bought me. "Ok Ponytail or hair down." I pulled up my hair and then shook it out. "Down, ok I'm ready." I bounded down the stairs and put on my running shoes.

"You done yelling?" Jacob walked over to the stairwell.

"Yes Sir." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house and into the forest.

I smiled as I walked through the forest with Jacob, then he stopped.

"Sam's calling a meeting I have to go but I'll be back don't move." I grinned,

"Oh I see you don't like playing Horsy." I teased he wrinkled his nose before kissing me on the forehead and taking off in wolf form. I stared around the forest when I saw something flash in front of me. Jumping up I tried to find it again when it knocked me over. Scrambling away I started running through the forest I wanted to call for Jacob but every fiber of my being was screaming for me to just keep running. I stopped when I came up against some rocks. I whirled around when I heard a voice.

"You're special aren't you?" I saw Victoria circling me.

"What makes you say that?" I said trying to keep my breathing even.

"That wolf loves you yet you live with the Cullen's." She stepped toward me.

"If you plan on killing me do it, it won't do anything they won't jump in rashly. Their smarter than you. They win." I spat at her she lunged forward and pinned me against the rocks.

"You think so? I think the wolf would be awfully broken up if I tore your throat out and threw your bloody heart at his feet." She snarled.

"Do it. I dare you." I glared at her, She smiled she knew my heart was beating a million miles an hour.

"How about you bring me Bella and I'll leave everyone alone. Maybe I'll even spare you, would you like to join me?"

"How about you leave and forget your pitifully stupid James and move on with life. Oh wait you can't because you don't have one, your dead bitch." I spat in her face, I could feel her hands digging into my arms.

"I can't wait to kill you." Her teeth grazed my neck as a roar echoed through the woods. Sam's black wolf barreled through the trees and Victoria sprang away throwing me aside.

Paul's chased after her Jacob passed all of them his teeth gnashing like an angry crocodile. Embry stopped and nudged me with his nose. I nodded hooked my fingers through his fur as he lead me through the forest to Emily's house. She came out and saw me,

"Lula?" Embry barked and she took me inside, he came in,

"Red head came after her." Emily touched my neck, I flinched she saw the scratches. I looked out the front door in silence, I was trying to process what had just happened, Huehuecoyotl hadn't let me be in real danger yet and now he was letting his guard down. The Coyote was walking away from me. Emily sat down next to me,

"Call Bella." I whispered, the Cullen's needed to know. She nodded and got up and Jacob ran through the door. "Lula." He whispered he yanked me off the couch and crushed me against his chest. Feeling his warmth his heart beating as fast as mine did, I started shaking and crying.

"She was gunna eat me!" I sobbed and gripped his arms. I sniffled and became quite as I realized everyone was watching me. I cleared my throat and looked at Sam.

"We have to arrange a meeting at the border." He announced, I nodded and Jacob walked me to his car. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Please don't blame yourself." I whispered.

"She could have killed you and I was at a meeting like a puppy being called by its master." He growled, I was silent.

"You still came. I thought for a split second I was going to be abandoned, Second best again." I sniffed and wiped the tears that threatened to spill over.

"I will always come for you." He held my hand tenderly, a tear slid down my cheek. I saw The Cullen's waiting for me at the border. I got out of the car and walked towards them, I saw Bella.

"Victoria attacked Lula today in the woods." Sam said out loud.

"You left her alone?" Rose growled, I shook my head.

"He didn't know." Embry snarled back.

"What did she say?" Carlisle asked me.

"She threatened you, all of you. She told me that if I brought her Bella you would all be spared and for my good deed she was going to-" I closed my eyes, "turn me and if I didn't she was going to tear out my heart and eat me. I told her no." Jacob's breath hitched.

"She thought that if she killed me you would be rash and just attack her. She wants the Volturi to destroy you and leave Bella for her. She though that leaving my body on Jacobs doorstep would destroy the wolves too." I opened my eyes and stared at all the aghast facing looking back at me, "I told her it wouldn't work so she decided that she would eat me." I touched the scratches on my neck; Carlisle motioned for me to cross the border line. I walked away from Jacob and immediately the feeling of safety left my body.

"There's no penetration, but they may scar with the venom." He said the entire tribe seemed to visibly relax; Rosalie wrapped a stone arm around my shoulder.

"We'll take her home." Jacob's brow lowered in anger.

"I'm not leaving her again."

"It's ok." I whispered crossing back over.

"She can't hurt me anymore." I kissed him and he held me to him.

"I've never been happier to hear the sound of a heart beating." He whispered the pack was talking and Sam and Carlisle were discussing plans of action. I smiled and inhaled his sweet smell, "I love you." I told him for the first time. His fingers ran through my hair I could feel his smile as he rest against me.

"Lula." Rose Called for me, he let me go gently and I walked over to her she picked me up and carried me all the way to my bed room.

"Sleep love." Rosalie was like a mother and Big sister to me; I could help but love her. Even though all I really wanted right now was Jacob. I could hear them talking down stairs,

"We have to protect her." Carlisle voice echoed through the house.

"We have to protect Bella too." I couldn't take it. I stumbled down the stairs.

"You need to protect Bella. If I die I'll just go to the Spirit world until Huehuecoyotl takes me back home. You can't be worried about me too, you're already straining resources with watching Bella and her family, and you have to forget about me." Jacob had to forget me too.

The next morning I knew what I had to do. The Cullen's were going hunting and Jacob thought I was staying with Bella, but Bella thought I was with Jacob. But I was alone.

Walking slowly though the house I memorized every detail of the house my new home, my old home. I closed the door and walked down the highway towards La Push.

Jake P.O.V.

I rang the doorbell at Bella's house; I needed to talk to Lula about yesterday. I was in love her and I couldn't stand knowing I wasn't the one protecting her.

"Hey Jake." She answered the door.

"Hey, can I talk to Lula." Her eyes narrowed.

"She's not with you?" Bella asked. I swear my heart stopped beating.

"She's supposed to be with you." I could feel my anger rising.

"She's supposed to be with you." Bella countered. My thoughts were racing; Bella grabbed her phone and called Edward.

"Lula's missing." She put the phone on speaker.

"She's not with you? Or Jacob?" Edwards voice was calm I couldn't even speak. I could hear the others in the back ground.

"Last night she said we needed to forget her to protect you." He breathed,

"Why?" Bella asked.

"We're coming back." Carlisle's voice filtered through.

"What's going on?" Bella asked I could tell she was tired of not understanding.

"She's trying to get back home." I ran knew where she was going."

Lula P.O.V.

I walked through the forest; I knew what I had to do. I had to go home. The tears ran down my face, I loved him and I couldn't love him anymore. He needed to protect Bella, I was in the way he got hurt protecting Bella, and what if protecting me killed him? I was messing up this whole universe; I was messing up my whole life, my heart. I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Lula." Jacob's voice rang in my head.

"Go home Jacob." I whispered.

"No! I love you and I'm not going to let you do this." He growled. I yanked my arm away.

"Jacob you can't love me. I don't exist here; you need to let me go." I swiped at my tears my voice choked. I turned and ran.

"Lula wait!" Jake ran after me I ended up at the cliff.

"I'm sorry I can't." Jacob stood a foot away from me.

"Lula why can't you let me love you?" He touched my face.

"I can't lose you. I can't hurt again. No one else can die" I whispered to him.

"I would never hurt you." I pulled away,

"Not on purpose. If I go back there's no one for me, no one to protect me to love me, I don't want to get used to that. I don't want to get used to love. Because then I have to get used to hurting again."

"Lula I won't ever let you go. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if that's what it took I'd do anything to be with you forever." He pulled me to his chest I felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I stared into his beautiful eyes, and pushed away from him and jumped off the cliff. I heard him call out my name the wind rushing past me the dark water rushed up at me, I hit with a splash and the icy water stung my skin and the waves pushed me towards the rocks. The waves crushed me against the rocks I couldn't feel the magic Huehuecoyotl wasn't there. I couldn't be wrong, I had to go home, and I couldn't die. But as the waves pushed me deeper into the water I realized that I was going to die. I was going to die and I'd broken his heart in the same five minutes. The water was getting darker as I kicked as hard as I could toward the surface. Then strong arms circled around my waist. When we broke the surface Jacob wasn't even looking at me he swam me over to the dry rocks and pulled me out of the water.

"What were you thinking? Why would do that?" He pushed the hair out of my face franticly.

"I was thinking it would hurt less if I went back now. That I could save you" I whispered through chattering teeth.

"Don't ever do that again. Nothing would hurt more than losing you. When you didn't come back up I thought you were gone and I've never been more afraid." He kissed me to make the point. Suddenly the Pack was on the beach calling to us, Sam was bounding over the rocks to get to us.

"What happened?" He squatted down next to us.

"She jumped off the cliff. And almost killed herself." Jacob cradled me against his chest.

"But guess what stupidity didn't kill me." I tried to smile but I was still so cold.

"Why can't you humans just stay away from the cliffs?" he asked. I smiled remembering Bella's stunt in New Moon.

"Their magnets to the idiotic." He shook his head and helped Jacob us and he carried me across the rocks to the beach.

"I have to take you home." Jacob told me.

"No, I don't want them obsessing over it." I was thinking of my new Family, Rose would blame Jake.

"You just tried to kill yourself and if you get pneumonia I'm going to kill you." He said taking me over to his car. I frowned when I had to sit by myself.

"It's cold over here." I whined. He glanced over at me and smiled I could still see the fear in his eyes. He turned on the heater and drove me to the Cullen's house. He came over and pulled me out of my seat bridal style and carried me up the steps, Carlisle and Esme appeared in an instant. "What happened?" Jasper and Alice appeared.

"She tried to go back to her dimension." Jacob growled.

"Wolf leave a bad taste in your mouth darling?" Rosalie snarked at him.

"Just Love in general." I glared at her she smirked.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked me.

"I jumped off a cliff." I could fell the guilt and anger raging in my head. I wanted to go home, these were supposed to be fictional characters and yet they were so real, this whole world was so real. My pain was so real. Jacob was carrying me up to my bedroom and put me in the bathroom. And walked out.

Alice walked in; I looked at her as she turned on the bath water.

"Don't drown yourself in the bathtub please." I sighed she led me over and closed her eyes.

"Get in." she sat on the chair in front of the vanity, I pulled the curtains closed around me.

"Why did you try to leave?" She asked me after a while I sunk down deeper into the hot water.

"I don't want him die for me."

"No one is going to die, except Victoria and her army." Alice told me firmly.

"I'm useless. I can't fight anyone; I'm just going to be in the way."

"Lula you need to stop looking at your flaws and fears and start remembering why you're here. You are here to help us do something and if defeating Victoria is what it takes then that is what we are going to do." I heard the door close as she left, I got out and got dressed, I crawled into bed and felt someone lay down next to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, Jacob's arms pulled me close to him and I watched the shadows flicker on the wall.

"I love you."

**So did I make your heads spin? Read and Review!**


	8. Pinky Lee

A week went by with a strict schedule of life with werewolves and vampires and barely anything normal except school.

"School always has a strong smell of team spirit." I wrinkled my nose as I walked down the hall way with Alice.

"They all do." And smiled, "and it's not always a good smell." I stopped in front of the student activities board, "What?" Alice followed my eyes, "Sports? You want to join a sports team?"

"Swim team try outs are in a week."

"You want to join swim team?" She repeated.

"Yeah I swam as a freshman and sophomore; I was in training back before I got sucked into this dimension. I wanna do it Alice." I pulled the biggest puppy dog eyes I could.

"Alright Alright, we'll go to the sporting goods store after school." She dragged me off to my next class.

"Ahh Yes!" I punched at the air.

"I remember when women wore dresses to swim in." Jasper gingerly picked through swim suits.

"What do you think two piece or one piece?" I held up both.

"Two piece is abs eye candy for the swimmers, but one piece means happy boyfriend." Alice tapped her chin. I sighed,

"Happy boyfriend is no fun." I hung up the two piece and walked to the changing room to try it on.

"Do you need a cap?" Alice called as I stared at my reflection, I missed being in a swim suit.

"Yes mam, and goggles and a swim bag pretty please." I hung the suit on the hanger and walked out.

"Alright Legally Blondie, I got you pink goggles and a pink silicon cap because they work better apparently." Alice stared at the package.

"Why don't you get this one?" Jasper held up a synchronized swimming cap with multi-color flowers all over it.

"OH MY GOD! No." I laughed and snatched it from his hands, "This is amazing." I felt a sudden pang in my chest; my team mates would have loved this. My old team mates.

"Alright let's go home." I walked over to the cash register. Jasper watched me with a suspicious look on his face.

Later that night as I stared at my text books,

"They don't make sense do they." Jasper walked into my room. I stared at them,

"You don't mean my books do you." I turned to face him.

"It's hard to understand this world sometimes, I think of how simple life seemed before I was turned. But I realize that my life would mean nothing if I had not become what I am." He told me.

"I know I'm here for a reason and I fit in better than I did in my old life, but then something reminds of them and I feel like an actor in a movie except at the end of the day I don't get to go home to something else, I used to think I knew how the movie ended. But I got lost somewhere in the middle." I ran my finger through my hair.

"If your life is a movie I'd like to know the title." He joked with me. I grinned,

"I think its called Twilight." He stared at me.

"Alright get in warm up give me a 200 free and then we'll see what you can do." I pulled on my cap as the coach yelled at the new people; there were four of us compared to the ten already on the team. And I thought I lived in a small town.

I dove into the water and closed my eyes stream lining all the way to the other side of the pool.

"You're good." The other new kids told me when we'd finished our 200.

"I missed this." I laughed at them.

"You! Pinky Lee get over here." The coach barked at me, I climbed out and swam over.

"You've had training before." He looked at me.

"Yeah, I swam club till freshman year then team till sophomore year."

"You're a junior here."

"I moved, I was um with a foster family until my Uncle Carlisle found me."

"You got a sob story Pinky."

"Not one you probably want to hear." I stated hoping I wouldn't have to remember the story I had.

"I need to know all my swimmers possible mental break down causes." I cocked an eye brow at him.

"Alright, well my mom was Carlisle Cullen's sister and she was in a car accident but I got shipped into the system because my uncle lived in Alaska at that time they couldn't contact him. So when they moved here Forks he tried to find me and well here I am." I looked at him hoping I would just get throw into the pool now.

"Ok, Drake get over here." A tall blonde boy jumped up and walked over.

"Yeah Coach." He glanced at me.

"Pinky Lee is in your lane." He smiled,

"Alright let's go." We walked over to lane one.

"Why am I in lane one?" I asked him.

"Coach thinks you're going to be top notch. Of course here it's not hard."

"Then why are we the only ones in this lane." I smirked at him.

"Hey this is my ticket out of here." He told me and snapped on his goggles.

"Chill man." I held up my hands.

"Lane one and two 500 free, 200 fly, 50 cork screw and then 100 cool down weakest stroke. And the repeat." I watched the coach write down the ladder set on a white board.

"Alright Pinky show me what you can do." Drake grinned at me and pushed off the wall.

After practice I changed in the locker room.

"Did you have fun?" Drake walked up to me swinging his keys.

"Oh yeah, love 500's. So much." I grinned at him, he laughed.

"Yeah those are great."

"How many times did you lose count?" I picked up my bag.

"Um once I think. Why?" Drake walked next me down the hallway.

"Because around 10 you started slowing down and I was like this close to passing you." I smiled.

"Oh really?" he walked backwards next to me.

"Watch it."

"Watch what?"

"That bench." He tripped backwards and landed on the green bus bench. He laughed and jumped up.

"You need a ride home?" Drake asked me. I looked around the parking lot I didn't see Jacob or Alice.

"Yeah sure, you know where the Cullen house is?"

"You're a Cullen?" He asked me opening the passenger side door of a 67 mustang.

"Love your car and yes I am." I jumped in.

"Yeah I know where it is, they found my dog once." I had to stifle a laugh and the urge to ask if it was dead.

"Really? I used to have dog, back at the foster home." I said without thinking, my cover story was easier to talk about. I could tell he wanted to ask me about the foster home, but he didn't, he turned on the radio instead.

The song, Long Black Train by Josh Turner came on,

"I love this song!" I started singing to myself, he turned it up.

"If I sing you sing." He glanced over at me.

"Alright." I blushed; we started singing I started harmonizing. Then it hit me,

"You're in my Voice class!" I started laughing.

"Oh I knew you looked familiar." Drake pulled onto the dirt road that led to my house.

"I recognized your harmony." He pulled up and I saw Jacobs Rabbit sitting in the drive way.

"Alright well this is your stop." He reached over me and opened the door for me.

"Oh so charming." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"See you tomorrow Pinky Lee!"

"Bye Drake!" I waved as he back out the drive way. I turned and saw Jacob and Alice standing on the front porch. Arms crossed.

"Hey."

"You were supposed to call me to pick you up." Alice tapped her foot.

"Who is he?" Jacob's eyes were dark.

"My lane buddy." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Lula why didn't you call me." Alice asked me.

"Drake offered to bring me home, I thought I'd save you gas." I pushed past them into the house.

"Lula!" Jake called after me.

"No! You don't get to be the jealous boyfriend because nothing happened nothing is ever going to happen! Hell you haven't even taken me out on a real date yet! You never even asked me to be your girlfriend! Because you know that the normal thing to do! You just assumed I was because you imprinted on me! Yeah I read between the lines but I shouldn't have too! But too bad for me I'm in a world that shouldn't exist and you don't get to judge the little bit of normal I found!" I slammed my bedroom door.

"Lula." Alice tried to step in.

"I'm going to take a shower!" I yelled. I paced in front of my bedroom door. I could hear Jake talking quietly to Alice they were arguing.

"GO HOME!" I screamed and ran into my bathroom, and locked the door.

I let the hot water run over and I could feel my shoulder start to burn,

"Lula." I heard a voice in my ear. I turned off the water and grabbed my robe.

"Hello?" I looked around the bathroom, I didn't see anyone. I walked over to the fogged up mirror and wiped it, a black figure stood behind me. Whirling around I thought of every stupid scary movie I had ever seen. I stifled a scream as I saw Coyo standing in the mist.

"Holy shit why are you in my bathroom? How long have you been here?" I narrowed my eyes at him and clutched at my robe.

"I just got here and my eyes were closed I promise." He said.

"Can they hear you?" I asked him glancing at the door.

"I'm a spirit on this plane, I take no solid form. I have placed a guard on this room; they cannot sense what goes inside or hear." He told me.

"Ok why are you here?" I asked him.

"I sense your distress. I was sent to make sure you weren't harmed. The Wolf spirits watch the pack they sensed his anger and sent me." I nodded.

"Oh well thank you, but I'm ok. Just an argument with him and Alice." I told him.

"Have you dreamed of Eztli?"

"No not since I went to the spirit world."

"Good, Huehuecoyotl cast a spell of protection after you woke, that means its working. You must face the tasks at hand, before you can face him." Coyo glanced at the door.

"Lula?" it was Alice.

"Hold on." I turned to face him but he was gone. I opened to door,

"Yeah." I walked out.

"You ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine I just gotta get dressed." I glanced at the door she got the message and walked out. I sighed, "Shit." I fell back onto the bed.

"My life sucks."

**Alright well I think it's getting better, but read review and I don't mind ideas that you guys would like to see in the story. BYEEE till next time of course.**


	9. Date Night Fright Night

The next afternoon I saw Drake in voice class; I moved my seat and sat next to him.

"Hey Pinky what's cooking." He grinned.

"My Brain." I sighed.

"Long day?"

"It's going to be longer." I replied my thoughts went to Jacob.

"I going to assume this has to do with the ultra-buff native on your porch." Drake pulled the song book out of his backpack.

"Alright Kids, Mrs. Lee is out of town so I will be your substitute teacher. Today you will be listening to the soundtrack from Phantom of the Opera. Enrich yourselves." The sub wrote her name on the board put the cd in the stereo and sat down.

"Well yes, it does have to do with the Native."

"Boyfriend? Did I cross a line?" Drake teased.

"Yes and no but he thinks you did." I tugged on my braids.

"And you don't?"

"Of course not, you are officially my friend and he is officially an asshole who has to live without me for as long as I deem necessary." I cracked my knuckles to make a point.

"Oh he's whipped I'm assuming." Drake grinned.

"No, he's just really protective." I softened my judgment, He did love me.

"So since you have a boyfriend I'm going to guess that you don't want to be seen running with me after practice." He replied.

"I would be glad to be seen running with you, it'd do him good if he saw." I grinned.

"Alright I'll even take you out to eat afterwards."

"I don't want to punish him that much." I stuck my tongue out at Drake.

"Ok fine we'll go make macaroni and cheese at my house afterwards."

"That I can live with." I smiled and started listening to the music.

"You ready?" Drake walked over as I finished putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Yes sir." We walked out of the pool house, I threw my bag into his car and we started off down the road.

Almost thirty minutes later we stopped at the highway.

"We can cut through the forest to get back to the school." Drake said.

"Sure." I wasn't afraid of the forest, too many werewolves watching me anyway. We ran through I could see dark shapes flash through every once in a while. Drake didn't seem to notice them, when we got out of the forest at the school I realized that one of my earrings was gone.

"Oh Shit, I lost my earring."

"You were wearing them when we passed the oak tree." Drake wiped his brow.

"Let me just go look, Alice will kill me if I lost one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll meet you by the car in like five minutes promise." I walked back into the forest. I scanned the floor and when I looked up I saw Paul dangling my earring in front of me.

"He had you tail me didn't he?" I snatched it from him.

"No, I saw you with the Yuppie and had to do my brother good." Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Jacob needs to learn that I'm not his property." I snarled at him.

"But you are his." Paul growled.

"Every prince has to win the princess." I snorted at him and stomped away.

"You're not acting like a Princess!" Paul barked after me. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him and walked back to Drakes car.

"You found it?" I nodded, "Wow I honestly thought you wouldn't." He opened up the passenger side door.

"Oh gosh I'm all gross." I sat down.

"Well I can honestly say that you don't smell gross." He teased me.

"Oh shut up I smell like the inside of your gym bag."

"No you don't, my gym bag smells like roses." Drake said proudly as we pulled up in his driveway.

"Alright let's go inside and get cooking." When I walked into his house I looked around and it was incredibly boring, like no one really lived here.

"Yeah I know it's very bland, but my parents travel a lot, so they aren't ever home." He told me.

"That kind of sucks doesn't it." And then I was knocked to the ground by a dog that licked my face, "Oh gosh." I laughed.

"Mya!" Drake called and the collie backed off.

"I take it this is your dog." I got up off the floor.

"Yeah, she's my guard dog." He joked.

"Oh I see you have a movie cabinet, let's see." I stared picking through his cabinet, while he made the macaroni.

"No way you have chick flicks." I called.

"I have a sister; she goes to college in Salem."

"Massachusetts?" I asked, I did not need Drakes family to be weird too.

"Oregon."

"Ok so that kills my witch theory." I heard him laughing.

"Alright did you pick something?"

"Yes we are going to watch Red riding hood." I grinned,

"You like werewolves." He handed me a bowl of Mac and Cheese and put in the DVD.

"You have no idea." I couldn't help but think of Jacob and Paul.

"I like her." He said about the main girl.

"Of course you do she has huge knockers." I pointed my fork at him.

"I bet you like the black haired dude." He pointed his fork back in a challenge.

"He's not my type."

"Oh yeah you like natives."

"Yes I do, now shut up the movie's almost over." I turned away, I wanted to tell him, that I was a native, I was Aztec. But that wouldn't make sense if Carlisle was my Uncle, I wished it would though. At least he hadn't commented on my tattoo I didn't know how I would explain that.

After the movie was over,

"He got turned into a werewolf and she didn't?" He gaped.

"Well that's no fun." I agreed.

"It would have been way better if she had turned into a bad ass she wolf and they went around like a Hollywood power couple." He dumped out bowls in the sink.

"Oh gosh, no." I laughed I heard my phone buzzing, it was Alice.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You're with him aren't you?"

"While that's none of your business, yes I am."

"Well you need to come home, we have news of Victoria." I closed my eyes the new born army, I'd almost forgotten.

"Ok I'll come home." I barely noticed that Drake had stopped washing dishing and was watching me.

"I have to go; I'll see you Monday at school." I grabbed my back pack and he turned to hug me, I hugged him and once I was outside I realized Drake hadn't smelled at all. He smelled familiar but I couldn't place it.

As I started walking down the street I realized how dark it was until a red convertible pulled up next to me.

"Get in." It was Rosalie, "We need to talk."

"About?" I asked her.

"The boy you've be hanging out with. While I don't particularly like Jacob, I really prefer you're with someone who can protect you from the enraged vampire hunting Bella. And if you tell him that I actually believe he is capable of anything above the Neanderthal standard I will eat you." Rosalie told me.

"He is just my friend, and I'm currently punishing Jacob for being a major butthead, the fact that my new friend happens to be a really attractive boy is just the icing on the cake." I told her.

"Now that I can live with." She told me as we pulled up in the drive way. I couldn't help but smile.

When I walked in Jasper was drawing on a pad of paper.

"What's going on?" I asked, I already knew but it would be strange if I didn't.

"Victoria is building an army of New Borns and they are coming for Bella, which means the Volturi will come soon after." I realized what a problem that would be for me.

"Ok so they'll be mad Bella is Human, and that there was an Army, and I'm sure Aro will want to talk to me being from another dimension and all." I babbled out loud.

"He shouldn't have to find out." Emmett said.

"When Jane's powers don't work on me just like yours don't, he'll wonder what it is, he already wants Bella turned, as far as he knows I'm unattached." I told him.

"I was thinking about that we could have you hide with the werewolves, the Volturi certainly wouldn't want to go onto their territory."

"What if they already know about me?" I felt a sudden fear, if I was vampire, Jacob had to kill me.

"I would have seen it in his thoughts." Alice replied. I could my shoulder twinge this wasn't going to go well; nothing here was ever easy for me.

"We need to tell the pack, they need to know how to fight them." I said, they nodded.

"Bella you can call." Rosalie told her. Bella looked over at me,

"I'm currently ignoring him." I said and went upstairs to rinse off. The house was quiet after I got out of the shower; I rolled onto my bed and fell asleep.

"Lula wake up." I opened my eyes and watched Coyo look around the jungle.

"What's going on?" I got up and brushed the leaves out of my hair.

"We need to keep moving." He started walking briskly.

"Alright speed racer, what's going on." I jogged to keep up with him.

"Your Aura is alive, the spirits can tell that you aren't one of us, it makes it easier for Eztli to track you when you stand still. If we keep moving the spirits won't be drawn too you." He explained.

"Ok I'll keep moving." I followed him through the green mist that the spirit world was bathed in. we finally reached a river a wolf pack stood on the other side.

"We're stopping?" I asked him.

"Most spirits stay away from running water unless they are water spirits; it washes us away from familiar places. They like to stay in what they know, which is why most spirits don't move one to the afterlife.

I saw a white wolf at the head of the pack, his eyes were icy blue.

"Why are the wolves here?" I asked Coyo.

"These are the spirit protectors of your wolf pack. They want to meet you, know why they are protecting you as well." Coyo led me across the rocks in the river and I sat cross legged across from the wolves, all of them were white. Spirits, but only the leader had blue eyes.

"You are Lula." The wolf spoke.

"Yes." I replied his voice was familiar I wondered if I had ever dreamed of him before.

"You are the one Jacob has imprinted on." He was stating facts.

"Yes again." I replied. The wolf nodded,

"He loves you." I nodded, "and you love him?" My eyes widened, "yes." I said quietly, as much as he pissed me off I did. The wolf walked passed me as the world faded and his scent washed over me in the slight breeze. Lotus Incense, it was familiar. I shook it off thinking of Abuela she had used it. Hadn't she?

Edward woke me up,

"We have to go meet the wolves at the clearing." I nodded and jumped up,

"Kay just let me put on some jeans." I walked into the closet and put on jeans and my new swim team sweatshirt. School sweatshirts were always the most comfortable.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We walked down the stairs where Bella was waiting.

"Morning."

"I need coffee." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You don't need it, you want it." Bella corrected.

"Same thing." I climbed into the back seat.

"Coffee has been shown to stunt your growth." Edward told me.

"What are you two? The Parents in training brigade?" I asked them, and I realized they would be good parents to the child that was going to steal the love of my life. How ironic, at least she would have good manners, and be tall for that matter.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the car; Edward woke me up when we reached the clearing.

"I'm up I'm up." I said jolting awake and stumbling out of the car. Bella and I perched on a log and waited for the wolves. I waited for Jacob to appear. Sam came through the trees first, I saw Paul he watched me for a minute. I was sure they all knew I had gone running with Drake.

Jacob crossed the clearing to sit with me and Bella. But she was busy watching Edward get beat up by Carlisle.

"I'm sorry." I told him quietly. He rested his head on my lap, "But you have to let me have normal friends ok." He closed his eyes and then opened one to look at me.

"That's a yes right?" I smiled, I felt his throat rumble. I smiled and rest my chin on his head and watched the others fight while running my fingers through his fur.

Jake walked into the forest with the pack after it was over, and then came back through as a human.

"Yeah?" I looked at him,

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." I grinned,

"Of course." He smiled,

"Pick you up at seven." And he was gone.

"See men aren't totally insensitive." Alice appeared next to me.

"Shut up." I laughed and walked back to the jeep. Later that night I stood in front of the mirror holding up outfits. And threw them down in frustration,

"ALICE I HAVE A CRISIS!" She waltzed in,

"I was waiting for that." She smiled and started digging through my closet.

"Ok here wear this dress, these shoes, this, and get into the bathroom stat." Alice ran out and brought back an inhuman amount of makeup. I slipped on a short tiered strapless blue and white polka dotted dress, red heels, and a pearl necklace.

"Get in here its six thirty." Alice whirled me around and started curling my hair, half up half down, pink shimmer eye shadow, sparkle filled blush, and the brightest red lipstick I've ever seen. She sprayed me with a perfume, I could barely smell it, it was so light like a daisy but exotic like an orchid. I heard the front door open,

"He's here." I felt my heart start pounding. Alice threw a white leather purse at me. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled, I was excited. When I walked down the stairs Emmett was standing next to Jacob his arms crossed like the overprotective bear of a person he was. Rosalie looked like she wanted to tell what was what and Esme and Alice just looked overly excited. But Jacob, he never stopped watching me.

"Ready?" I asked him,

"Yeah." He said clearing his throat, Edward suddenly glared at him, and Alice smiled like there was no tomorrow. I wondered why for a minute then remembered that Edward could read mind, and it didn't take a genius to know what Jake was thinking. He was after all a man of instinct. **Sorry lol I had too. ;-P**

He opened my car door when I heard Carlisle,

"Curfew is eleven." I smiled,

"You're such a dad!" I called back; Jacob smiled and closed my door.

"You know that you're beautiful right?" Jacob told me as we drove down to the village center.

"Well now I do." I smiled at him.

"You are so beautiful." He grabbed my hand as we pulled up to movie theatre.

"Oh a movie, classic." I teased him.

"Those lips could be put to better use than being a smartass." He told me when he came around to open my door.

"Oh really." He pulled me up and kissed me.

"Yeah really." I laughed and sauntered away and ran smack into someone.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." I looked up and saw Drake.

"Hey there Pinky." He smiled at me.

"Hey Drake." Jacob walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You must be Jacob." Drake shook his hand.

"You're Drake." Jacob voice was low; I kicked him with my heel. He grabbed my hand,

"She's a great catch, plus she loves you." Drake told him. Jacob looked down at me, "Well I got to go, see you Monday." He waved to me and walked back down the street.

"You're supposed to be nice." I scolded him.

"I was." He walked over to the marque, "What movie do you want see?" I stared at it,

"I'm not going to be stereotyped and watch a romance or a chick flick." I told him,

"All that leaves is horror, and children movies."

"I guess we are watching a horror movie then." I sighed I could already feel my heart beat faster.

"Alright, two tickets to Blood Moon." I looked at him, "You would choose that." He smiled and we walked inside, about half through the movie, I was wishing I had picked a chick flick. I was latched onto Jakes arm and literally trying to cut off his circulation. The Monster flashed in front of the screen I screamed and buried my head behind his shoulder. I heard him laughing, "This scares you?" he whispered.

"Shut up." I growled and peeked back over his shoulder blood splattered across the screen. I was gone.

"Just watch the end." He pulled me upright and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I watched the screen; he held my hands so I couldn't cover my face. I heard the dark scary music.

"Jake come on, Please." I whispered, the girl was wandering around the forest.

"She's gunna live calm down." He watched the movie.

"Jake." I squeaked as the monster flashed over the screen.

"God you're such a chicken how are you going to handle the army?" He teased me, but I didn't respond I was too busy being traumatized by the image on the screen as the monster leaned into kiss the main girl, like a sick horror dream that would never end. When the credits rolled, he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Lula?"

"I'm traumatized I hope you know that." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know you should find a better use for that tongue." He teased me, I blushed.

"Really?"

"Really." He kissed, and all my fears of the movie screen melted away. His fingers ran through my hair and tipped my head closer to his face. We stood in the theatre until the cleaning lights clicked on. I laughed as we ran out the back exit.

"I should probably get you home." Jakes arm was wrapped around my waist.

"And leave me to my nightmares?" I batted my eye lashes at him.

"I have no problem sleeping with you." I blush at the very much there insinuation.

"I'm sure my brother would have a problem, not to mention Rose." I nudged his side, his face dropped,

"She pisses me off so much." I raised one eye brow.

"You piss her off just as much." He opened the car door. He drove slowly and the music was soft in the background, I saw a dark shadow at every turn.

"Are you really scared?" Jacob glanced over at me.

"No." I pouted hand found mine.

"How are you really going to fare when the army comes?"

"I'll just have to stay with Bella." I replied.

"I can't have you unprotected.

"I'm not." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He pulled into the drive way.

"I didn't want to worry any one, but I've been back to the spirit world, Eztli hasn't come back, there's a spell of protection on me. But I have a spirit warrior protecting me, now his name is Coyotl."

"A spirit warrior?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds far-fetched but he's real he came to our plain when I fought with you."

"He can cross worlds?" Jacob's voice was getting more and more protective.

"Well yes but that's beside the point. Your spirit warriors are watching me too."

"What?" he stared at me.

"The wolves, I met them yesterday night in my dream." I realized that I should have kept it a secret like I had the whole time. I was just freaking Jacob out.

"That makes this loads better." I said sarcastically.

"I can make it easier to comprehend." I told him, he cocked an eye brow at me.

"Yeah How?" I leaned over and kissed him, "better?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." His voice was deep and husky.

"Goodnight Jacob." I kissed him on the cheek and slid out of the car and walked up to the front door. My family was waiting in the living room.

"So." Alice drawled.

"So we watched a horror movie and I'm traumatized, but other than that it was magical." I joked with her. Rosalie frowned, "He took you to a horror movie? Boys still pull that trick?" Emmett grinned,

"If you weren't already in one I'd take you." She punched him in the arm.

**Alright I hope you like I didn't realize how long it actually was lol, I was really into this one. Kay Read it, Review it, Love it. Please. **


	10. Cinderella and Her Fella

**Ok before I start this chapter I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing it. I've gotten some amazing reviews and You guys have made me keep writing this story. My other fanfictions, no one reviewed so I lost hope but I'm really glad you guys all love this one. THANKS SO MUCH!**

I walked down the hall ways the prom posters stuck out at me. I knew there was the whole pending war thing, but I really wanted to go. I mean this year I had a good date and he wouldn't ditch me for another girl. "You planning on taking the native to prom?" Drake walked up behind me.

"Yessir, who are you taking?" I started walking down the hall way with him.

"I was thinking I would just go stag, let the ladies come to me." He ran his hand over his hair.

"You're not that hot dude." I laughed at him. He grinned,

"I'll see you at practice Pinky." He turned into room M14 and I kept walking to Chem.

I snuck my phone out under my desk,

"Hey you're my prom date."-Lula

"Do I have to wear a tie?"-Jacob

"Yes."-Lula

"Fine :-P"-Jacob

I smiled to myself and changed the message.

"We're going prom shopping after school"-Lula

"I thought you'd never ask."-Alice

After practice I ran out of the pool deck, "BYE DRAKE!" I yelled jumping into Alice's not so conspicuous yellow Porsche as we took off.

"Ok Try on these." Alice handed me almost a entire rack of dresses.

"Why didn't we bring Rosalie?" I asked her as I walked into the dressing room.

"Because she wouldn't let me pick out nearly as many dresses." Alice said as if it was the most common sensical thing to know. And yes I just made Sensical a word. After ten dresses that didn't fit right in any place anywhere. I was almost in tears.

"Alice I'm never going to find a prom dress." I sniffed.

"You have two week to find one, don't worry we'll find the perfect dress for you." Alice hung up the last dress and walked out with her arm around my shoulder. I was silent as I watch other happy girls standing in line at the cash register.

"Do you want some icecream?" Alice asked me.

"Yes." I sniffed, she laughed and we walked arm in arm to the ice cream parlor. The next week passed by like nothing, every night the pack and the Cullens were training to defeat the new borns, Alice was always watching the Volturi. No one wanted them to come here. And Most of all they were trying to figure out what to do with me.

"Do you want to go with me get my tux?" Jacob asked me when he picked me up from swim practice.

"I haven't even found a dress yet!" I cried, he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you going to have a super girlie freak out because you don't have a prom dress yet?" He asked me.

"No!" I sniffed and pouted.

"You are aren't you. I'm definatly not equipped to deal with this." Jacob teased and that made me cry.

"You're not helping!" I wiped away my tears.

"You're crying? Why are you crying its just a prom dress. It's not like it's your wedding dress." He pulled the car over.

"It's Prom!" I sniffled.

"Please stop crying." He softened his voice, "I don't care what you wear." I frowned.

"You're just saying that. Every guy wants his girlfriend to have an amazing dress that makes her look salivating that he wants to rip off later that night." I cried.

"Did you just say salivating?" I swear he giggled.

"Shut Up! Take me home." I pouted and scooted as far towards the window as I could get. He sighed and drove me home, I got out of the car,

"I love you." He called, I turned around and stuck my tounge out at him. Alice walked out to the car.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine in five," I walked into my room and saw a box on my bed.

"Four, three" I untied the bow and took off the lid.

"Two." I pulled apart the wrapping and saw something sparkle.

"One."

"AHHHHH OH MY GOD!" I jumped up and down as I saw the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen in the world. I ran down the stairs and slammed into Alice,

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I screamed and then I turned to Jacob.

"I love you too." I kissed him then ran back up stairs and giggled myself to death.

Rosalie came in,

"Im going to assume the screaming and giggling is because you saw your dress." Rosalie sat down on my bed.

"Yes I love it can you help me put it on pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" I made my biggest puppy dog eyes at her. She sighed,

"Alright Alright." I squealed with joy and slipped into the dress. My mouth fell open as Rosalie Laced up the back. Staring back at me in the mirror was a girl wearing a strapless silver glitter mermaid gown that split at the bottom to reveal baby blue satin. And This girl looked happy, happier than she'd been in a long time.

"You look beautiful." Rosalie told me, sweeping back my hair. I smiled,

"Do you think he'll like it?" I turned to her.

"Of course he will." Alice popped in.

"And if he doesn't I'll kill him." Rosalie said. I twirled around the room,

"This is going to be amazing." I fell back on my bed.

A few weeks later, I sat in the bathroom with my eyes closed as Rosalie did my hair and Alice put on my makeup. I could feel every curl as it dropped down on my shoulders.

"He is going to think you're an angel." Alice told me, "look up." She swept on mascara.

"Ok keep your eyes closed, I got your heels." She slipped them on my feet like I was Cinderella. Rosalie clipped on my necklace and my earrings.

"Ok follow me." She led me out of the bathroom to the full length mirror in my bedroom.

"Ok open your eyes." She stepped back. I was covered in shimmering makeup and lotion. I sparkled I looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Thank you so much." I turned to them, I only wished my mom could see me. They smiled,

"You're welcome baby girl." Rosalie said and hugged me. I walked down the stairs and cameras started flashing, I saw Jacob waiting for me in a black tux. His face told me everything. I started thinking about that song Come what may the version from Moulin rouge, and that song was written all over his face.

"Hi." I said when I walked up to him. He smiled, "Hi."

"Pictures!" Alice trilled and pushed us together to pose.

"Ok Alice that picture a million and one, we actually have to leave the house to go to prom." I laughed. She sighed,

"Ok Fine but we're having a party next year." I smiled, if I was still here, and we weren't dealing with a boyfriend stealing fairy child.

Jacob drove in silence,

"You're awfully silent." I commented.

"You're just so beautiful." He told me. I bit my bottom lip, and laughed. I saw people I knew from my classes, I saw Bella's friends, they all waved and the girls whispered. Jacob was smirking, so I assumed they were saying he was gorgouse which he was, but he was mine. I saw Drake with about ten girls, every song he had a new one to dance with.

"Pinky!" he laughed as he walked over with a giggling brunette on his arm.

"Hey Drake." I stopped dancing long enough to hug him, and then he was gone. The Slow dances started as the Prom king and Queen we're announced.

"You're so beautiful." Jacob whispered as I rested my head on his chest.

"You're blind." I muttered.

"And You're an Angel." I looked up at him.

"And what are you?" I asked him, he smiled,

"What ever you want." Jacob wiggled his eyebrows, I laughed.

"You know sometimes I think you are an Angel, and I never want you to go back to heaven." He wound one of my curls around his finger.

"I'm in heaven." I told him. Suddenly Jacob looked up,

"Sam's calling." He whispered.

"But's Prom." I pouted at him.

"Im sorry I have to find out what it is I'll be back I promise." He kissed me chastely and walked away through the crowd. I heard a familiar voice behind me,

"May I have this dance?" I sighed,

"Yes." I turned to link hands with Drake.

"So where did he go?" I paused,

"Bathroom." Drake narrowed his eyes.

"Phone call. Sorta." I muttered.

"I'll buy it for now." He twirled me out and back in.

"So where's your girlie of the hour?" I asked him eager to get the topic off of Jake.

"I have no idea." He replied, I laughed, and then I heard the voice for a split second.

"Tasty." I whirled around.

"Lula?" Drake asked me, he pulled me in closer. And then I smelt it, the incense.

"I thought I heard someone." I looked around and saw the flash of red hair in the crowd.

"I have to go." I started to go towards the gym door. Drake followed me.

"Lula wait!" he grabbed my arm, I kept walking towards the lockers, when the lights went off. He pulled me into his chest.

"Stay with me Lula." His voice was deeper, different.

"Lula." I heard her voice echo through the hall ways. And then something grabbed my arm and launched me across the floor. I screamed, and then snarls ripped through the hall way like a stereo it was so loud. Victoria screetched like a wounded owl and a wolf howled into the darkness. And then Drake was at my side.

"Come on we have to get out of here." He carried me out of the hallway and into the parking lot, I saw the pack running towards the school Jacob was at the lead.

"What happened?"

"Victoria attacked, didn't you save me? There was a wolf in the hallway." He pulled me from Drakes arms. I looked over at him, his tux was ripped and spattered with blood. The incense, his eyes were ice blue.

"You're a wolf." I pushed away from Jacob. He nodded,

"You know him?" Sam stepped forward.

"We swim together, but I met him before in the spirit world." I reach out him, our palms met like Tarzan and Jane. My shoulder burned, I heard the boys gasp. They didn't know about my tattoo.

"Who are you?" Jacob's voice was a low growl as he pulled me back his arm wrapped around me posesivly.

"I was sent by your ancestors to protect her. When you cant." Drake told them.

"Dude you're blonde." Jared said.

"Do you know nothing? Her ancestors have no claim to this world anymore, or else Coyotl would be here instead of me. In my first life, my father was a conquistador, my mother was an Aztec priestess and because he was in the said of the gods they married. He was a werewolf. The Spaniards brought wolves to the south. I'm connected to her, and I can protect her." He stepped forward. I could tell Jacob was not happy about this.

"It's ok, Its natural in the Aztec world of the womans guardian to change to that of her true loves spirit guide. The spirits cling to the old ways." I tried to reassure them it was ok. But I wasn't even sure myself if this was going to be ok.

**Alright if you guys didn't see that coming, Im sad I gave a lot of hints lol. Alright so enjoy review and love it. **


	11. Blood Guts and Prom

"Lula?" Drake asked me once we were at the Cullen's house I turned to face him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I turned to face him.

"You had to find out for yourself. All the clues where there." He told me.

"IM TIRED OF HAVING TO FIND OUT FOR MYSELF WHY CANT YOU SPIRITS JUST MAKE IT EASY! I ALREADY HAVE A CRAZED VAMPIRE WHO WANTS TO EAT ME! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO THROW INTO MY WORLD?" I screamed at him. Jared and Paul walked into the room, looking menacing as ever.

"They want you in the other room." Paul said to Drake. He looked at me then walked out.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked me. I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"No. I'm not ok." I kicked off my heels and started pacing.

"My last prom sucked because the asshole I went with ditched me for another girl and this year I was so happy but Sam called Jake and then Victoria showed up and then she tried to eat me again and then my best friend the only person I thought was fucking normal turns out that he's not even alive he's a spirit from the spirit world. What the fuck is that?" I ranted at them. "I hate Prom." I sat down on the sofa.

"You still have next year, when this whole thing is over." Jared tried to tell me.

"Not if she kills me first." I whispered Paul looked out the door way.

"She won't get you." He said, and I saw the softer side of Paul.

"Come on Sam wants to see you." I walked into the living room where Drake was on trial.

"Tell us what happened." He told me. I could see Jacob watching me,

"Well after you called Jacob, I was dancing with Drake and then Victoria flashed by I saw her and so I left to find Jacob, Drake followed me and I didn't really know why. And then the hall way lights turned off, and she grabbed me and threw me across the floor. I heard a growl and then she let me go. I thought it was Jacob because the wolf howled. But when I opened my eyes she was gone and Drake was there, in a ripped suit with blood on it." I watched Jacobs face as I spoke.

"Her army is getting ready to move in. She wanted to take you out first, so she could focus on Bella." Alice told me, I nodded.

"She would have gotten her if I wasn't there." Drake interjected.

"I'm glad somebody is good at their job." Rosalie sneered at Jacob.

"I called Jacob, it was my fault she was alone." Sam glared at her.

"And if he wasn't there she'd be dead or one of us." Rosalie said pointing at Drake. I swore I could feel Jacobs pain and misery.

"Victoria got past all of us. Even my sight." Alice said she was trying to sooth the fight.

"He doesn't need to be here, we can protect her." Paul said.

"We're already straining our resources on Bella, someone needs to protect her." Jasper said. Everyone was arguing Esme was trying to make peace and Carlisle was trying to calm Rosalie down. I could see Paul starting to shake, Jacob was arguing with Drake.

"STOP WOULD EVERYBODY STOP FOR ONE SECOND!" I screamed at them.

"Stop fighting! This is my fault; if I had stayed in the Dance hall it would have been fine. I panicked; if I had just stayed there none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault." Sam told me.

"No it is, if I had kept my mouth shut instead of bad mouthing the crazy bitch she would have left me alone. But my pride got the better of me, and I did. If I hadn't jumped off that cliff in my world, none of this would be happening. You have to protect Bella. Drake can protect me so you don't have to leave your pack. He can't die so you'll never have to worry about her taking him out of the picture." I explained, they stared at me.

"How is it you're so rational." Emmett asked me.

"Someone has to be." I replied, before I walked away.

"I'm sorry I left you." Jacob walked out to Esme's garden where I was.

"It's not your fault Sam has terrible timing." I looked up at him. He sat down on the bench next to me.

"I still don't like him." He said after a while.

"You don't like any guys that like me." I rested my head on his shoulder, he dropped his head.

"That is not my fault. It's instinct." I laughed,

"That is such a cop out." He smiled; it was a few weeks before I saw the smile again. He was on patrol every night. The school year was coming to a close, and so was Bella's life. Edward showed me the ring before he proposed; it was defiantly Bella's style. If she had a style of course. But it made me miss Jacob more, it made me wonder if I was going to be around long enough to grow up and get married. The morning we were supposed to go to the campsites, Jacob came to pick me up.

"I don't want to go." I told him, he hugged me.

"You have too, you need to stay safe." He led me out side.

"You need to stay safe." I looked up at him.

"I'm indestructible." He laughed, he was cocky but he wasn't all there.

"You have to promise not to worry about me. You have to stay focused on the battle." I kept picturing the movies in my head. He was supposed to get hurt, but I didn't want him to be any more hurt than he already had to be. He pulled me into his arms and started running towards the camp site. Drake was already waiting there.

"I have to go now. But just don't leave the tent." Jacob ordered before phasing, I watched his shadow disappear into the forest.

"I love you." I whispered, my stomach was so knotted it almost made me cry.

"He'll come back." Drake told me as he held open the door to the tent I could feel the chill in the air. That night I felt the wind billowing against the sides of the tent. Drake was outside in wolf form, I could picture it blue eyes shining through all the white, and I could picture Jacob keeping Bella warm.

Jacob P.O.V.

"You miss her." Edward watched Jacob while he lay with Bella.

"I love her." I replied, Edward glanced at Bella.

"She loves you too, more than you know." Edward said, I looked at Bella sleeping.

"What did it feel like when you thought you lost her?" I asked him.

"I wanted to die; I would never wish that on anyone." He told me, I wished I could heart Lula's heart beating. I was silent; I could hear my Packs thoughts as they waited in the clearing. Wondering worrying, I could feel Sam, he was worried about Emily. She was vulnerable too. If the new borns got that far. When the sun rose over the snow covered hills I heard the call.

"I have to go." I told Bella. She nodded, "Don't worry everything is going to be ok." But I could tell she didn't even believe that.

Lula P.O.V.

Drake came into the tent,

"It has begun." I could feel my heart beating faster, and then I heard footsteps on the snow outside, Drake started to growl.

"Just let me have her." Victoria snarled at him. Drake launched himself at her; I opened the tent and saw his blood spatter on the white snow. I could hear his voice, "Run." And I ran I ran as fast I could. I heard his snarls her screams through the forest, and then I heard silence, my heart pounding my ears my breath ragged in the sharp cold air.

"I win little girl." Her voice echoed before she sank her teeth into my throat. I screamed as she let me fall to the floor, "Will he love you now?" she laughed; I could see my blood as it pooled on the forest floor. I couldn't feel my body, it was on fire a numbing fire than coursed through my veins, and I could hear the screams of the eternally dammed in my head, my screams. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, slowing down one beat at a time. Arms wrapping around me, someone cradling me against their chest, I could feel their heart beating; I could feel Jacob so far away.

"Jacob." I whispered, as the world faded to black.

"Lula!" Carlisle called my name through the darkness. When I opened my eyes I could see the surprise on their faces.

"Carlisle." I gasped; I sat up looking for Victoria.

"She's gone. Edward killed her." They told me.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"She bit me, I was dying." My hand reached for my neck.

"She bit you? Are you sure?" He asked me moving my hand to look for himself.

"You're still human." Alice told me.

"She can't be turned." Drake walked over.

"Why not?" They asked him.

"Yoaltecuhtli won't let her. He watched over all creatures of the night, she's protected from Vampires. They can drink from her but she will never turn."

"I'm sure Aro will want to meet you." Jane appeared out of nowhere.

"Jane." Carlisle stepped in front me.

"What an interesting arrangement you have here." She pointed towards Bree.

"She was not part of the killing. We'll take responsibility for her." Carlisle said.

"We cannot allow her to live." Bree fell down in screams as Felix carried her away. I heard her screams as Edward stared her down.

"You've done what you came to do. Now leave." Jane looked at me.

"She comes with us. She knows too much." Felix snatched me out of the circle.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed, the Cullen's started for me.

"Do you need us to destroy your family to take you or will you come quietly?" Jane asked me. I could see Drake; this whole thing was bigger than me.

"Take care of Jacob." I whispered before I vanished.

"Drink this." Felix handed me a drink, and I stared at him, "It's not poison. It'll help you sleep."

"No thank you." I pulled away from him and sat in a corner on the private jet. Who sells a private jet to a cult of vampires? Today's society that's who. My thoughts turned to Jacob.

Jacob P.O.V.

Carlisle had to reset every one of my already healed broken bones. I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up I saw my Pack around me.

"Where is she?" I couldn't see Lula; I sat up and looked around. Their faces were grave, no one was speaking their thoughts were blocked from mine.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I demanded. Sam stepped forward.

"The Vampires took her." His voice was hard, my heart stopped beating I ran from the house towards the Cullen's. I tore inside,

"Where is she?" I flung open her bedroom door. Alice was behind me,

"The Volturi took her." Alice told me.

"She can't be gone." I stared at her.

"She's alive, Aro wants to test her." Alice's voice was low it was dark. I'd never heard it like that before.

"We're going to Italy. We're going to get her back." Rosalie stepped in.

"I'm coming with you." Carlisle appeared,

"We can't risk exposing you to Aro. You'll be vulnerable there; I've seen what he will do to werewolves. We'll bring her back. Don't worry." He said. But I couldn't help feel a darkness empty hole start to form in my heart.

**I hoped you liked it. I really tried in the battle scene but nothing I wrote was as good as that, so sorry. I tried don't hate me. Lol **


	12. Bleeding Hearts

Felix led me down a dark hallway once we were in Volterra; I recognized the hall ways they were taking me to Aro. When he led me in through the big double doors, I saw them Caius, Aro, and Marcus and they were all staring at me intently.

"You're the latest edition to the Cullen coven." Aro stepped down towards me.

"She can't be turned." Felix repeated, Caius walked down,

"What are you?" His red eyes stared at mine.

"Human." I replied.

"Insolent." Marcus commented.

"She's Aztec." Aro was behind me I felt his cold fingers on my tattoo. They flashed back to Marcus,

"Perhaps we should test this theory." They gazed at me.

"Ciro hasn't been fed in a few days perhaps we should test him as well." I felt my heart stop beating; I was going to be eaten. Again. Shit. I glanced towards the door but Felix gripped my arms and walked me swiftly up stairs and towards a large oak door.

"We'll come back soon." Felix's eyes were dark and they pushed into the room, locking the door. I strained my eyes against the darkness, the sunlight glittered past the curtain edges a shadow flashed across them, and my heart started beating faster.

"Please don't hurt me." I whispered into the dark, I felt a hot breath on my neck,

"It'll only hurt a little." An evil guttural voice rang clear next to my face. I tensed as hands gripped my arms, "Please." And then it bit me, I couldn't help but scream, I tried to struggle but it's hands were like stone I could feel my bones twisting. I had no choice but to slump against it as it drew long draughts of life from my body.

"Please." I groaned, I felt the hands loosen and red eyes looked in mine I felt the world falling away from me, the floor was cold but I never felt the impact, I was numb. My eyes fluttered shut and I let the dreamless sleep take me over.

The sunlight was warm on my skin; it shined off a broken mirror a dark figure stood next to the curtains.

"I'm sorry." It was boy,

"It's not your fault." I glanced at the door, "Aro planned this."

"You're his experiment now." The boy said.

"I can't be turned." The shadow shifted in the sunlight, he stepped closer he needed to see for himself, my breath caught in my throat as he became clear. I felt his fingers touch my neck I stopped breathing.

"You're afraid of me." He pulled his hand back and I saw pain in his red eyes.

"You did technically eat me." I felt bad for him, he was different, and he wasn't like the rest.

"I'm sorry, Aro likes to toy with people, you and I are the only ones who've survived." He sat on the edge of the bed I was in.

"What are you?" I asked him, his skin wasn't white or cold yet his eyes were red and he drank from me.

"Hybrid." I wondered if he was like Renesme would be.

"Of what." His hair curled down to his shoulders brown with red.

"My Father was a vampire, my mother was a werewolf."

"Immortal enemies."

"Romeo and Juliet." He replied to me.

"So can you turn?" If he could get out why hadn't he?

"Yes, but only for Aro's games."

"Games?" I could only imagine what he had to go through.

"Gladiator, My bite I lethal to human, vampire, and werewolf." He closed his red eyes.

"You must be surprised I'm alive." I glanced at and saw a small smile on his face for a second.

"Very, at least I shall not live my existence alone." He looked at me.

"I can't stay here forever." I looked at the door.

"Aro will not let you go." He stood and walked over to the window.

"He's going to have too." He looked back at me,

"There is someone out there looking for you?" I could see Jacobs face in my mind, I could hear his voice say I love you and my heart ached.

"Yes. A coven of vampires that Aro covets, and a pack of werewolves." I whispered the last part; Aro didn't need to go after my family.

"So I take it imprinting is real." He turned me.

"Very much so."

"I've never met a girl liked you."

"No offenses but you've probably eaten all the ones you've met." He chuckled quietly,

"You are strange-"he cut off,

"Lula." I told him. He nodded quietly,

"Ciro." He shook my hand. The door creaked open I saw Felix standing in the door way.

"Felix." Ciro growled.

"You feed well?" he glanced at me, "Still alive?"

"It's a lot more than that to kill me." I spat at him.

"Don't worry, there's more to come." His lips turned up in a smirk as he strode towards me.

"Now Felix irritated blood does not taste as good as blood that's laced with Fear." Aro's voice came from the doorway.

"Come my dear, we have work to do." He held out his arm for me to take. I took it gingerly,

"Most don't leave Ciro's room alive. You're very lucky." He told me as we walked down the halls.

"I'd be luckier if you let me go home." I snarked at him,

"You are home my dear." Aro said it so bluntly I froze in the hallway; he really wasn't going to let me go, "Hurry along." He jerked me so viciously I thought he would break my already bruised arms. He led into a large room where three beautiful stood,

"Lula I should like to introduce you to Sulpicia my beautiful queen, Caius' wife Athenodora, and Marcus' wife Didyme. They'll attend to your wardrobe." He left the room with Felix.

"So you're his new obsession." Didyme said circling me like a hawk on a mouse. A mouse with nine lives.

"She'll be a princess; her blood gives him power over all who drink it. Like a drug." Athenodora twirled her fingers through my hair.

"Well a princess must be dressed like one." Sulpicia said pulling ball gowns off the racks.

"We'll start with these." I realized they were all dress in gowns too, trapped in an era that no longer existed. She led me into a dressing room, the first dress was emerald green it tapered at my hips and then became full, I could hardly breathe but I doubt that was the least of my worries. When I looked in the mirror I realized how pale I was, and my thoughts wandered to Jacob would he care if I looked like a vampire? Would he still love me if I ever reached home? They finished dressing me up like a little doll in a black gown. "so beautiful Lula come my dear." he place his hands on my shoulders and his eyes dilated "perhaps just a taste?" it was like I had no choice he gripped my wrist I tensed like a child getting a shot I locked my knees in an effort to keep a straight line of thought.

I wished that any gods that were out in this world or beyond would just let me go.

"How extraordinary her tolerance of pain surpasses most perhaps there is a place for you in this empire." he gently dabbed at his lips with a white lace handkerchief and motioned for Felix to guide me to my new room. I sat down gingerly in a large chair sitting in front of a roaring fireplace the curtains were dark and drawn the heat of the fire chased away the chill that had entered my bones.

"Eat." Felix ordered as a small dark haired maid entered carrying a large tray of assorted foods. "And so she becomes a useful house pet no longer an animal." I glanced at him.

Felix scoffed and I saw Ciro enter silently as he looked down on him with a smirk. The maid vanished as soon as Ciro moved to close the door. "Aro has a new drink of choice." his fingers danced across my wrist. "You should eat." he picked through my food. "Watching someone drink you twists your stomach" I replied,

"He won't let you die, you must eat or the punishment will be worse." Ciro started placing small bits of food on my plate and placed it on my lap. His kindness made me miss everything I had grown used too, I couldn't stop myself I started crying. Ciro wrapped his arms around me and sat with me in silence until I stopped shaking.

"I can't even fathom what you must be going through." He told me.

"I feel so weak, I can't protect myself here, and I can't even keep a strong mind, you've been trapped in this hell for your entire life. I've only been here for two days and I'm a mess." I swiped at my tears; he turned my face towards him.

"You're not weak; I've never met a stronger person. I promise you'll go home."

"I just want to hear him say it one more time." I whispered staring into the red flames in front of me.

"Say what." Ciro's arms loosened around me.

"I love you." I whispered only someone like him would have heard me it wasn't for humans ears, it was for Jacob and I could only imagine what pain he was in.

"He will always love you." Ciro ran his fingers through my hair.

"He won't love me forever." I thought of Renesme, their lives would move on without me. Every day was a step closer to the end of my happiness. I leaned back against Ciro and pictured them together in my mind and my life seemed to grow a little bit darker.

**Alright I know I took a bit of a dark turn with this chapter but I'm in a rather dark mood with school starting in a week. But I really need you guys to let me know what you want. Do you want Lula and Jacob together forever or do you want him to imprint of Renesme? I need to know. Thanks!**


	13. Eternal Damnation

"I can't stand it one more day!" I stormed into Ciro's room my dress swishing angrily against the marbled floors.

"You mean you can't stand Aro." He corrected he turned to me, I noticed the paint on his shirt.

"I've been here two weeks and you still haven't shown me everything you can do." I glared at him and walked up to his painting.

"Who is she?" I looked at him,

"No one and everyone all at once." The girl had reddish blonde hair her head was framed by an ornate mirror she was running a brush through her hair. She had no reflection no face but an image.

"It's beautiful." The way he made her hair shine was lifelike.

"You were saying something about Aro?" it snapped me back to reality.

"Oh his latest twisted plan I managed to get it out of the secretary. He's having a ball and he's going to show me off to his best patrons. And they'll be allowed a tantalizing taste." I twirled my hand in the air.

"He's using you to gain more members he's threatened by your family." Ciro gripped my wrist, I notice his eyes where growing darker.

"Have you been eating?" I whispered I couldn't help but feel the fear in my body.

"I'm fine." He pulled away,

"Ciro-"

"I'm fine Lula." His voice was so dark I sat stunned watching him paint, finally I turned and left. He avoided me for the next few days, when the ball finally arrived I was trapped in my room being tended to by scores of maids, I couldn't help but of how Alice would have loved this. I could hear the party begin as the sun set, it was almost midnight when Aro arrived at my door.

"It's time my dear." He held out his arm. I gripped it out of fear; I could feel the chill in the air from a hundred vampire's cold bodies. All of his guests seemed to perk up as I reached the top of the stairs,

"My Dear Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce Lula Cullen." I could feel all their eyes on me, and their noses. He led me down the stairs we were flocked by vampires obviously of the older charter. I felt like a young girl in a novel who is being promised to a man twice her age for her families' monetary gain. But I suppose in a way I was.

"Aro she's lovely, your latest pet." The mate of one of the gentlemen ran her cold fingers over my arms.

"She tastes even lovelier, Lula." Aro gripped my arm as I tensed. The Man lifted up my wrist and glanced up at Aro.

"May I?" he barely asked, Aro nodded, I tensed I waited for it to be over. I felt his lips on my wrist and I closed my eyes I heard him say,

"You must try this dear, it's extraordinary."

"She's a marvelous creature; she's not turning or even pulling away." I heard their voices and felt their lips.

"How you come across such creatures I will never stop pondering."

"Ah well I suppose I'm just lucky." He spoke with such arrogance I wanted to scream out that he'd kidnapped me, but I knew inside they all knew about that already.

"Demetri, come dance with our lady." Aro called Demetri appeared and took my hand,

"Let's have a talk shall we." Aro turned back to his guests, I looked up at Demetri.

"I haven't met you yet." I spoke to him.

"I've been busy running your family in circles." He smirked.

"You're a tracker."

"I can track anyone." He was arrogant, he reminded me of Paul. Of course Paul would help me escape first ask questions later.

"My family is coming for me." I told him,

"Of course they are, once they get through all of my obstacles." He spun me out and someone snatched me away I could hear the calls of Aro's warriors.

"Be quiet or I'll kill you." I felt him gripping my wrist so hard I thought it would break. My heart was beating I could hear Aro's roars of rage; I could feel his bite as he broke the skin on my shoulder. It seemed to take forever until the darkness started to fall,

"NO!" I heard Ciro's voice ring through the halls and I felt the hard floor rush up at me I heard my attacker's screams and snarls rip through the hall way until I closed my eyes.

"Lula!" I woke to see Drake staring at me.

"Drake?" I looked at him; I was back in the spirit world.

"I'm sorry I could not do my job." He ran his hands over my hair.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with Jake?" I looked around the clearing I couldn't see anything the spirit world was fogged over.

"I was called back here, I was meant to protect you and I did not do my job. I can no longer visit your world." He told me.

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry for all the pain you're going through." He knelt down next to me.

"I'm stronger than you think."

"That's what I'm worried about." And the light started to shine through the mist.

"Please wake up." I looked at Ciro's now onyx eyes.

"Hi." I rasped hoarsely, he tipped a water glass to my lips.

"I'm sorry." Ciro ran his fingers through my hair.

"You saved me." I moved my arm and winced as pain shot through my arm.

"He savaged your shoulder. I thought you were going to die. I've never been so angry in my life." I could see Ciro's hands shake as he held the water glass. And I started to wonder.

"Ciro have you ever imprinted on someone?" I asked him quietly. I could hear Jacobs voice in my head, "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like...gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her...You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother." I watched his eyes glance away,

"No." his voice was low, he was lying. I could feel my heart start to race, I was from a different universe, was there a limit on how many people could fall in love with me? What if this was the universe telling me Jacob was going to imprint on Renesme, was the universe giving me a way out. My head was spinning,

"Lula?" Ciro's voice filtered through my thoughts.

"I've never imprinted on someone, I don't even know if I can, but I do know I can fall in love." My head cleared as his words rang in my ears.

"Ciro-" I looked up at him.

"It's ok." He told me I saw Felix standing in the doorway.

"You fight at dawn." And he vanished.

"Fight? What are you fighting?" I looked at the empty doorway and at Ciro's blank face.

"I'm a gladiator remember." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"You haven't eaten you have to eat! You can't die!" I started to panic who would protect me if he was gone.

"I've fought on an empty stomach before, I'll be fine." And then the thought hit me.

"You went weeks without eating after." I stopped and closed my eyes, "After me."

"No." his voice was low and dark.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" I challenged him angrily.

"I do and I'm not doing it. I can't hurt you." His eyes were closed; I grabbed his arm as he turned to go.

"Ok, just don't leave." I whispered at him, he looked at me.

"You're scared." His voice was quiet.

"Just stay." Ciro nodded and I closed my eyes.

"Wake up." I heard Jacobs voice in my ear. I looked up and saw red eyes staring back at me.

"Eztli." I gasped as I struggled to get out of his grasp; he started shifting into a dark monster.

"Getting smarter." He growled I could see the blood stains on his fangs.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I snarled at him.

"Because you taste so good." His voice changed to my attacker, his face shifted to a cold red eyed fury and his fangs sank into my shoulder shaking me like I was a doll, I screamed.

"Lula wake up!" Ciro was gripping my arms; I stopped screaming and stared at him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered,

"It's ok you're safe." He ran his fingers through my hair and my heart twanged for Jacob.

Ciro P.O.V.

I knew she could never love me the way she loved him. I watched her face as she slept in my arms, she was so innocent like a child and Aro was stealing her soul.

"It's Time." Felix walked into the room, her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"I have to go now."

"I'm coming with you." She pushed herself out of the bed like the stubborn creature she was.

"No." I didn't want her to see me fight.

"Let her watch. Felix take our guest to the viewing area." Aro stood in the doorway, my entire being filled with disgust. I watched her leave through the wooden doors.

"Don't worry Ciro she'll enjoy this." Aro vanished, I wanted to rip his head off and set it on fire.

Lula P.O.V.

The Arena floor was marble but it was covered with blood stains and cracks. I wondered how much blood was Ciro's.

"It's going to be a good day." Aro slid into the seat next to me, I looked over at him.

"What day is it?" I asked him, I realized I hadn't been able to keep track of the days.

"July 13th." I closed my eyes and sighed, it was my birthday. I was sixteen and I didn't even get a cake. I didn't even get a birthday cake, hell at this point I kinda wanted birthday sex if I was going to die at Aro's hands. I watched a big black wolf walk into the ring, a human was tossed in covered in blood. I could feel Aro's excitement raise as fast as my fear and disgust did. Ciro glanced back at me, his brown eyes were so human even his true form. I watched as his opponent looked up at us,

"I will not fight." His voice resonated in the arena.

"Then Die." Ciro's snarls ripped through the air and he turned into a grey wolf. He had no choice, he knew Ciro was captive, I knew he could sense that my heart beat too. I closed my eyes as they hit each other, the area was filled with the sounds of chests rumbling and growls, teeth nashing, and wolfs crying in pain. It was filled with the metallic sound of blood.

"Watch." Aro's hand gripped my wrist as if he was trying to crush every bone inside it. I watched my eyes burned with tears I could only imagine Ciro's life filled with endless needless killing. I saw His jaw clamp around the other man's neck,

"NO! CIRO! STOP!" His opponent clenched down on Ciro's neck. I sprinted down the stairs and jumped over the railing and into the area.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I could hear Aro's laugh he was entertained. Both wolves shifted back to human form. I turned to the red head,

"I'm sorry you've been brought here." I couldn't think of what else to say.

"Lula Stop!" Ciro's voice was dark behind me.

"You're human and yet you live with vampires." The man saw the bandage on my shoulder.

"I don't live here. They Kidnapped me." I told him. I could see Felix out of the corner of my eye.

"They haven't turned you." Ciro hovered behind me.

"She can't be turned; they use her like a barrel of wine." I could see the look of horror on the man's face.

"ARO! Let him go! Please." I looked up at him.

"Why? What would I get in return?" Aro was in the arena in seconds. I could feel Ciro tense,

"If you let him go, if you let him make it to my home and let the Cullen's know that I'm alive that I'm safe if you let Ciro stop fighting for you, you can have me. For as long as I live. I promise."

"No!" Ciro cried out but Felix blocked his way to me.

"I can't knowingly condemn you that life." The other wolf grabbed my shoulder.

"You can go on living you can imprint on someone and love them. For me." I turned to him.

"Done. We'll leave you here to recoup for your journey." Aro grinned and vanished.

"What have you done?" Ciro cried out at me.

"If I have to live a life of hell here I want someone to have the life I couldn't. You can't fight for him anymore; eventually he'll get bored of having you here and let you go. You can't die so what choice does he have?" I looked at him.

"You really know what you're doing." The red head looked at me.

"I'm Lula by the way."

"Fin." He shook my hand, I smiled at him.

"I know you don't know me but part of the deal for your life is that you go to my family and tell them what I've done and to tell them I'm ok."

"That's a lie." He replied.

"I know but there's someone there named Jacob Black and you need to tell him that I love him no matter what happens."

"Vampire?"

"No my Family is a clan of Vampires the Cullen's you'll find them in Forks, Washington. They'll know who Jacob Black is."

"A Human?" He asked again.

"Obviously not." Ciro snarled.

"He's a Werewolf, and you need to tell him I'll be ok."

"He imprinted on you." Fin stated, I nodded. "He won't take it well. I should know, I imprinted on a girl named Kelsey a few years ago and if she'd had been taken from me I'd go to the ends of the earth to get her back."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I told him he nodded,

"I understand I promise I'll help him understand. Thank you for saving my life."

"Just go home and keep loving Kelsey." I told him and Felix appeared.

"It's time for you to go, Aro is Thirsty." He drawled at me.

"Lula-" Ciro started for me, but I turned to him.

"Don't start with me Ciro. I've made my decision. So Shut up." I took Felix's hand.

**Alright Hope you like my Drama lol Trust me it gets a lot better. ;-)**


	14. Sweet Sixteen

"Besides it my birthday. Sweet Sixteen." She whispered before vanishing with Felix.

"She's a feisty one." Fin commented to Ciro.

"She's the most stubborn irrational and bravest person I've ever met." He replied.

"At least she has someone to protect her while she's here. I know her Jacob will appreciate it." Fin said as they walked back into a prepping room where maids waited with a bag for travel.

"He won't if she gets herself killed first." Ciro swore under his breath.

"I would never let my Kelsey be trapped somewhere like here, her family will come for her once they know how to get in. If you tell Aro you still want to fight behind Lula's back I have a plan." Fin looked at Ciro.

"You work fast." He raised his eyebrows.

"I know what it's like to love unconditionally." Fin grabbed the back pack and nodded to Ciro.

"Keep her Alive till you hear from me." Ciro nodded and watched Fin walked down a hall way, towards his freedom. Freedom he'd traded with Lula.

Fin walked through the town called Forks and stopped when he saw a Vampire with a young girl his first instinct was to tear him to pieces but he turned to him immediately.

"More Wolves?" He drawled.

"I'm not here to stay Leech." Fin growled.

"Then why are you here." The dark haired boy replied.

"If you're a Cullen then you should know Lula sent me." The boy's face darkened as did the girls.

"Come with me." And they turned and strode quickly down the street to a car.

"Get in." the Boy grabbed a cell phone,

"Alice call the Pack we need to have a meeting." Edward spoke into the phone quickly. When they arrived at a big white house Fin saw a large group of dark skinned people waiting shirtless save one female. And a clan of vampires, Fin had never seen so many in one place not ripping each other apart.

"Who are you?" The Alpha stepped forward.

"Finnegan Blake." He nodded to the Pack.

"Why are you here?" The blonde vampire stepped forward.

"Lula sent me." He could see the whole group tense, "She wanted me to tell you that she's ok and that she's sorry." Rosalie's fists clenched, "And that's she not coming home." Before Fin could blink he was thrown across the clearing by Jacob.

"Hold on! Jesus Christ can't you listen for one minute. I assume your Jacob." Fin dusted himself off.

"Why won't she come home?" Carlisle stepped forward calm and Sam gripped Jacob's Shoulder.

"She traded her chance for freedom to set me free and save her friend." Fin explained.

"Why?" Jacobs's voice was pained like someone was ripping out his heart and in a way someone was.

"Her friend is a werewolf named Ciro and the Volturi use him as a sort of gladiator and he kills Werewolves for the enjoyment of their clan. She bartered herself to make him stop fighting, and for my freedom. She wanted me to tell you that no matter what happens she will always love you." Fin told Jacob quietly who in turn punched a tree splintered flew through the air and his bones gave sickening crunch.

"What did she use as a Bartering tool?" Sam asked Fin.

"Her blood." Fin said quietly and Jacob vanished into the woods.

"She told me he'd be angry." He glanced into the woods.

"I have a wife, I imprinted on her when I was sixteen so I understand what he's going through how much it hurts. But if he would come back and be rational I have plan."

"Explain." Carlisle stepped forward.

"They captured me trying to stop one of their vampires from preying on a young girl and took me to fight Ciro. I told him to tell Aro that he wanted to keep fighting behind Lula's back. Which means we have an in, if we can get into the Arena we can overpower them and they'll have no choice. The one named Caius is afraid of werewolves, my clan just so happens to have an Alpha that is a true Werewolf. If Caius is threatened with that and us He'll have no choice but to let her go." Fin explained.

"For a Red head you're awfully smart." Emmett commented,

"I would go to the ends of the earth for my wife, and Lula gave me the chance to see her again. I owe her my life and a second chance." Fine replied.

"She's so much like him." Alice looked past Fin into the forest.

"And I think you owe her a birthday party. She turned sixteen the day she saved me." Fin told Alice.

Lula P.O.V.

I walked into Ciro's room expecting to see him but he was gone, I saw his art the stand and walked up to it. It was a dark figure a girl standing facing a rising full moon with stars twinkling like the eyes on angels back at her. White words scrolled around the edges,

"Loving you is like trying to touch a star, I know I can never reach you, but I can't help but try." I whispered out loud, and I couldn't help feel deep in my heart that the words were directed at me. I could hear footsteps walking down the hall way, I covered the painting and walked out quickly towards my room. I put on my pajamas and curled up in the darkness pulling the covers as tightly around me I could get them. I felt like I was suffocating in this world, I wasn't mature enough for this. The tears rolled down my face as I thought of my entire world. It was falling apart; I'd trade my last bit of hope to save Ciro, someone who loved me. And my heart was betraying me, I wanted so badly to love Ciro but I knew I would never love him as much as I loved Jacob. My entire soul ached when I thought of Jacob, I wanted to feel his fingers running through my hair, I wanted to feel his lips on mine, his arms around me. I wanted to hear his heart beating slowly in his chest while he held me softly in the warmth of a summer night. I want so badly to run from this gilded cage fling open the doors and scream to the sky. But instead only sobs fell from my lips muffled against the blankets, tears flowed freely down my face I shut them tight but my pain still managed to escape, my body hurt from all the bites I'd endured. It hurt from throwing myself to Ciro's rescue. It hurt from being alive. I cried myself to sleep that night and didn't wake up until Felix shook me out my bed.

"Wake up. Aro has a surprise for you." His face was dark and a smirk graced it. I climbed out of bed and dressed in the black gown laid out for me. I brushed my hair it just bounced back into ringlets like it always did, so happy despite my plight. A hollow soul stared back at me from the mirror. Felix led me down a flight of stairs and into a dark dank Dungeon. Ciro paced back and forth in front of a cell, Aro stood happily at his side.

"Come my love." Aro held his hand out to me, I took it and looked into the cell and my heart stopped beating.

"No." I whispered, Jacob was chained to the walls of the cell. He looked up and stared at me like I was a ghost.

"Lula?" his voice was soft like he didn't believe it was really me, I flung open the cell door and ran to him. I put my hands on his face,

"Why? Why did you come for me?" I cried out fresh tears found their way to my eyes.

"I promised never to leave you again." He told me, I kissed him until Aro wrenched me away.

"No!" Jacob roared angrily.

"You didn't think I'd let you get off free did you?" Aro looked at him; Felix restrained Ciro, "Tell me what the Cullen's are planning."

"Figure it out." Jacob spat, and the Aro bit into my shoulder, I let out a small scream and slipped to my knees.

"NO!" Ciro and Jacob cried out in unison. Aro came up his lips red with my blood.

"Oh so you want to tell me do you?"

"No! Don't say anything!" I cried out I struggled against his vice grip. Demetri appeared and grabbed me from Aro he held my arms to my sides. I could Ciro's eyes they were jet black and as angry as a hell hound.

"They want Lula back." Aro looked at him, "Not good enough." With a snap of his fingers Demetri sank his teeth in my neck, I held still lest he rip out my artery but I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my face. I could see the pain of the entire pack in Jacobs face as they saw his thoughts. . And then Jane appeared,

"There seems to be wolves at the gates." Demetri let me go I swayed to side but Ciro rushed at me and cradled me. I could feel Jacobs's eyes burning holes in Ciro's back. Demetri gripped Jacobs's chains and yanked him forward; Ciro carried me to the gates of the Volturi's home. I saw the Pack and more wolves I didn't recognize I saw the Cullen's standing at the helm. I saw Fin in the midst of the group. Caius lingered back behind Marcus.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle stepped forward.

"You can't have her, she made a deal with me, sealed with blood." Aro snarled at him.

"You're deal is over." A white haired man stepped forward with Fin. Aro stepped back,

"You." He growled.

"It's be a long time Aro, Ah Caius how long since our last encounter? A Hundred years I should say." The man cracked his neck.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"The Girl, you see she freed my daughters husband the future Alpha of my pack. And so we are in debt to her. So let's not have a repeat of last time. Hand her over, because I'm not feeling very generous this time." The Man snarled Caius flashed next to Aro for a slip second, "The boy too, I don't want to have come back any time in the next century." Aro frowned deeply,

"Till next time my dear." He pulled me from Ciro's arms and handed me to Carlisle, Demetri unlocked Jacobs's chains.

"Go now before I change my mind." He waved his hand.

"Ciro!" I croaked out he looked at me.

"He'll be staying here for the time being."Aro drawled.

"When you look at the moon know that I'm looking too." He told me before they vanished.

**Aww Ciro loves her, but Jacob wins! Score one for Jacob, Zero for Ciro. Lol Finally he wins one. Stupid Bella. ;-P Sorry it's short and rather anti climatic but if you want an alternate chapter 14 where Ciro is the hero then I'll write and we can vote for which one ya'll want me to use. Cause seriously I kinda want to write one. **

**TELL ME PLEASE! **


	15. Normalacy is for the Masses

When I woke I didn't dare open my eyes when I felt the soft blanket wrapped around me, I could hear soft breathing in my ear, and it suddenly became clear that it was much too hot in my bed.

"You're awake." I heard Jacobs voice, I scrambled away and slammed into a wall.

"Lula!" I saw Jacob jump up, "What are you doing?"

"This is a dream isn't it? Aro's in my head. I'm going to wake up in hell." I closed my eyes I heard Jacob pad across the floor slowly.

"This isn't a dream, I'm really here, you're safe." I felt his hands on my face. I cracked one eye open,

"Really?" I could the pain in his eyes even as he smiled,

"Really." I looked up into his eyes there were a million things I could think of that I wanted to say to him but the first thing that came out of my dumb blonde mouth was,

"So did I really just run into the wall?" He started laughing,

"Yeah you did."

"No wonder that hurt." I muttered and then he kissed me.

"Don't ever leave me again." He whispered, I leaned against him.

"I never did." I replied, it was a lame reply but he stiffened, he knew I would never leave on purpose I'd gotten that out my system a while back. And part of me longed for that easier time when I didn't have to dream every night of the hell I went through.

I could have stood there with Jacob forever; I never wanted to leave his side. But I started to fall asleep I could feel Jacob shift and carry me to my bed.

"Don't leave." I muttered as his hands left mine.

"I won't" his voice was soft as I let the smell of fabric softener embrace me, no more could I smell my own metallic sweet pungent blood.

My eyes fluttered open I saw a dark corridor red torches were dim. "Lula." A dark voice echo through the hall way. A dark voice I knew all too well I started to run down the hallway as dark shadows danced across the walls, I could hear screams as I ran farther and farther away from the voices calling my name. And then I ran towards a dark door, I flung it open just to get away I didn't care what waited on the other side. It was pitch black and the door slammed behind me, it was silent. Till a deep moan came out of the darkness, "Lula." Red eyes flashed up at me.

"Ciro!" The room brightened to a frightening red and Ciro was chained to the walls.

"You left." His voice was dark, it was hurt.

"No I didn't want to leave you. Ciro I'm sorry." I tried to reach for his face but empty black eyes stared back at me.

"You left." His voice was growing sharper less like him.

"Ciro." The chained snapped as he loomed over me.

"YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT US!" His voice was like a thundering orchestra, the screams filtered through the doors as he pushed me up against the door I could hear their screams singing in my ears.

"Ciro please! Stop please! No!" I felt him bit down on my neck I felt everything like knives in my body, it burned. I could feel as he tore at me like an animal at its prey.

"Please stop please stop." I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I felt myself falling away from him, his roars like an angry lion a wild animal rang as I fell down into towards the fiery pits of hell where Aro waited with outstretched arms. I screamed and I kept screaming. Etzli's laughter filtered through the screams,

"Time to die little princess."

"Please! JACOB PLEASE!" I screamed.

Someone shook me so hard I felt my hair whip into my face. My chest heaved and tears fell down my face I scrambled away from Jacob and curled up with my knees to my chest. I flinched when he touched my shoulder,

"Lula?" his voice was soft as he placed his hand on my shoulder, almost like he was afraid to touch me.

"I left him. I left him there. He's still damned to hell." I turned to face Jacob he pulled me into his arms.

"It's ok." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Why didn't I die there?" I whispered, I closed my eyes I could picture Ciro's face and how his eyes accused me of everything.

"Lula?" It was Carlisle, I glanced up at his familiar face.

"The Pack has called a meeting." Jacob tightened his grip around me. I nodded and wiped my tears off my face, "Ok." I stood quietly and walked out with him. I saw my family, the Cullen's and the Pack standing in the living room everyone was silent was I walked down, Jacob was right behind me.

"Hi." I whispered to them all.

"Hey." Paul replied. Everyone else watched me.

"Lula we need you to tell us what happened." Sam stepped forward; for once Emily was waiting in the room with Bella. But she needed to hear what they could do. Jacob stepped in front of me.

"No." He growled.

"Jacob." I grabbed his arm and nodded to Sam, "I can do it." I looked out the window at the dark forest.

"When they took me, I fought them. But Aro wanted to do an experiment and he wanted me to be part of it." I paused and closed my eyes, "They took me a room and threw me inside. I thought I was alone but I was attack by Ciro. After that I remember waking up in a bed and he was there. He told me was sorry, he was part of Aro's twisted world. He created Ciro, his father was a vampire, his mother was a werewolf. He was a hybrid who couldn't die and could kill other werewolves with one bite. That's what he did he was gladiator for Aro. But he cared about me, he protected me from them. When Saw that I had survived, and how long Ciro lasted on my blood, he was going to use me." I glanced around the room at the horrified faces, and I suddenly felt the need to keep speaking let hell run loose on earth so long as I survive this memory.

"I was to be a blood mule, a drug. At his first ball I was a gift he used me to draw in loyalties. He offered me to highest bidder, but his plan back fired when one a man caught my scent, he grabbed me and ran, he was like a wild animal one that was starving. If Ciro hadn't saved me. I would have died." And I stopped they knew the story from that point.

"Fin told you the rest from that point." I whispered, staring around the room I saw Jacob's brothers. They looked like they were going to rip the world apart, Jacob gripped my hand.

"There are not many who could survive that." Carlisle stepped forward.

"I had something to survive for." I replied quietly I watch Leah's eyes grow sad as she watch Sam hold Emily. I could see the boys who had someone to love; I could see the fear on their faces. I knew that they knew what I felt like to lose someone, they felt what Jacob felt.

"I think Lula needs to rest." Esme stepped forward.

"You can go home Jacob, she'll be safe here." Alice stepped forward,

"I'm not leaving her again." I looked up at his haggard face.

"Go home Jacob I'll be ok. I always am." I hugged him,

"I'll be here as soon as you call me." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you more than the stars in the sky." I whispered too him and he vanished along with the pack.

"Lula?" Alice looked at me; I knew she wanted to know about Ciro.

"You want to know about Ciro." I whispered and turned to watch the full moon that shone in the sky.

"You said he was part werewolf and part vampire." She told me.

"Vampire can reproduce with humans. Please don't ask me how I know that but I just do. Ciro grew up in hell and because of me he will die in hell." I turned to her; I could still picture his face as he took me to Jacob.

"He loved you." She breathed her eyes were wide.

"Loving you is like trying to touch a star, I know I can never reach you, but I can't help but try." I replied to her, the words Ciro had painted.

"Did he imprint on you?" she asked me her voice was low as if it was a dirty thing to be loved.

"I don't know, when I asked him he said he didn't know what it felt like to imprint on someone, but he knew he could fall in love. I didn't know if he'd lied to me." Alice watched me for a moment,

"Go to sleep baby." And she vanished; I curled up in my bed and thought about Ciro. I'd left him there, and he'd loved me. He'd given up his life to save mine. He gave me back to Jacob, and I could have been his forever. At least until Aro managed to kill me. That was a real love that I couldn't give back to him. That tore me apart inside, that was where my guilt resided. It was midnight when I realized I couldn't sleep anymore, I got up and walked down the stairs, I knew they would hear me get up. I grabbed a pair of keys off of the rack and walked into the garage. It clicked to an Aston Marten, I sighed stupid luxury cars I opened the garage and slowly pulled out. I could see Alice standing in my bedroom window, I also knew she knew that I didn't have license. I drove down the dirt road that was still so vivid in my memory despite the fact that I hadn't seen them in months. I could see animals skitter across the dark road ways when I pulled up to Jacobs house, I could see his bedroom light click on. I walked up the path way and sat down on his lonely porch swing and waited for him to come outside. The sun broke over the trees when Jake realized I was outside his house.

"Lula? What's wrong?" Jake sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Is it ok to be afraid of normal things?" I stared straight out the ocean.

"Yes." He replied, I could hear the tenderness in his whispering voice, "Do you know how strong you are?" Jacobs's voice changed, I glanced up at him.

"I thought I would never see you again and I couldn't bear the thought of that. When Fin came to us and told us that you'd given up your life to save his. I realized that you were possibly the stupidest girl I'd ever had the pleasure of falling in love with. And then I realized that I could never do that, you were selfless and I was so selfish to have you back I attacked him. When I saw you ready to give up your life to save mine I saw the woman I wanted to love for the rest of my life and I will never let you go." He faced me I could see the passion burning in his eyes and it lite a fire in my soul and it burned me.

"I'll never be normal again." I whispered to him.

"Fuck Normal, Be Lula." I laughed for the first time.

"You weren't normal to begin with anyway." He smiled and I could drown in that perfect face.

"So you still love me?" I could hear Aro's voice in my head, tainted blood, tainted body, tainted soul, tainted love.

"I will love you forever." And he sealed it with a kiss a perfect kiss. He looked up,

"Did you drive here?" I sweat dropped,

"Yes." I blushed as he laughed.

**OK you guys I realized I had a lot more done so I decided to finish this chapter hope you guys like it. Blame school that I'm writing so slow.**


	16. Princess of the Wolves

Normal came easier after that. Alice made it be easier to be normal, school was over and she was planning Bella's wedding I was dreading their honeymoon but I got to be a bridesmaid.

"So I signed you up for the summer swim camp." Alice handed me a T-shirt and some papers.

"Why?" I asked her and flipped over and schedule to read.

"Because you need normal none supposedly mythical friends." I sighed and stared down at the schedule, "People are supposed to sleep in during the summer." She leaned over my shoulder.

"Waking up at six in the morning to run and swim isn't that bad at least you like to do it." Alice pointed out.

"Not when it's six a.m." I growled back.

"Well at least your shirt is cute." I unfolded it, "Team Work on the front that's blasé. And Kiss my Splash." I grinned, "Catchy what do the boys team say?"

"Muscles and Speedos What More Could You Want?" I laughed.

"I think that's genderism two different shirts." I replied.

"I think you mean Sexist." Rose walked in.

"Nope I like Genderism better." I replied snottily just to get on her nerves.

"Go be grammatically incorrect at the Mutts house." Rose commanded.

"Ah? You're kicking me out? I'm offended." I feigned being horrified.

"You have you're drivers test tomorrow don't forget." Esme called from the kitchen.

"Why couldn't you just forge me a license? You forged everything else." I stared blandly at Alice.

"I can't knowingly endanger society." Alice teased me.

"Liar you do every day." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"That was truly a low blow." Jasper walked in.

"What is this gang up on Lula day?" I threw up my hands as Emmett walked in.

"Every day is gang up on Lula day!" He flung me over his shoulder fireman style,

"Emmett you put me down right now!" I shrieked at him, he laughed.

"NEVER!" and he flashed out of the room and into the kitchen where Esme was looking over plans for Bella's cottage.

"Should I ask?" she smiled at us.

"Damsel in Distress." Emmett pointed at me.

"Sir Malignance." I pointed at him.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"He's the evil knight to kidnapped Guinevere, King Arthur's princess." Esme explained.

"So I'm a villain?"

"Yes." She replied, I could tell Emmett was getting an idea and I regretted saying anything.

"Then let's go find King Arthur." And he started running again. I felt him put me down when I opened my eyes I screamed.

"Emmett why the Fuck am in a tree!" He stood on the branch below me.

"It's a tower." He replied.

"Ah so what I'm Rapunzel now?" I gripped the branch for my dear life.

"No you're Guinevere; I can smell the Knights of the Round Table." He wrinkled his nose.

"You're on the border leech." Paul snarled.

"And you're one of the Knights of the Round Table." Emmett jumped down and landed gracefully as ever.

"What's going on?" Sam stood on the edge of the river.

"Emmett has decided to play a game." I called down they all looked up including Jacob.

"Lula why are you in a tree?" He called to me.

"It's Tower and I'm Guinevere." I sighed.

"We're playing King Arthur?" Embry deadpanned, I snickered,

"You act like you know what's going on." He frowned,

"I was in a Drama class last year we just so happened to do the play called Excalibur." Embry growled back.

"I remember that you wore tights." Seth laughed at him, Embry punched him.

"Enough Banter, figure out who you are before I fall out of this god forsaken tree!" Emmett grinned at me.

"Explain now." Sam looked at Embry.

"Alright so I'm assuming Emmett is a Villain of course, Sir Malignance." He looked over Emmett nodded,

"You mutts do learn in school." Embry growled at him for the snark.

"Lula is obviously Guinevere, so Sam since you're the Alpha you are King Arthur if you want and Jacob would be Sir Lancelot who steals her heart and her from you. Because He does save Guinevere in this scene anyway." Embry finished.

"Alright King Arthur you wanna save a damsel in Distress?" I called down.

"Lancelot?" Sam smiled and looked over a Jacob.

"I'm game." He shirked an eyebrow at Emmett. Game on. And they launched into a blur of figures climbing up the tree and the Emmett grabbed me and we sailed through the air it would have been one of those enchanting slow motion moments but I was too busy screaming bloody murder. Emmett landed laughing,

"Jacob you better Lancelot it up before this dork kills me!" I shrieked as the rest of the pack was laughing as Jacob sprinted across the forest floor towards Emmett who launched me into the air and Jake caught me and spun me around like a real fairy tale princess.

"Alright prince charming you amuse her now." Emmett said and vanished.

"I'M GLAD ALL I AM IS A PLAY THING TO YOU!" I shrieked after him. Jacob laughed at me, "Well princess? You wanna blow this popsicle stand?" his crooked grin made my anger melt into love.

"See you Princess." Embry called before the pack vanished.

"You can put me down you know." I looked up Jacob, who looked thoughtful then opened his mouth,

"I'd rather not." He leaned in and kissed me, "Well then start walking knight in shining armor." I pointed towards civilization.

"Wow and I saved you why? Ms. Bossy." He teased me and started walking towards the reservation when he stopped and turned towards a rotting log. I followed his gaze and noticed tuffs of white fur caught in the edges.

"What is it?" I started walking towards it, he caught my arm.

"Wolves." I looked at him confused, "I thought you were the only wolves here." He got down on his knees in front of the hollow log.

"Lula comes here." I squatted next to him and he pulled out a squirming puppy. Except it wasn't exactly a puppy it was wolf pup. It's small round amber eyes stared back at me from copper colored fur, Jake pulled out another wet shivering puppy; I snatched it and cradled the small bodies in my arms. This one had black fur and bright intelligent eyes. Jake cradled two more in his arms,

"Why would their mom abandon them?" I started looking around expecting a snarling timber wolf to jump out at me. Jake handed me the puppies I tucked them into my jacket wishing it was thicker to keep them warm; he walked a few feet then walked back a solemn look on his face.

"Something killed her." Then he looked at me, the four pups were sleeping in my arms already. "They like you."

"My spirit animals a coyote, I have the soul of an animal of course they like me." I teased him.

"Sometimes I think you have the soul of a wolf." We walked slowly to Emily's house were the pack was.

"Lula why are you so lumpy?" Seth asked me.

"Wolf puppies." I grinned Emily peered inside my jacket,

"You found wolf puppies?" We walked over to the sofa and pulled them out one at time.

"Something killed their mom." Jake told Sam as the whole pack leaned over the sofa. The gray male woke up and bared his teeth at Paul making an extremely unthreatening growl.

"Wow attitude much." Embry waved a sock in front of it.

"Sounds like Paul." Leah teased. The copper pup teetered towards Emily and curled up in her lap she looked up at Sam with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Sam said,

"I'm keeping her." Emily said in a you'll be sleeping on the couch if I don't voice.

"Wow Whipped." Jared joked until the black pup he was playing with snapped at him fingers and latched on.

"OW! You little booger that hurt!" he cried at him.

"They need names." Leah cradled the feisty black one.

"Ok let's start with killer her." Embry poked the pup in her arms, "He looks like Soot."

"What kind of name is that? They're wolves not dogs." Jared said.

"How about Haru?" Quil suggested.

"Isn't that from a cartoon?" Jacob replied,

"And you care why?" He retorted.

"Hmm Haru? You like that?" Leah held the pup up and it licked her nose.

"Would you look at that there is a kind side of Leah." Paul taunted and was promptly kicked in the shin; Leah didn't even bat an eyelash.

"One down three to go." Seth said, Emily was petting her new baby,

"I'm naming her Tala." I looked up, "That's pretty." I grinned at her.

"It means wolf in native not sure what tribe though." Sam told me.

"Wow he's trained too." Jake laughed we looked at the silver one who was busy chewing on the frayed ends of Jacobs shorts.

"How about Diablo." Seth said, I grimaced,

"Oh god you sound white." Leah laughed.

"What?" he asked me, I stared at him, "Are you kidding me? You're talking to an Aztec."

"Oh so I didn't like roll my voice majigger." I started laughing,

"Just stop talking dude." Embry was laughing and shaking his head.

"Well he still needs a name." Seth muttered.

"Yeah because we are so not naming him Diablo." Leah teased.

"How about Devlin." I suggested, they stared at me,

"Excuse me you said what?" Jared teased me.

"Oh shut up its Irish it means Fierce." I growled back at him.

"I like it. It's unique." Emily defended me.

"Alright little dude your name is Devlin." Paul stared down at the little pup.

"It's very double o seven. Dashing." Leah teased.

"I got the best name for her." I cradled the small white one.

"And it is?" Leah looked at me.

"Alue." I grinned from ear to ear.

"Like from Balto?" Quil stared at me, I blushed,

"Yeah so shove it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't put that thing out there unless you're gunna use it." Quill challenged.

"Oh trust me she does." Jacob waggled his eyebrows, I blushed,

"You're dreams pervert." I punched him in the arm and the whole pack laughed,

"Straight up rejection." Jared grinned.

**See I didn't leave forever I just had to get into the swing of story plus school lol. **

**Hope you like it!**


	17. Shit Hits the Fan

**Guess who's back! Lets see if you can figure where the inspiration came from.**

"Lula you're going to do fine. Just remember to breath, you really need to breath." Alice told me as we stood outside the DMV. I nodded and tugged on the end of my ponytail.

"Lula Cullen?" I felt my heart stop beating as the whole pack gave me a thumbs up whilst leaning on the wall to watch me drive away.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

"If she fails I'm never letting her live it down." Embry laughed, Paul grinned.

"She wont fail, shes got gear head over here as a boyfriend." I held my hands in the air,

"She never let me drive with her."

"I taught her how to drive." Emmett said proudly as Rose shook her head,

"And I had to clean up the damage." They whole pack turned to stare at her,

"Princess taught her to drive?" Leah snorted, Rose smirked,

"Of course I did, That's what family is for." Leah's eyes narrowed, I knew Leah thought of Lula like her little sister, and Rose never let her forget that Lula belonged to them. My Lula, someday I'd take her away.

"So let me guess you guys already bought her a car." I stepped in we didn't need a vampire werewolf massacre over who taught the love of my life to drive.

"No we're still looking. I found a Delorean but Rose said no."

"Lula McFly." Embry snickered I glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I told her we would get her a nice sports car but she said no." Rose scowled for once Princess didn't get her way.

"She wants a mustang. And we can always get her a Boss 302 it's just as fast." I felt like that sad kid who doesn't have a family on Christmas staring into the windows of a big happy house, dejected and now I really wanted to drive my girlfriend's car.

**Lula P.O.V.**

I pulled into the parking spot and the instructor started marking the boxes on the paper and I sat there nervously tapping the steering wheel, until she turned to me and smiled.

"You are now licensed in the state of Washington young lady." I started shrieking and jumped out of the car and sprinted straight at Rose and it was like running into a brick wall.

"I knew you'd pass after all I was your teacher." She smirked at me and I just ran around and hugged everyone until Alice came over and dragged me back inside to finish filling out the paper work.

"Come on lets go test that license out at lunch." Jake winked at Rose like they had something planned, I remember reading New Moon, I really hoped it wasn't a party. It was dark by the time we got back to the house and the garage was open. The spot lights were shining down on a dark blue boss mustang and I thought was going to pee my pants.

"Is that? Is it mine? Is it really?" I gasped standing in the drive way staring at, Edward and Bella were smiling at me, they'd be good parents the way they were all silent and smiley just like Esme and Carlisle.

"Of course it's yours just don't get a ticket or kill yourself." Jasper laughed his twang resonated. Alice dangled the keys infront of my face. I snatched them with a shriek; Rosalie and I jumped in.

"Alright lets go little girl." She grinned, I started the keys and the engine roared to life like a monster lying in wait. I threw it into gear and peeled out of the drive way roosting rocks at the garage door. It was around midnight when we pulled back in at home,

"Go to sleep baby girl." She pushed me up the stairs a goofy smile still on my face as I feel asleep, Alue curled up in my side.

"_Wake up little priestess." I heard Eztli's voice and his finger traced my cheeks. My eyes shot open and was faced again with his human form. I scrambled away, _

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?" I cried my eyes searched franticly for Coyo to come through the silver trees. _

"_I need you cant you see that, I don't want to kill you, you're a gate way and I intend on using you." His last words became a snarl and he lunged at me I felt his fangs sink into my neck I screamed as he ripped away. _

"LULA!" Edward grabbed at my shoulders as I woke up shaking tears fell down my face as Alue stood up on my arm and sniffed I moved it and nearly fainted, Edward turned and called for Carlisle. When I looked down I saw red blood seeping down my shirt. How could a dream do that, when the Cullens came in they stared at me.

"Who did this?" Esme quickly checked my window locks.

"I thought it was a dream, he was a dream, he did this." And then I felt Carlisle's hands freeze, they all turned and I watched as the wound slowly closed. I felt my shoulder burn like my tattoo was trying to burn itself right off my body. I screamed and doubled over,

"She needs an Elder." Edward spoke the first sense as I felt him grabbed my phone and dialed Jacobs number.

"Get one of your elders hear now." I heard Jacobs voice murmer through the phone until the pain ripped through me and I screamed until I couldn't breath anymore.

Alice held me I tried to press my burning shoulder in her cold chest hoping it would stop.

I could hear them talking but if I opened my eyes I knew all I would see was Him.

"Why is she covered in blood? What happened?" Jacobs voice rose like a hurricane about to hit shore.

"She said it was a dream." Jacob had brought Billy forward he leaned over me,

"Eztli." He muttered and at his name I felt like something was being torn from my body, I screamed as he put his hands on my body. He suddenly drew back as if I really was on fire.

"He's trying to use her a bridge. There is nothing I can do. I don't know the ways of her people. Only an Aztec Priestess can stop him. We can only hope he doesn't kill her in the process of passing through." Billy looked at Jacob, I opened my eyes and looked him too.

"He cant kill me. Too tough." I muttered and tried to straighten up. Jacob grabbed me and pulled me into his chest as Billy and the Cullens left the room.

"Don't leave me again." There was so much pain in his voice as if he was reliving the months I was with the Volturi. And for a split second I almost wished I was there instead of here in this pain. Eventually I became so numb that I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Jake was still awake watching me almost to scared to look away like I would vanish when he blinked.

"Lula." He whispered, I sat up slowly I felt like someone had thrown me into hell week as newbie again.

"I'm ok. I promise." I noticed that Alue was sitting as the edge of my bed watching me with sharp amber eyes. Jacob watched me like a hawk for a week before I finally convinced them to let me out of my room; that I wasn't going to implode on myself again. But truth be told I hated falling asleep I kept waiting for him to come back but he didn't. And I didn't know why. Maybe he got across and maybe he died in the process. Now wasn't that a nice thought.

"Lula wake up practice." Alice waltzed into my room perfectly dressed and done up and tossed a bathing suit on my face. It was five to seven and I wanted to shoot myself.

"Hey Pinkie Lee I see you decided to show up to practice this summer." Coach yelled at me as soon as I walked into the swim room.

"Good lord stop yelling it's too early." Maya groaned pulling her pink parka over her head and flopping down on her towel.

"Five minutes." The new assistant coach called to us and started pulling kick boards out of the storage room .

"Zek get in Maya and Lula's lane." I frowned who the hell was Zek. And when I looked up I thought I was going to implode again. Eztli was starting down at me as a human, a real person and demon from my personal hell.

He jumped into our lane and Maya grinned at him like some love sick puppy dog, but the bastard ignored her and looked at me,

"Lula right?" his voice was darker now like he had more power.

"Yeah." And I pushed off the wall and started swimming my only thought was to swim away from him.

After practice I was drying off, when Zek walked up behind me.

"Don't worry I'm not done." I felt his hand in my hair, I jerk away and almost ran out of the building. When I got to my car I saw him there,

"Just leave me alone!" I growled and stalked passed him.

"Adios Chiquita." He called as I hit the gas and sped out of the parking lot. What was I suppose to do? Tell Jacob? No he'd just try to kill him and that wouldn't work. He was a spirit he couldn't die, he'd only go back to the spirit world. My eyes burned from the cholorine as tears dripped down my face I need my Abuela. I need her to tell me I was strong enough to fight him. I had to fight him, I had to handle it even if it killed me, this was what I brought to this story and I had to finish it.

**Ohhhhh dun dun dun! You like? Sorry it took so long I've had a lot of stuff to do. **


	18. Catch Me When I Fall

**Hey so I know the last chapter sucked. But I just couldn't help myself I posted before I let my Beta Reader well read it. Sorry I promise I'll be good this time! ;-P**

Jacob P.O.V.

I could tell something was off with Lula but she wouldn't tell me what it was.

"She hasn't told you yet?" Leah walked up behind me, Lula was chasing Seth down the beach.

"No she won't tell me, she avoids it and its not ok, its been a month and I can tell she hasn't been sleeping." I could feel a instinctual need to just kill whatever was bothering her. I watched her stop chasing Seth, when I followed her gaze I saw a boy standing on the ridge above her. I tried to make out his features but she screamed as Seth tackled her. Lula started laughing he was forgotten.

"Jake save me!" she called her face bright, Seth tickled her as the wolves licked her face.

"Well prince charming?" Leah crossed her arms and grinned as I started running over and tackled Seth to the ground. We rolled away wrestling while Lula laughed and cheered us on. It was almost the same as it used to be.

"So who were you staring at?" I asked her as nonchalantly as I could while we sat by the bonfire.

"What?" she stiffened in my arms.

"That boy on the ridge who is he?" I tried to be patient, Lula didn't keep things from me.

"No one. Just a kid on swim." She pulled away, I could feel a fire starting to burn in my chest.

"Is he bothering you?" I tried not to growl but my voice came out harsh, a dark light flashed in her eyes.

"No just drop it." What could I do to make her tell me? What could I do to provoke her?

"Do you like him?" I was starting to get pissed off.

"What? Jacob shut up!" she jumped up defensivly.

"THEN TELL ME WHO HE IS!" I snarled standing towering over her like the monster that lurked in my soul. The blood was starting to rush to my head, my beast only wanted to protect her and she wouldn't let me.

"No! Jacob it's not your problem!" She screamed at me and then it happened I grabbed her ready to jerk at her fragile arm.

"JACOB!" Sam roared he grabbed me and threw me across the fire before I phased.

Lula P.O.V.

I watched as he took off into the forest, "Lula?" Leah asked me she grabbed my shaking hand, but I was almost to angry to be terrified.

"I have practice." I growled at her and stalked away to my car. I heard Jacobs roar in the forest. By the time I got to practice I wanted to punch him in the face harder, for being so stupid, I almost never wanted to see his over protective mug again.

"Alright kids first midnight practice of the season!" I jumped in the pool and doused the coach.

"Alright eager beaver because you just got me wet you get to stay after practice to lock up." Coach stared down at me and now I really wanted to bang my head into the pool light and die.

"Three five hundreds and don't stop!" Coach barked.

"That's like fifteen thousand though!" Maya called.

"Yes it is." Coach replied,

"But that's like 60 laps!"

"Do you think Im stupid? Add one more five hundred stupid questions! Now swim!" and he set us off for the first hour of hell. By the time midnight rolled around I was wet angry exhausted jello.

"Alright every body clear out except you Cullen, give me and extra twenty sprints." I really wanted to punch my coach or just smack him with his stupid clip board. Half way through my sprints the lights clicked off and I swam over to edge , the office light was on so I figured Coach was just being a dick. I stumbled over to my bag with my Jello legs, I grabbed my phone to text Alice that I was on my way. When I heard his voice behind me,

"We always meet in the dark don't we?" my heart started pounding in my chest, I quickly typed in a text Help! School! and sent it to my number seven speed dial, whoever that was I hope they would get it before he killed me.

"Eztli." I growled, I felt his hands slide down my arms I jerked away.

"I want you to scream my name little priestess." His voice was low, and I got the message.

"Excuse me? You can never have me." I backed away towards the gym door.

"Have you? I intend to take you. Noone can save you from this fate, its written in legend. I will have you for a mate." The message just got a whole lot clearer. So I turned and ran as fast as I could out the gym doors, linoleum floors and soaking wet girl do not mix, I turned a corner and slid across the floor into a glass showcase. It shattered around me it sliced the bottom of my feet as I ran down the hall way trying to get to an alarm something someone.

"I can smell your blood!" His voice was dark as I barrled down another hallway in the pitch black and barrled straight into a chest. He grabbed me and pushed me against a wall. His lips crashed down on my forcefully his fangs cut my lips. I screamed and did the only thing I could I kicked him where every man hurts the most. He roared in anger and grabbed me flinging me against a wall. The world started to fade as his laugh filled my ears, I crawled to my knees and started to run again.

Emily P.O.V.

I woke up when my phone buzzed Sam was on patrol,

I flipped it open and read it. My heart stopped in its tracks,

I knew I had to tell the pack but I had to help her, I grabbed my truck keys. I frantically tried to dial her phone number but it just rang and my heart dropped to my feet. So I called 911,

"Yes Forks High theres a girl there and shes in trouble."

By the time I reached the highschool the sirens were on the alarm was at the school, I ran towards the ambulance where Lula was.

"LULA!" she looked up and tears streamed down her face. I wrapped my arms around her while Carlisle talked to Charlie.

"I thought I could handle him, he got through. And I thought I could handle him." She shook, Alice looked like a bird trying to land she didn't know what to do. Aztec demons weren't exactly our forte.

"I'm sorry miss we have to take her to the hospital now." A paramedic walked over.

"Where's Jacob?" her voice was small and scared, and he wasn't here he was on patrol. And he wouldn't know until the morning.

"I don't know." I replied and it was like glass shattered in her heart.

"He didn't save me. He said he would." She started sobbing as the Paramedics took her Esme and Carlisle sat in the ambulance. All I could do was stare helplessly,

"They fought today over a boy, that must have been the demon. He tried to kill her." I said Rosalie looked up at me.

"He got jelous and left her to die?" her voice was low like a cobra in a den.

"Rose I'm sure that's not how it happened. Rose lets go we have to go to the hospital." Jasper tried to calm her down. Emmett tugged her away.

"Emily you should go home. I'm going to see Bella." Edward put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile before he sped away in his Volvo. I drove back home and waited for the sun to rise for Sam to come home. The boys all walked in laughing they didn't know anything had happened. They stopped and stared at me when they realized there was no breakfast ready.

"Emily?" Sam walked forward.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked I looked up at him.

"Home sleeping." Paul said.

"Emily are you ok?" Sam looked at me with his big brown eyes and I fell apart.

"He go through the bridge he tried to kill her last night. She sent me a text and I had to call 911 I had to save her. He tried to kill her." I cried Sam gripped my shoulders.

"Who? Emily calm down." He brushed my hair back.

"Eztli, the demon he almost killed Lula." I cried out at him. He pulled me into his arms and looked at the pack.

"Someone needs to go wake Jacob up."

**You like? Tell me please. And yes Jake is an A-Hole. **

**-Love Rica! **


	19. Hell Hole

**I so hope you love it. **

When I woke up I was in the hospital, the Cullen's surrounded me. Esme's face was soft but her eyes told me that she was scared. She lost her first child and the others were like her children but they couldn't get hurt. I could and that scared her.

"Hi." I blinked at them and reach for the water, before I could blink Alice had the straw in and hovering near my face. I went to reach for it and stopped when I saw my hands. Both had bandages, from the glass. My wrist had claw marks, it was then I realized just how weak I was. How much I needed Jacob.

I took the cup anyway,

"There a police officer outside." Rose walked in and saw that I was awake.

"He wants to know what happened." Jasper stated, I nodded.

"Of course he does, doesn't everybody?" Rose let him in.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." He nodded to my parents and then turned to me.

"Ms. Cullen, would you mind I asked you a few questions?" I frowned, I was in pain and hurt what did he think?

"Of course I mind, but you're going to ask them anyway." I replied Emmett grinned,

"She gets beat up and still has sass. You're gunna be fine baby sister." He laughed like this whole ordeal wasn't an ordeal. That was Emmett's defense mechanism make light and maybe it won't be so bad.

"Ok, um we just need to know what happened." He muttered pulling out a note pad.

"I was at swim practice and I stayed after to work on my stroke with Coach he went to his office when I was doing my cool down and the light was on, but when I got out He came up behind me, and tried to grab me but I ran I called for Coach but no one answered. And when I was out in the hall way I slipped and slide into the glass case, it shattered and I kept running he pinned me to wall and it just kind of blurs there I think he hit my head on the wall, and then he was gone, and then you guys and then here." I rubbed my arms.

"Did he say anything that alluded to his reasoning for the attack?" I closed my eyes,

"He needed me. For what he didn't say." I could feel Alice's hand tighten on my shoulder.

"Alright did you see him?" Well yes I did I knew exactly who it was and why, but I couldn't very well tell them he was a demon from the spirit world.

"No he covered his face." The officer nodded,

"Ok thank you Ms. Cullen." And then he left, and my family started asking questions.

"Is that what really happened?" Alice's voice was low, I nodded,

"Mostly, when he pinned me I think when I started to black out I felt power, like something out a cartoon, there was a white light and he yelled like I'd burned him and he was gone."

"The attack must have triggered you're spiritual powers. That's what saved you." Carlisle stepped forward, I nodded how the hell was I supposed to respond, mom kept me away from Abuela, so I didn't really know what I did.

"Why don't we go see about taking her home?" Esme put her hand on his shoulder. After they left I looked at Alice,

"Why isn't he here?" I asked, Rose frowned and left the room.

"I'm sure he'll come." Alice said, but Leah walked in.

"He won't." I looked at her, "He's gone." She said callously.

"He's gone?" my stomachs tighten into a knot.

"He went after Etzli." Sam came in with Emily.

"He's ashamed and angry." He told me.

"Why? I'm alive." I cried but I knew the answer.

"But he didn't save you. He broke his promise." Sam explained to me, Emily looked at me sadly,

"He couldn't face you. He didn't want to see what had happened." Her eyes were red,

"Thank you." I told her, she gave a weepy smile. "You're my sister." I knew what she meant.

"Is he coming back?" I looked at Sam he frowned.

"I don't know he's trying to shut us out." Emily held my hand.

"Oh, ok I guess I, well ok." I muttered, I needed him and he was gone.

"Alright Ms. Cullen you're certainly popular today. Well there's no internal bleeding, no broken bones, no infections, and no reason for you stay here." The Doctor smiled at me.

"So she can come home?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Then he turned to Carlisle while Alice was busy helping me out and pulling the curtain to dress me some sweats she'd brought me.

"Its better she isn't exposed to more stress, it's vital the mental trauma of being attacked will be hard enough for her to go through." The doctor told him.

"We'll make sure of that." Esme replied, and I thought how can you when the man I love is out hunting a demon that marked me for an unknown reason

I didn't see Jacob for three weeks,

"Why hasn't he come to see me?" I turned to face Rose, I knew she hated him; but I loved him.

"Lula." She didn't know what to say. The tears pricked at my eyes,

"Doesn't he love me anymore?" I turned to my window and saw the reflection of the mark on my shoulder. Alice was planning Bella's wedding, Jacob was missing, and I was marked by a demon. No wonder my life was spiraling down into a hell hole called Tartarus.

And that's when I decided to take matters into my own hands. It was midnight and the Cullen's had gone hunting Paul and Embry were posted outside the house incase Etzli showed his face again.

"Alright Lula, concentrate." I sat down in the moonlight on the floor and closed my eyes.

"_Tlatlauhtilia Tecciztecatl teihtitia in imióhhuih in occequi xolal_." I whispered in Nahuatl. And I felt the dark lighten to grey and when I opened my eyes I saw Huehuecoyotl standing before me.

"I haven't seen you in a while Huehuecoyotl." I said to him.

"This is good you're powers are getting stronger." He helped me off the ground and saw the bite mark on my shoulder. "Etzli crossed over." I nodded,

"That is not so good. You must follow me." He began walking away I followed him, this was the first time I'd ever seen the spirit world, every time I'd come I'd been running away from Etzli. It was grey and silver the leaves didn't move, nothing cried out. It was silent and dead. Huehuecoyotl took me to a water fall that looked like glowing liquid silver. Like broken mercury,

"Etzli has bitten you. I must wash it in spirit water for it manifest it's true form."

"Excuse me what do you mean?" he knelt down by the water.

"A demon bites to leave a mark. They either mark you for death, or for mating." I froze,

"Wait hold up Mating? Like marriage?" I stared as he cupped the silver water in his hands.

"Yes." And he let the water run over my shoulder. Pain shot through my neck as the bit mark disappeared and silver markings appeared, they scrolled up to the junction of my shoulder and neck and down to my shoulder, in the reflection of the water it ran down over my shoulder blade.

"What is it?" I asked I was afraid of the answer but Etzli's actions made it clear what it would be.

"He has marked you as his mate." And then the spirit world faded. Paul's voice outside my door startled me. I looked down at my shoulder and saw the silver markings still there. I snatched a sweatshirt and pulled it on so he wouldn't see.

"Yeah come in." I sat on the bed.

"Whatcha doing?" he sat down on the window sill.

"Just thinking." He nodded he figure it was about Jacob.

"Well Embry got hungry and Jared and Sam came to relieve us for a few before border patrol so we're going to order pizza." I grinned at him,

"With extra cheese?" he laughed,

"Anything you want princess."

"Thank gosh Esme only lets me eat healthy stuff." I jumped up and followed him down the stairs.

When the Cullen's returned to next morning I didn't get to go back to the spirit world for two weeks. They were always watching, and I was helping pick colors and bridesmaid stuff.

"Alright we're going hunting the pack will be here, we'll be gone a bit longer this time so stay safe darling." Esme hugged me.

"Kay Mom." She froze her arms around me, I'd spoke without thinking but I'd been her long enough that I was starting to really belong.

"Lula." She pushed back and studied my face, the smiled.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I called as they vanished off the front porch; Paul came out of the woods.

"So you ready to party?" I laughed.

"No party crashers remember?" I replied it was the only way we could speak of Etzli, I was too afraid now to speak his name. Names have power and I didn't want him to appear.

I waited till the moon was high in the sky,

"_Tlatlauhtilia Tecciztecatl teihtitia in imióhhuih in occequi xolal._" I spoke the words with greater conviction this time to make the connection stronger.

"Hello my dear." When I opened my eyes I saw Huehuecoyotl.

"How do I get out this?" I asked immediately, I motion to my shoulder.

"I've seen women be marked by demons, but none have ever gotten free. Except one."

"What did she do?"

"She lost her purity. A Demon cannot manifest unless they are mated to a pure woman. This woman was afraid she would never see her true love again so she slept with him before the demon came for her, and he vanished back into the spirit world." I blushed, great so option one was lose my virginity.

"Ok what are my other options?" I asked scratching my head nervously.

"Etzli can only be killed by magic. But he then must be burned after death and his ashes scattered in the ocean so they will never come together again."

"Ok that sounds easy." Huehuecoyotl frowned,

"He can only be killed by old magic, the spirit magic. Or else you will die. His mark bonds you to him. His death by a mortal hand will because you're death." I frowned

"Great the only options are my death or his death."

"Or you could mate the werewolf." And the world faded, someone was grabbing my shoulder.

When I fell backwards into Embry.

"Lula what the hell?" Paul stood angrily over me.

"Jesus Paul I was in the spirit world." I pushed off of Embry and stood up.

"What? How the hell did you get there?"

"I tried a few combinations of worlds in Nahuatl, and I found some that got me there. I had to find out why the bite hadn't healed yet. And Huehuecoyotl used spirit water to reveal what it was." I replied.

"And what is it exactly?" Embry asked me as he studied my shoulder.

"It's a mating mark." I said quietly, they both froze.

"You mean like-" he started,

"Yes I mean like he wants me for a mate." I saw Paul's face become stony and angry.

"So that's all you found out?"

"Well no this was my second trip, to find out how to get out mating a demon." I rubbed my arms in guilt.

"Well the verdict is?" Embry asked me.

"Two verdicts. Etzli has to die with spirit magic, if he dies by a mortal hand I die." I stated as nonchalantly as I could.

"Someone call Jake then." Paul growled sarcastically.

"And the second verdict is?" Embry said seriously, I stared at him.

"I um well I have to become impure." They stared at me.

"What do you mean?" Paul's eyes narrowed.

"I have to sleep with someone. I have to not be a virgin anymore." I blushed as red as tomato covered lobster.

"Ok I'm not calling Jake for that." Embry said holding up his hands.

**Did you love it? Lol tell me! **


	20. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hey you guys it's Baby Doll, and due to some of the review regarding chapter 19, I need you guys to tell me,

Epic Battle with Etzli

Or a little Lime

Or a lotta Lemon

Alright if you want a lemon because I didn't say lemon the descript. If enough of you want one, I'll write one and send it you.

K thanks!


	21. Goddess of Love

"Please tell me this you're idea of a sick joke." Paul asked me, I frowned.

"You're acting like this is easy for me, my choices are become the mate of a demon and be abused and unloved for all eternity, DIE, or lose my virginity. It's not a magic show; I don't just pick a card and be happy with it." I growled at him.

"You should really talk to like a girl about this." Embry replied I could see this made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah well guess what right now I'm stuck with you two." I turned and crossed my arms.

"No you're not." Leah's voice came in from the doorway, I turned.

"Thank god I'll go guard the house or something." Embry barreled out. Surprisingly Paul stayed he may be the one who got along with Jacob the least but he was a pretty good friend it me.

"We all heard their thoughts." Leah explained,

"I assumed it was either that or Embry sent out a girlie talk 911 call." I said, she cracked a smile but her eyes stayed serious.

"So are those really you're only options we can't just kill him and be done with it?" She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"No please don't kill him. As much as it sucks he's currently my intended mate and if he dies I die." I told her, and her face looked like someone had dropped a boulder on her tail.

"So that's why you have to sleep with someone. You have to be mated to someone else so the bond is broken." Leah said quietly, I nodded none of this was very bright prospect for me.

"Sam's calling but I'll stay nearby." Paul said before he walked out.

"You know I never thought it would happen this way. I thought I'd lose my virginity on my wedding night, and a year ago I thought it would be to someone dude I met in college. Not my werewolf boyfriend. Who I didn't really have a choice of loving he just had to be so goddam charming." I said to her,

"At least you have someone to love, and there is no doubt in my mind that he'd be more than happy to help fix this problem." She grimaced, I sweat dropped,

"That is if I choose this, I could always try to kill him before he well rapes me." Leah's face became stony.

"You can't do that. You just found out how to use your priestess magic to get to the spirit world, you can't learn to kill something when you can't even keep the bridge open for more than thirty minutes. And even if you do can you face him and kill him. He can shift into Jacobs form remember from your dreams. Could you kill him if he looked at you through Jacobs eyes and begged you and told you he loved you?" her voice was like a vice on my mind, I felt Alue lick my hand I looked down into her big silver eyes and started crying.

"Why me? Why did this fucked up world choose me? It would have turned out fine without me, Jacob would have found his real imprint and I would still be in my world no demons no vampires, no happiness, just normalcy." I cried Leah's hands gripped my shoulders.

"But would you trade this life for your old one? Would you trade the unending love? The family who will never leave you?" I closed my eyes, divorced parents, brothers who left to college so far away I was sure they were never coming back, a sister who only wanted to catch a rich guy and leave as soon as possible? And no one to love me?

"No." I whispered and picture my families faces and realized I could barely remember them, because I had a family, that loved me now. The dream family ones that would show up a swim meets and cheer without having to sit on other sides of the pool just so they wouldn't come into contact with each other. I loved them but the love the Cullen's gave me was really out of a story, one I was ok living in.

"Well then let your family save you." Leah told me she hugged me before standing up to leave, "Get some sleep you're going to need it."

As soon as my eyes closed I was called back to the spirit world,

"_Lula." Coyotl stood before me,_

"_I assume you have more details from Huehuecoyotl." I sighed and followed him through the forest. _

"_Just a warning you must mate on the summer solstice, you have a month before there is no way around Etzli. He will take you and no one will be able to save you." His eyes were dark like a moonless sky, "When you find your mate you must bring him here to learn the ritual."_

"_So that's it? Either I find Jacob by the Summer solstice or I die basically." I could feel the tears burn at my eyes but they didn't fall. _

"_A month is all the time you have." And the spirit world faded into a grey abyss. _

"Lula?" Esme's cold hands woke me up.

"I have a month to find him." Her eyes told me she knew what I meant of course Sam had told them I was their family as much as I was part of his.

"We'll take care of you darling." Her voice was soft and strong but I heard it waver.

And the month started passing us by like a shooting star in the sky.

Bella's wedding was next weekend, the Solstice was this weekend and Jacob was nowhere to be found.

"We'll find him." Paul was my escort of the week, no one wanted to leave me out of their sight.

"We have to or I carry Etzli's demon spawn and die." Said part of me had come to terms that my life was over.

"I won't let that happen." Paul put his hand of my shoulder.

"You don't have a choice." I heard his voice behind me. Paul was in front of me in a flash.

"She does and I'm gonna give it to her." He snarled.

"Back down little wolf, she's my mate and I'll take her anyway necessary." His eyes raked down my body.

"Your mate?" a dark angry voice filtered through the trees and finally Jacob's voice came into my world.

"Jacob!" I could help but the happiness burble out into his name.

"Don't get involved wolf, I'd rather spend my time ravishing my mate." I swear I saw fire in Jacob's eyes. He lunged at Etzli with a roar that shook the forest.

"I'll be back for you." And he vanished like a shadow into the trees.

"Lula." Jacob wrapped me in his arms.

"You two need to talk." Paul said as he stepped away towards the forest.

"Paul wait I have to take him to the spirit world, can you guard us." I asked, he nodded and crossed his arms watching us.

"I'm sorry I left you, I couldn't face you. I broke my promise and I let him hurt you." His eyes were filled with pain.

"No, I didn't tell you about him because it was my problem I let him through and I thought I was stronger, I was tired of being the damsel in distress and now I'm in more distress than ever." His fingers traced my cheeks.

"Then I'll save you." His whispered.

"Good because we found out how." Paul interrupted; Jacob looked up as I blushed.

"Lula?" he turned to me,

"Well you see, Etzli claimed me as his mate, so you know that entails, and um the only way around it without killing me, is um I can't um..." I blushed and bit my tongue, "You have to um, have to well we..."

"Good lord woman spit it out already!" Paul growled at me.

"You have to fuck me." I blurted out oh so eloquently and covered my bright red face. Paul burst into laughter.

"I expected some class but little sister this will have to do."

"Shut up!" It's not funny!" I yelled at him and looked over at Jacob whose face was impossible to read.

"You gonna say something because I can smell her embarrassment." Paul faced him, even though his words were joking, his voice said he was worried for me.

"I've never had to respond to that sort of thing give me a minute." He snapped.

"You don't have a few; you have to do the deed on Saturday on the solstice." Paul snarled. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand,

"So do you want to be stuck with me forever or not?" I looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"No guy could ask for more." He replied.

"This is heartfelt and all but you should get going to the spirit world." I nodded and whispered,

"Tlatlauhtilia Tecciztecatl teihtitia in imióhhuih in occequi xolal." When I opened my eyes I saw a dumbstruck Jake staring around.

"Lula." Huehuecoyotl appeared and Jake stepped back.

"Is that a?"

"A talking coyote?" I replied to him,

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

"No, he's my spirit guide, trust me he could look human if he wasn't trying to sneaky and such." And Huehuecoyotl gave me a toothy grin.

"So you've chosen you're mate?" He asked me.

"Yes this is Jacob." I told him, I half expected the dumbstruck man next to me to wave.

"Then come Jacob you must learn the mating ritual if you are to save your beloved." And he walked away we followed.

"Enter the cave above the Waterfall, and there you will find Xochiquetzal." Huehuecoyotl told us before he vanished back into the grey forest.

"He's really not helpful is he?" Jake told me.

"No he's the god of tricks and cunning. We're lucky he didn't make us guess using a riddle." I told him before looking up at the cave.

"So who's Choc I pretzel?" Jake stuttered over her name.

"Xochiquetzal, the goddess of love." I laughed, "Now stop stuttering and get us up there." I looked at him, he grinned,

"This I can manage." He bent down so I could jump on his back and he climbed up the face of the cliff till we were at the entrance.

"Xochiquetzal, tlatlahtianimitz pale ome tlazo tla amocualli inemiliz." I spoke the words to the dark entrance and waited.

"What did you say exactly?" Jake whispered.

"I asked her to help two lovers end an evil life. In a manner of speaking." He nodded as the cave's mouth became bright with golden flames.

"Enter." A melodic voice came from the darkness and we stepped through. The flames flickered off the walls as a beautiful woman sat on a throne.

"Young lovers what is it you seek?" she spoke. I walked up to her and pulled off my shirt. His fingers danced over the mark Eztli had left.

"So you wish to become her mate wolf?" she turned her burning gaze to Jacob.

"Yes."

"Then is will be done on the summer solstice, you must mate her in a natural setting, a cave with nothing of the mortal world. Your palms must touch as you make this mark yours. You must let your inner beast mark this woman as the men of old did." She told him,

"He has to bite me too." I reached my shoulder.

"Once you are claimed even if Etzli does take you from him, he will never succeed in his quest to have an earthly anchor."

"Wait he wants my Lula to have his baby?" Jake interjected, she nodded. "No way in hell he's touching you." His arm wrapped around me protectively.

"Then there is nothing more I can help you with, except, do you wish to bear his child? For it would keep Etzli from taking you if you belonged to someone else." She looked at me.

"No not yet." I blushed.

"I understand as the times have changed outside the spirit world." Jake nodded her was pale from the question, apparently he didn't want to be a dad just yet either, "That is all I can tell you, you must go now you cannot stay here for too long." And the fire flickered out and the darkness of the cave became lighter as the sunset forest became our world.

"Well you've been gone long enough you learn the details of your soon to come escapade?" Paul walked over.

"Yes now we just have to wait a week." I breathed my heart was pounding in my chest for a moment that I had to wait for.

**Ok so I'm working on the Lemon as requested, it'll be the first one I have the courage to actually post just because I have friends who read this and I really don't want them to know how corrupt I am. Lol so I'm getting there. **


	22. Mating Ritual

**Hope you like it!**

"So Saturday…." Emmett started I blushed,

"Don't even." I growled at him, Alice smiled,

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, its love." Esme shook her head,

"I wish you were at least old enough to be married; I'd feel better about it." Her big gold eyes stared at me.

"I know me too, I just someone has to save my life." I shrugged my shoulders,

"Well at least I can start planning the most amazing wedding around you two." Alice grinned,

"Yeah I guess we will be stuck together forever." I kind of liked the thought but what if I ever got sent back. What would happen then?

"You're stuck here honey, with us forever." Rosalie sat next to me, we looked like sisters, light skin, striking eyes, blonde hair, and yet she was still ten times more beautiful than I would ever be.

"Lula would you come here?" Carlisle called me from his home hospital office, I walked over, "Sit please."

"You're not going to give me the talk are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No just a shot." He tapped the needle.

"Of what?" I back up on the table.

"Birth Control." I blushed,

"Oh my gosh really my dad's giving me birth control? This is a horror movie!" I clapped my hands over my eyes.

"Just relax darling." If I was looking I knew he'd be smiling.

"Lula you're afraid of needles?" Alice asked me as I walked out rubbing my arm blushing like a tomato.

"It's a normal fear.

"I think we need to go to the mall." Alice said slinging a purse over her shoulder.

"For what? They have to get freaky in a cave. No lingerie involved, with my baby sister. But Rose I wouldn't mind a new red number." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh god please anything to get away from him." I jumped up and grabbed my purse and followed Alice out the door.

**Jake POV**

"You ok Man?" Embry sat down next to me.

"Yeah I just it's a lot to take in." I stared out at the tumbling ocean, he followed my gaze,

"You know most guys would jump at the chance to sleep with the girl they love." I nodded,

"Most guys don't have to do it to save her life." I replied, at this point I was starting to wonder if it was really for love if I was just convenient.

"I can hear your thoughts idiot, and you're not just convenient for her, she could have decided to go home, to try to get back home to her real world. But she chose you, she loves you and she trusts you to save her." Embry told me; I turned to my friend.

"Since when did you become such a love guru?" he grinned,

"I have to see a lot of people fall in love." Embry replied, he gripped my shoulder, "Don't mess yours up." And he walked away down the beach. In four days I was going to be one with Lula, she would be mine forever. And forever is a long time.

**Lula POV**

The grey dawn faded into bright golden sunshine, I rolled over in my bed and stared out the window through the iridescent curtains, wolfs patrolled my front yard but one big red wolf was missing.

"Jacob." I whispered, before I closed my eyes, it's hard to imagine you're last day as a virgin as being a last day because you don't really know the feeling because you've felt it all your life. And even then you don't know if you'll feel differently afterwards, if all the passion and the pleasure is worth what people say. People fight wars over women, but it's not really for love as they say it is, maybe on one side like in Troy, Paris did love her, but the other side was fought for status for sex.

"Wake up sleepyhead I made pancakes." Alice knelt next to my bed. I cracked one eye open.

"Do you have any idea how weird it's going to be to have a family breakfast when you all know I'm having sex tonight? This is not a normal family." She smiled,

"We all love you and if you have to do this to save your life we'll go along with anything." And she yanked me out of bed and down the stairs.

"Ok first we have peanut butter chip pancakes and we have blueberry-"Alice started naming the pancakes.

"BLUEBERRY!" I called out a grinned. The rest of my family milled around the kitchen, even Edward was here.

"Ok go get the pack, I'm serious this pancakes can't go to waste since you won't eat them." And then soon after Alice vanished all the boys came piling into the house.

"Jacob's brain is like a jittery game of scrabble." Paul told me.

"Please eat and stop talking." I blushed, the boys all laughed.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I walked up slowly behind her and grabbed her waist she shrieked until I kissed her neck, she tilted her head.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." I whisper in her ear I could feel her shiver against my body, I scooped her up into my arms and rocketed off into the forest. She curled against me her face in my chest as I ran as far as I could go until I heard the waterfall's roar in the forest.

"Open your eyes." I told her, she looked straight up at my face as I carried her through the ancient barrier my people had put up, her eyes went wide.

"That was magic wasn't it?" I nodded,

"When my people let the beast inside them rule them they needed a safe place to claim their mates without being disturbed, only two people can be within the barrier. He can't stop us." I set her down on her feet, my hands rested on her arms. She stared at me with those violet eyes; I leaned down and kissed her. I ran my fingers through her hair; her hands gripped my arms as she pressed into me. When we pulled apart she blushed I rest my forehead against hers.

"You want to go swimming?" she nodded in silence, I waited a moment, "You want to go now?" she but her lip and nodded before I gathered the strength to walk away to strip off my shirt. I watched her as she faced the water, the way she lifted her shirt over her head, the way the muscles moved in her back, how perfect her butt was as she slipped off her shorts. How perfect she was. Lula glanced back over her shoulder and looked at me.

"Coming big boy?" her voice was so seductive I don't even think she knew what effect she had on my body, my instincts.

She laughed as I splashed the warm water at her face; she scrambled away over the rocks and stood under the falling water. I memorized her, for the millionth time. The sun faded behind the trees, I swam over to her and wrapped my arms around her and carried her into the cave behind the roaring falls. I set her down long enough to build a small fire I heard her gasp as the flames lit the room up. A pile of traditional furs lay near the fire, and carvings and painting adorned the walls. My vision strayed to the silver mark on her shoulder and I couldn't take it anymore.

**Omnis. POV**

Jacob walked over to Lula and swept back her hair, he trailed down her neck pulling at the swim top with his teeth.

"Talented." She whispered before she turned around into him, her body curved perfectly into his as they kissed his hands roamed her body. She mewled as he untied the sides of her bikini bottom. He looked down into her violet eyes,

"Are you sure this is what you want?" his voice was deep; she bit her lip before nodding. Jacob captured her lips again before sliding his hand between her legs, she gasped and he lay down on the furs.

**AHHH! Ok so it's just a little lemony I didn't want to do a full lemon sorry. Maybe later, maybe. **


	23. Heaven and Hell

**I'm sorry you guys I couldn't post the lemon I couldn't write one I thought was good enough. So it's just a little lemony and you can imagine the rest. If you want a good a lemon story go read, Sweet Lies by Carpathian Rose, she's amazing. Lol but don't stop reading mine! Gosh lol. **

Dawn came over the trees as Jake woke; Lula was wrapped in his arms. Gently disentangling himself, she moaned a little from the cold. He walked through the falls and dove into the lake it created. The memory of last night rang in his head, her moans when he slid deep into her, her pain when he broke the thin barrier, her pleasure as he moved with her body. Their palms intertwined, how she cried in ecstasy her first moment, the way it felt right when he sank his beast's fangs into her shoulder. Her heaving body, his howl to the world that she was his.

After he dressed he sat by the fire and watched the golden glow bounce off her perfect body. Jacobs's eyes traveled to her shoulder the mark had changed from silver to indigo, guilt filled him when she saw the fresh wound and dried blood on her shoulder. He saw the hand prints bruised on her hips and thighs, her arms. Under the weight of his guilted stare, Lula's violet eyes fluttered open. She stretched slowly; he didn't miss it when she winced reaching for her shoulder.

"Sorry." He walked over to her, she looked up.

"For what? That? It'll heal." His hand danced over her body,

"I hurt you." She frowned then pulled herself up and kissed him pressing her body into his.

"That didn't hurt." She whispered and he continued kissing her.

"I have to get dressed." Lula giggled pushing him away he grabbed her again.

"I like you like this." His voice was husky; she smiled then pushed him away. It wasn't until she struggled to tie the top of her bathing suit because of her shoulder. Lula froze when Jacob took the strings from her and tied them.

"Thanks." She whispered,

"You're welcome." He replied sweeping her blonde hair away from the shoulder and rested his lips on the wound. He could hear her heart beat quicken as his fingers traced the markings. Jacob's other hand rested on her stomach and nearly splayed the entire expanse holding her to him.

"We need to go back." She muttered.

"No we don't." and he untied the top again.

"Well they're sure taking their time." Paul growled as he trudged through the woods, with Embry.

"Oh come on you like to take your time with Rachel." Embry challenged.

"She's never here with college and what not that's different." He snorted.

"But you still take your time."

"You can't rush loving someone." Sam appeared,

"Alpha what's up man?" Embry said, rolling his shoulder.

"Leah caught Etzli's scent and she said it's rank, his human body is dying he's looking for her." Sam replied as the wolf pack slowly came out of the woods.

"We need to tell Jacob." Paul said before shifting and trotting off into the forest. They finally reached the barrier and shifted.

"Can he hear us outside the barrier?" Seth asked Sam, he looked over a Paul.

"Call him." Paul nodded and started yelling through the barrier.

I rolled over in Jacobs arms as Paul's voice filtered through the clearing.

"Go back to sleep they'll go away." Jake muttered pulling me closer.

"No they won't." I laughed and tried to squirm away, he pulled me closer. Then we heard Paul's voice loud and clear.

"Stop fucking put some clothes on and come out!" Jacob frowned,

"Well he's at least accurate on one part." I muttered before reaching for my bathing suit.

"He could be accurate on two accounts." Jacob whispered, I punched him the arm,

"Get a grip on your hormones and put that thing away." His face went blank before he started laughing.

"God I love you." He pulled on his shorts, "Here let me help." He tied my top again, and handed me my tank top.

"Jesus stop yelling we're here." Jacob and I walked through the barrier.

"What's up love birds?" Leah smirked, I blushed.

"Man Jake did that to you?" Quil touched my shoulder I winced.

"Yeah and it hurts so stop poking it." I growled at him, Jake gave him a glare I've never seen before.

"Alright I won't touch the mate. Geesh is that what happens over protective much." Quil back up his hands in the air.

"It's part of the whole inner beast thing. To mark me he had um fangs and what not; it's magical Aztec mumbo jumbo." I muttered.

"Inner beast? I officially don't want to date an Aztec priestess." Embry laughed.

"So he's basically like a super over protective monster? Like beating up random dudes who look at you."

"Basically." I grinned as Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist. Sam coughed,

"We have news of Etzli." Sam cut in, I turned to him.

"Where is he?" I asked my heart was pounding in my chest.

"His human body is dying; he's been looking for you all night." Leah said quietly.

"He can't have her." Jacob snarled, I looked at them.

"He won't" Paul said firmly,

"It's better if you stay here. He can't get in when two people are inside." Sam replied.

"With who? You're all needed not a single one of you is strong enough you need to be a pack." I challenged Sam.

"Seth you'll stay here." He ordered.

"What about her family?" he asked, the Cullen's they needed to know.

"They can't cross into our territory." Sam reminded him.

"Just stay here." Leah pointed to the barrier, he frowned and muttered,

"I always get left out of the action." He walked into the barrier.

"Alright we're out in two." Sam barked, before walking away to make a phone call, I assumed it was to Emily. Jacob pulled me close to him,

"I knew he'd show up but I didn't think it'd be this soon." He whispered.

"I knew, he knew the solstice was going to be our chance to escape him. He'll be angry now that he can't have me." I shuddered at the thought of what he would do to me.

"He won't touch you, not ever again." His fingers ran through my hair.

"I love you." I whispered as the pack started shifting, he kissed me gently.

"I'll love you forever." Before he turned away to the dark forest.

"Come back to me." I whispered I don't if he heard me before he phased Seth pulled me into the barrier.

"So he really can't get in if I'm here?" Seth looked around.

"Really." I walked over to the cave, he looked at it warily.

"I'll just stand watch." He wrinkled his nose could people really smell sex because he had that look on his face. I finally curled up on the furs and waited for Jacob to come back to me. I fell asleep and dreamed of nothing till I heard a scream outside. Emily's scream; I ran out from under the water falls Seth was running towards me.

"He's outside." I read the look on his face, Emily screamed again.

"We have to save her!" She saved me I couldn't let her die.

"NO! LULA WAIT!" I barreled through the barrier Seth was behind me. I saw him holding Emily her neck was bleeding.

"Let her go!" he laughed,

"For a price." The blood dripped down his chin; she was shaking as the wound spilled over.

"EMILY!" Seth called before Etzli threw her into the air. Seth caught her as Etzli caught me around the waist and started running away. I screamed out as his claws dug deep into my arms. In minutes we were in a rocky cave high off the ground, he threw me across the rocks tearing my shirt.

"I might go back to the spirit world but at least I can do this." He snarled his fangs still dripped with Emily's blood. He stood over me.

Etzli wrenched me up his nails digging into the mate mark Jacob had left.

"Will he still want you when I've broken you?" He snarled pressing his lips against mine; his claws tore at my shirt. All I could do was scream and he pinned my arms above my head.

"Stop! Please!" his hand dipped lower down on my body.

**AHHH I scream again do you love it? **


	24. Come Back to Me

Jacob trotted through the forest when his shoulder began to burn.

"Jacob you're shoulder it's the same mark Lula has." Leah's vision of an indigo marking on his shoulder glowing through his fur.

"SAM!" Seth barreled through the forest Emily clung to his fur blood soaking her shirt.

"Seth?" Embry came out of the woods, the vision of Emily flashed in the packs head as they appeared in the clearing Sam Ran in just as Emily slipped off his back.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Jacob thundered, Seth just allowed his to see Etzli taking her in his mind.

"Take Emily to the Cullen's tell them not to interfere." Sam ordered before they followed Jacob into the woods.

Etzli slashed his claws into my arms, each time they healed. He laughed,

"Does it hurt? Do you like it bitch?" I could feel the tears sting my torn lips. Every time he cut me it was like a million knives pealing back my skin. And every time it healed, and he enjoyed it. I was like a toy that could never break.

"Did he like the way you tasted? Do you taste good?" His voice was dark as he whispered in my ear before sinking his fangs into my neck. My veins where on fire, I could feel him trying to pull my soul out of my body. I pressed my hands against his chest, I wasn't strong enough I couldn't move him. He was going to kill me and he was going to laugh.

Suddenly Etzli pulled back as if he'd be burned roaring, my hands prints were burned into his chest. Never wasting a moment I scrambled away and ran for the mouth of the cave, I heard the wolves howling in the forest. I saw them as I came to the mouth of the cave.

"JACOB!" the red wolf looked up in the clearing to the cliff where the cave was. I ran ready to jump down hoping he would catch me. But claws tangled in my hair and wrenched me backwards through the air. My scream mixed with the roar Jacob let loose. Etzli held me in front of him as the pack circled the cave,

"Phase wolf!" He yelled out into the light. The wolves vanished them came back every one of my friends was Human and I could see every human emotion in all of their eyes.

"Jacob please." I whispered, he stepped forward but Etzli dug his clawed hand into my neck.

"Let her go." His voice was darker than a night in hell, Sam's eyes burned, Etzli turned to face him a sick smile on his face.

"I liked the way she tasted. The way she screamed for you." Sam's body shook his skin rippled. "Tsk tsk you shouldn't phase in here a slip of the wrist and oops." He slid one claw across my throat.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb and laugh." Jacob snarled, I saw the mark on his shoulder, our mark.

"You can try," I could feel his breath on my neck, and fear ran through my body. I was tired of being bitten I was tired of being the world's best buffet.

"Or I could kill him first. Would you like to watch?" He twisted his neck and ran his clawed hands down my body, his lips pressing into my neck. I saw something snap in Jacob, his humanity. He ran forward with one hand he ripped Etzli's arm from his body. I fell forward onto the ground, there was a sickening crunch as I saw Jacobs arm rip through his chest. In a horrified Stupor I stared as his still beating heart was in Jacobs hand that protruded from his back. Etzli's red eyes turned to black, the pack tore at his limbs flinging them against the wall.

Like a dark bloody nightmare my family was covered in blood, and Etzli's body shriveled as his heart beat on the ground.

"Burn him!" Sam commanded, I sat on the ground as they gathered up the body parts and left the cave. Jacob turned to me, falling down on his knees he pulled me into his arms and I never wanted to let go.

"Lula, I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered running his fingers through my hair.

"You came." Was all I could I say, I thought I was going to die alone and broken.

"I will never leave you again. Never." Jacob, his hand slid down to my side. I flinched as he pulled away his hand covered in bright red blood.

"It didn't heal?" Seth walked back in his nose flared from the scent of my blood.

"She's lost to much blood fighting him, it won't heal." Leah's face was sad and I saw fear in her eyes.

"You have to scatter the ashes in the ocean." Sam looked at me.

"She can't she needs to see Carlisle." Jacob growled.

"It can't wait Jacob. It has to end now." I could have stared into those beautiful concerned filled eyes forever. He nodded in silence and scooped me up into his arms. I battled to keep my eyes open all the way to the ocean.

"Put me down." His hands tightened on my body but he let me down on the ground. Sam handed me a shirt tied in a knot. The ocean was dark green like a storm churning on the brink. I stumbled, Jacob lurched forward,

"No! I have to do it, or else it won't work." Leah gripped his arm, as I continued down the beach.

"Ohuala in tinechhuica queh izoah pero tlazo namictic tla amocualli inemiliz hui in occequi xolal tla yeh." I let the ashes fall through my fingers into the water and watched as they flowed out to sea instead of towards shore. I could feel the spirit magic in my veins pushing all the evil he had tried to put inside me being pushed out. The water around me sparkled as the sun came through the clouds, it sparkled red with my blood.

"LULA!" Jacobs voice came through the air as the darkness took over my world.

Water rolled over my body I came to the surface and heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again. "Lula? Dude? Are you Drowning or what?" James, it was him, my world. I died. I closed my eyes and sank under the waves.

"Lula?" Coyo's voice reached my ears, my eyes shot open.

"I thought I, I died didn't I?" I saw my blood as it soaked his hands.

"Miquiztli has changed your destiny. It is no long in that world, should you die he wants your soul." His eyes were sad.

"I'm dying." I whispered, he nodded.

"The pain will end." I didn't want it to end; if it ended I would never see Jacob again. The spirit world changed from grey to gold, I was dying and I couldn't stop it, I could feel my heart being pulled out my body. I could almost see the sun.

"Jacob, please. No." I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, Coyo's eyes were dark he couldn't save me. My heart beat softer in my ears; I closed my eyes and saw his face. I was so close to being happy. Why did it have to end why couldn't I win? Why was did my story always end with a broken heart and a broken body? I could feel the sunshine on my face when I felt my heart shudder and like a clap of thunder it was like my heart was being shoved back into my chest.

Omnis. POV

"Save her!" Jacob roared there was a blind fear in his eyes.

"Put her on the table." Carlisle commanded, he started gathering tools, and called Esme to his side.

"Alice get them out." She ordered, Alice pushed the pack out of the room, Bella was wrapped in Edwards arms.

"She'll be ok." Leah put her hand on his shoulder. Jacob just stared at a picture on the fire place mantle, Lula in her choir outfit with a trumpet pointed at Emmett like a sword and a dumbfounded band kid in the back ground. Suddenly Jasper stiffened; the pack whirled to face him. Edward pulled Bella into him. And they knew.

"No!" Jacob burst through the doors giving the others a glimpse of a pale blood covered girl they all loved.

The monitor flat lined.

"Do something!" Leah snarled, Rosalie look at her sharply,

"Do what? We can't turn her! We can't save her! She's Human!" Rose's voice cracked before she vanished from the room. Carlisle pulled out the defibrillator but nothing shocked her back to life, Esme watched the monitor intently her body stiff and unmoving. Eyes searching for a sign, ears listening to a heartbeat.

"Come back to me." Jacob whispered, Carlisle watching him sadly until a small blip filled the room. Leah watched Jacob collapse on her bed side; she smelled the tears spilling from his eyes.

"Oh thank god." Esme clapped her hands to her heart, red tears rolled down her face.

**YES did you like it? I did lol I had fun writing it. Lol oh and btw**

"**Ohuala in tinechhuica queh izoah pero tlazo namictic tla amocualli inemiliz hui in occequi xolal tla yeh" – means well it loosely means:**

**He came to take me as his wife but my love has married me and ended this evil life. Take him back to the other land and end him. **

**Nahuatl is hard to translate exactly they don't have certain words I wanted so I worked with it. Lol **


	25. Wedding Bells Ring

Chapter 25

**Ok so I got a few complaints, and no I don't watch True Blood, I used the tears via my love of Anne Rice Novels. And it was an attempt to make her appear more motherly, warm. I want to convey how human their attachment to Lula was. Ya Dig it? Good. **

**Shit I forgot Lula's birthday…Ok. I'll figure it out. **

I couldn't feel my wound anymore, but I could feel the needles in my arms.

"Lula?" voices around me, my heart was beating faster. I kept my eyes closed I didn't want to see the needles yet.

"Lula I can't read your mind what do you want?" It was Edwards's voice.

"The needles, take them out." Jacob's voice came through,

"She doesn't like needles either?" Jasper asked, I could feel cold hands slide the needles out of my arm.

"No." I croaked, I heard the slush of water being poured into a cup.

"You can open your eyes now." Jacob told me, I opened them and reached up rubbed them before Bella handed me a cup of water.

"Hi." I croaked, I saw Bella step back next to Edward and Jacob stood over me.

"Hi." He replied, he smiled but I could see the tears dancing in his eyes. Everyone inconspicuously vanished from the room.

"You died." He whispered running his hands through my hair, I closed my eyes.

"I know, I went back to my world, but the magic pulled me back. I was in the spirit world and it was become real and I knew I knew I was dying but I didn't want to leave you. I love you Jacob Black." The tears rolled down my face as I opened my eyes I saw them on his.

"I thought I really lost you and I've never felt emptier." I gripped his hands,

"I can never go back to my world Jacob; you won't lose me to anything." He kissed me softly and rested his forehead against mine.

"I don't intend to let you go for anything." We heard Carlisle clear his throat. Jacob looked up and pulled back.

"I need to check her vitals." Jacob nodded silently and pulled back into a chair next to my bed. Carlisle frowned at the needles that were no longer in my arm.

"I'm sorry Lula but these need to stay in." he picked them up my eyes went wider than saucers.

"Why?" I whimpered, and Jacob gave a halfhearted smile.

"You'll fight a demon but you won't let him put needles in your arm." I stuck my lounge out at him. The I heard Alue bark and watched her bound through the open door. She stood on the side of my bed and licked me vigorously.

"She didn't leave the door the whole time." Paul walked in,

"She was guarding you." Leah commented, Jake ran his fingers through her fur.

"Alue knock it off." I pushed down on her face but she continued to lick my hand.

"She loves you." Jake said quietly, I could feel everybody's eyes on him.

"I love you." I whispered back.

"You need to get better so we can try on this dress!" Alice whirled in without a thought as to my mushy moment I was having.

I stopped at stared at the most beautiful dress ever.

"Is that my bridesmaid dress?" I gaped, she grinned, "AHHHHH! IT'S SO CUTE!" I shrieked. Jacob flinched,

"Apparently this didn't impair you're lungs." Paul growled.

"The weddings tomorrow." Jacob said as he lay in my bed his arms wrapped around me.

"I know." I whispered, I felt him kiss my markings slowly.

"Someday we'll get married, I promise." He spoke slowly; I rolled over to face him,

"I love you." his lips met mine with a passion I'd never felt from him before.

"I will never get tired of those three words ever." he grinned like a goofy dork that I was madly in love with.

*"So you're the girl the Volturi had." Irina spoke to me.

"Is it true your blood would sustain those like us for months?" Tanya questioned, Alice looked at her shocked she'd ask a question like that. I froze before nodding in silence.

"If I wasn't a vegetarian I'd ask for a taste." a joke a sick twisted joke.

"And we'd have to decline." Jacob snarled from behind Irina who tensed before stalking away.

"I didn't mean to offend." her golden eyes narrowed.

"Of course not." Alice chirped, before leading Tanya away chatting about the decorations.

"Jacob calm down she didn't mean she was going to eat me. It was just a question." I tried to calm him down; I gripped his wrist and lead him out behind the house.

"Lula what the-" He pulled away,

"You need to calm down it was just a joke she didn't mean it." I faced him.

"I need to calm down she could have taken you you can't trust them." he growled.

"I live with Vampires! Good lord Jacob you're a werewolf you could hurt me too! You're being an idiot." I cried back at him,

"Would you stop fighting?" Seth walked into the middle of our fight and so did Paul in a messed up tie.

"She's not supposed to get stressed out because-" I could feel the floor start to slip before Paul caught me.

"Because this happens." He growled at Jacob.

"Look I'm fine, Ok." I pushed away and stood.

"Apologize." Seth muttered.

"Lula I'm sorry I got mad but I can't lose you again." He sat down next to me.

"You're not going to lose me; we've already been through as much shit as the world can throw at us." I tried to make him smile.

"Not Kids." he smiled I laughed,

"We'll get there I promise." I winked at him, he laughed before kissing me.

"Making plans?" Bella smiled as they walked back to where we were.

"Same plans you've made Mrs. Cullen." I teased I could feel Jacob tense, here it comes.

"You'll kill her." He stood and faced Edward.

"Jacob!" Bella and I cried in Unison.

"I have the right to make my honeymoon as normal as possible." Bella cried out at him.

"He'll kill you Bella!" I could see his hands starting to shake,

"Jacob!" Sam appeared out of the forest, he stalked away.

"Bella I'm sorry he's so stupid you'll be fine, trust me your honeymoon will be mostly normal." I tried to reassure her. Edward gave me a sad smile.

**I did it! I started writing again! Stupid Writers block can't stop me!**


	26. Food Mission

_'Going on Patrol see you when I get back.'-Jacob_

_'K love you'-Lula_

"We're going hunting; we'll see you in three days love." Esme kissed me on the cheek and I watched my family vanish out of the house. So what did I do? The only rational thing a girl, who's all alone for three days, locked every door and every window. And then put on mismatched pajamas because you can when Alice isn't home, make hot chocolate, and then turned on a cheesy chick flick.

_'You ok?'-Alice_

_'Mmhhm.'-Lula_

_'Jacob there?'-Alice_

_'Not yet.'-Lula_

_'K going offline text you in a week'-Alice_

I shut my cell phone and looked around the house,

"Hurry Up Jacob." I muttered before changing the channel, I wished Alue was home but the wolves went on patrol with the pack. As midnight neared I'd ended up watching a marathon of animal cops Miami and wanted to adopt another dog really bad. By one am I was engrossed in a horror movie that I couldn't change.

"Don't open the door." I muttered clutching a pillow to my chest, until someone grabbed my shoulder. I screamed and wrenched away falling off the sofa consecutively banging my head on the glass coffee table and scrambling away across the floor.

"Holy Shit Lula! Calm down it's just us." I heard Jacob's voice and the lights switched on and I saw Paul waiting in the door way laughing.

"OH MY GOD DONT YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! EVER!" I shrieked before moving my hand to my head and flinched.

"You hurt yourself." Jacob grabbed me and pulled me upright.

"Self Defense." I replied.

"Against a coffee table? I think it won." Paul teased.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't scared me." I scolded Jacob. Then I stopped,

"How did you get in?" they looked at me,

"The Spare key you really should find a better hiding place for it." Paul chastised me.

"Ok Normal people don't come here! A key on a hook on hanging from the roof is a good hiding place." I growled at him.

"You should put some ice on that." Jacob moved my bangs to check out my new goose egg.

"You should stop touching it." I marched into the kitchen and promptly tripped over a chair, "Ow Fuck!" I cried before I switched the light on I heard the boys laughing in the living room.

"Dam Jake your woman has a potty mouth." Paul teased him.

"The dirtier the better." I scowled,

"Don't make me kick you out of my house Jacob Black." I threatened,

"Alright I'll hit the road you want me to take the wolf or leave her?" Paul walked into the kitchen

"Take her she smells." Jacob called from the living room; Alue already perked up and trotted after Paul.

"You smell!" I called back to him I heard him laugh. I hugged Paul and locked the back door as he and Alue took off into the dark forest. I walked into the living room.

"So I think I need to start working out again now that I'm well alive and not being hunted by magical beings." I poked my stomach as I sat down next to Jake.

"You're hot shut up." He said while watching TV.

"That was so like totally freshman." I commented back.

"You're beautiful I don't care if you don't have the six pack you had when you got here. Frankly I felt inferior." He teased me.

"Oh shut up we can't all have superfast metabolisms. I eat chocolate I get fat you just get nothing." He turned to me.

"You're beautiful." Jacob kissed me slowly running his hands through my hair, "I know how we can get a work out." He whispered before biting my neck. I groaned,

"Jacob." I could feel him smile as he kissed my mating mark. He carried me up the stairs pulling my shirt off.

"Oh Fuck." I jerked awake and saw Seth stumble down the hall way his hand clapped firmly over his eyes.

"It's way to fucking early." I pulled the sheets over my head,

"I'm not getting up to close the door." Jacob muttered into my ear.

"You started this, you go close the door, and they've seen you naked before." I wacked him with a pillow.

"Do not start a pillow war you cannot finish!" he grabbed it and held it over himself as he shut the door.

"I'll win. I always win." I teased him; he crawled back into the bed and leaned over me,

"Really? You always win?" he whispered teasing my earlobe.

"And I always get what I want." I kissed him and trailed my hand down his stomach my fingers dancing inches away from him.

"And I want," I whispered as he growled deep in his throat, "To take a shower." And I slipped out from under him. I glanced back from over my shoulder and saw him lying face down on the bed.

"Sometimes I hate you." Was his muffled cry, I laughed all the way to the shower. And locked the door.

"Jake women are evil, now get up we have to do a patrol." I walked out and saw Jake with Embry on my bed.

"I'll be back." He kissed me.

"It's alright I have practice at 11 to 3, go run off some of the frustration." I smirked at him.

"Stop thinking crazy thoughts lets go." Embry kicked him and they rushed out of the room. "Alright Lula time to go for a run." I looked at my clock and saw the date, Edward and Bella would find out about Renesme soon. And then the Volturi would come.

I opened my cell phone to see a message from the team captain,

'Three a day practice and running in between for those who want to make varsity this year for the next week'-Shelly

I opened my phone to text Jacob,

'_Don't worry about coming over, I have practice all day every day for the next week I won't be much fun.'-Lula_

When he didn't text back I figured he was running already so I grabbed my swim bag and took off to the school in my running clothes running all the way there.

That night I fell asleep on the sofa with a half-eaten PBJ on the glass table that is Esme was home she would have flipped a lid. I didn't really see Jacob because I was busy trying to make varsity all week but on Friday I woke up to Jacob in my bed with his arms wrapped around me.

"Sorry babe I gotta go I have to make varsity." I shimmed out from under him.

"Wait you've been gone all week skip today." He watched me get dressed in my running clothes.

"I can't if I don't make Varsity this year it'll be the end of the world." Part of me worked this hard to be on varsity and part of me was trying to drown out that Renesme was going to be part of our world soon and I might lose Jacob to her. I was running away from that.

"Well at least eat breakfast with me" he sat up,

"Can't I'll be late or I'll puke in the pool I have an energy bar in my bag I'll be good, its team dinner tonight for the end of hell week, bye babe." I kissed him before sprinting down the stairs.

Practice was hellish, I ran to the school and once I got there we swam I did puke but coach wouldn't let me out of the pool,

"Suck it up Pinkie Lee we have about another thousand meters and five miles!" He shouted and I kept swimming. Part one of practice started at seven a.m. ended at ten a.m., Varsity hopefuls ran three miles after that, got a thirty minute break, Part two of practice went till two pm, then Hopefuls went two miles, thirty minute break, part three went till four pm, then everyone ran four miles and then we had team dinner. And by the end of team dinner all decided to stay the night at Diana the captains house instead of try to make it home. At midnight we all woke up throwing up out the door in the back yard in the sink everywhere. I called Jacob,

"Jacob. I need you to come get me please," pause for upchuck, "I think I have food poisoning I'll be on the porch."

"Ok send me the address." And he was there in less than ten minutes and I'd thrown up in Diana's potted plants at least three more times.

"Hey baby." He knelt down in front of me,

"Hi Jake please take me home." He scooped me up and threw my bag over his shoulder. You could still hear the throwing up frenzy inside the house more and more cars were pulling up to take home the swim team.

"I take it the burritos did not agree with the team?" He smirked,

"Do not make me throw up on you." I threatened him; he was still smiling when we got home. I spent the night curling up in pain in my bed with food poisoning Jacob with one arm wrapped around my stomach and one hand stroking my hair. In the morning I woke up to no Jake but a plate of crackers and fruit with water next to my bed with a hand written note.

_Hi love, _

_I'll be back by twelve had to do a patrol; Emily is home in case something happens. Don't go to practice or I'll think of something to punish you._

_-Jacob_

But I did go. When I got back from practice it was dark and I wanted to pass out on the couch and die. But my family was home and they did not look in tip top shape.

"Lula!" Rosalie pulled me into a hug,

"What's up girl?" Emmett tugged on my pony tail, I eyed them suspiciously.

"What's going on?" I stepped back and crossed my arms.

"Edward and Bella are coming back." Esme told me, I felt my heart start pounding they all eyed me supiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Um well-" Alice started,

"She's pregnant." Rosalie told me quickly, the amount of fear I felt for my relationship with Jacob just about made me faint.

"Oh, Ok." And I fainted.

"You were supposed to be taking care of her." Rosalie snapped at Jacob.

"You can't take care of someone who's not around and not awake." Paul growled back at her,

"Look you guys I'm fine I just had a busy week I'll be great in the morning." I stood up and Jacob caught me as I slipped,

"You need a greasy cheeseburger and fries." He replied.

"If she wants to make Varsity she needs protein not junk food." Rose countered.

"Well right now she's not getting either with you too arguing, come on sister lets go find some good food." Paul firefighter carried me over his shoulder and out the door.

"Bye you guys!" I called laughing, Jacob came out shortly after.

"So where are we going?"

"I have no idea this is Paul's food mission." I was still hanging upside down from his back. We ended up at a small diner just outside the forest.

"What can I get you guys?" the perky waitress was eyeing Paul like he was steak.

"Um I'll have three double cheeseburgers, a plate of fries, a milkshake, some onion rings, and the bbq chicken wings." Paul was reading the menu, "And she'll have a cheeseburger a strawberry milkshake and some fries." He smirked at me,

"I'll have two burgers, fries and lemonade." Jacob told her, she was no longer looking at us like steak more like obese people.

"You said it was my food mission." Paul replied, I leaned against Jacob.

"It better get here before I pass out again." I stuck my lounge out at him.

**Ok I don't remember what color I made Lula's eyes so any tips would be great. I usually write out character lists and make them on like yahoo, or doll divine. But I didn't this time. So I'm not exactly sure. Sorry. Lol do you like it? I know it took a while but I keep changing what happened to them first I added a new character then I decided I didn't like her so I took it out and I changed this chapter at least five times lol. Sorry! Don't kill me!-Baby **


End file.
